Pokecross Saga Episode 5: Project GS
by Rocketshipper
Summary: Giovanni finally takes matters into his own hands and executes his master plan for world domination. What does it have to do with our heroes, and can they stop it before it's too late? The sequal to Back to Your Heart 2 and the final installment in th
1. Prologue: What's Gone on Before

Pokecross Saga Episode 5

Rocketshipper here. Well folks, I am FINALLY writing the final episode of my Pokemon series. Yes I know. Hell must have frozen over last night. I planned on writing this thing last summer but that didn't work. I figure I better write it this year for sure, before I graduate and go away to college. College is scary. I think I'll do the whole disclaimer a little different this time. First the usual stuff, I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and some Japanese companies own it. I'm not writing this to make money, it's just for fun. Don't sue me, or I'll sick my Cacnea on you, lol. As for the rest of my disclaimers, I think I'll put all of them at the end of the fanfic, since some of them would constitute story spoilers if I put them here (although I bet not many people actually read these things). So all of you companies who think I'm taking credit for your stuff will find your corresponding disclaimers at the end of the final chapter, don't think you can get me just yet. Anyway, I hope you like the final installment. Now on with the show Extra Note: If you're a Pikachu or Togepi fan this probably isn't the fic for you . They had lots of lines in the other chapters of my series, but in this one I don't think they are going to have that big a role. I can't really think of anything for them to do . So expect a lot of "Pikachu fell asleep" or "Togepi was left with Nurse Joy" kind of stuff, lol. End of note

Prologue: What's Gone On Before

Narrator Meowth: Well folks, things have been getting weirder and weirder on Pokemon lately. In the last episode some pretty strange stuff happened, stuff that none of our beloved cast could understand. It all started while…

Angry Voice: Wait just a moment!!! I have a bone to pick with you and your friends.

Meowth: Huh?

Meowth turns around to see the nerdy narrator from last episode standing behind him. Accompanying the former narrator is an extremely large man with bulging muscles and angry eyes.

Angry Man: I was informed by my nephew here that you and your Team Rocket buddies threatened him.

Nerd: (smiling slyly, pushes his glasses up on his nose) I told you my Uncle was one of the producers and now you're in big trouble. He doesn't take kindly to people picking on me.

Suddenly Jessie and James appear out of nowhere.

Jessie: (irritated) Meowth, what's the hold up? You should be done with the recap by now. We are all ready to start the first scene.

Producer: (towering over TR) My nephew informed me that before the last episode began you yelled at him and called him, quote "a little nerd". Is this true?

James: (cowering in fear) Don't look at me! Jessie did it. Please don't hurt me (faints)

Jessie: (sweatdrop) Thanks alot James. Some husband you are. (nervously) Um..I think I may have said something along those lines…maybe.

Producer: (face extremely red) NOT MAYBE!!!!. YES OR NO!?

Jessie: (terrified) AAAAAAAH! (falls flat on her face) Please don't hurt me!!!!

Producer: (scratches his chin thoughtfully) I'll let you off the hook if...you go on a date with my nephew.

Jessie looks up at the producer. A tick mark forms on her head and twitches.

Jessie: (clenching fist) WHAT!?!?!?

Producer: (backs of slightly) It's exactly as it sounds. My nephew has had a crush on you for awhile now. If you agree to date him then I won't fire your sorry butts.

Jessie gets to her feet, fire burning in her eyes. She casts her deadly glare in the direction of the nerdy nephew. He wiggles his finger tips at her and smiles flirtatiously, showing off his alternating blue and gold colored braces.

Nephew: I'll pick you up at seven. We can go to the Yu-gi-oh card convention and then catch the midnight showing of Lord of the Rings down at the Cineplex. I'll be cosplaying as Legolas. You can be my lovely elf vixen; I've got some extra costumes. Then we can go back to my dorm for some Pen-and-Paper RPGs. And that's just the beginning, my sweet. (pushes his glasses up)

Jessie: (turns blue, melts to the floor) Nerdy…..Nerdy…the horror…the horror!!!

Producer: Don't be like that. I expect you to treat him well.

James regains consciousness and notices Jessie lying on the ground, completely white.

James: (very concerned) Jessie!! What happened to you??

Jessie: (turns to stone) I…can't…date…THAT!!! (shatters)

James: Jessie, get a hold of yourself. Meowth, what happened?

Meowth: The producer man said that if Jessie doesn't date his nephew, he'll fire us all.

James turns his angry gaze to the producer. Getting to his feet, he begins to advance on the man, cracking his knuckles.

James: Now wait just a minute. You can't go and blackmail Jessie into cheating on me. This is unforgivable. You're in for it now, pal. (reaches for his pokeball) Victreebell, teach this guy a lesso...huh? (Jessie grabs his arm) Jessie your back!

Jessie: (eyes hidden in shadow) Let me handle this.

Meowth: Uh oh.

James: (terrified) Meowth, duck for cover now!!

James grabs Meowth and the two of them dive into their patented lead lined nuclear bomb shelter. They shut the 6 foot thick steel door behind them and breathe a sigh of relief.

James: That was close.

Meowth: Get out of the way, I want to hear.

The two of them turn, put their ears to the door, and try to hear what's going on outside. What they hear doesn't help calm them at all.

Producer: (bawling like a baby) Please…don't do this. You don't want to go to jail do you? I'm connected. There are people who will miss me when I'm gone…please DON'T DO THIS!!

Jessie: HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SET ME UP!!! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The steel door bulges inward and knocks James and Meowth to the opposite side of the shelter. Once the dust settles and they regain their senses, the man and the Pokemon hesitantly get to their feet and pry open the badly damaged door. Outside they see a huge crater, and lying in the center is the charred body of the Producer.

Producer: ...Ouch… (disintegrates into a pile of ash)

Nephew: (hair turned white from fright) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (falls over in a dead faint)

Ash pops his head in to see what all the commotion is about

Ash: We heard screaming and they sent me to investigate. Is the prologue over yet, we're all waiting for you guys. (looks around the room, sweatdrops) What happened in here?

James: (sweatdrops) You don't want to know, believe me. We'll be done in a few minutes. (pushes Ash out of the room)

Jessie: (still angry) I can't believe the nerve of that man. How dare he try and set me up when he knows I'm married. Well he got what he deserved, and if he ever comes around here again I really will kill him!! (punches at the air) I'll squash him like a bug. I'll rip....

James: (grabs Jessie's arms) Now now Jessie. Calm down. You seem to have (sweatdrops) taken care of the situation for now. Lets hurry up and get on with the episode, the twerps are getting restless.

Jessie: (turns around, eyes full of tears) Oh James, it was horrible!! Did you hear what he said to me? He was going to take me to a…trading card convention!! And then make me do horrible unspeakable nerdy things with him. He was such a geek. It was awful. Hold me James. (hugs James tightly and cries on his shoulder)

James: (sweatdrops, but puts his arms around her) I didn't know nerds scared you so much. You know we'll probably be fired after this anyway. Attempted murder on a producer is a serious offense.

Jessie: (back to her old self) Who cares? This is the last episode in our series so it doesn't matter. And he got what he deserved; he won't ever cross me again. Now let's get on with the episode. Meowth, you may finish your monologue. (walks off stage)

James: (laughs) You'll never change, Jessie. (follows her off stage)

Meowth: It's about time too. (clears his throat, goes into narrator mode) As I was saying before I was interrupted, it all started when the twerps ran into Melody, from the Orange Islands, on their way to Violet City for Ash's first Johto League gym battle. Ash and Misty had been having problems with their relationship since the first time they met Melody, so her showing up wasn't a good sign, especially when she began putting the moves on Ash. Misty left and returned to Cerulean City. Meanwhile, Melody attacked Ash and he and Brock discovered that she was actually brainwashed by Team Rocket to assassinate them. Worried about Misty, Ash and Brock raced to Cerulean City to warn her, but they arrived too late. The evil Team Rocket duo Butch and Cassidy arrived on the scene and attacked the twerps. The newly reformed Jessie, James, and yours truly tried to assist the twerps but to no avail. The chase came to a tense climax with everyone stunned by Hypno's psychic attack and Cassidy holding a gun to Misty's head, ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, Ash glowed with a mysterious blue light and Butch and Cassidy vanished, leaving only their Pokemon behind. Misty and Ash finally made up and everything concluded with the beautiful wedding of my two partners, Jessie and James. What could the boss's sinister plans be, and how do they involve Ash?? Who or what is behind the mysterious occurrences that have been happening around the twerps and Team Rocket lately? These and many more questions will FINALLY be answered, today on Pokemon!


	2. Chapter 1: Karaoke Party, The Calm Befor...

Chapter One: Karaoke Party, The Calm Before the Storm

Misty awakens with a start. She glances around, momentarily disoriented, before she realizes where she is. She, Brock, and Ash are in a Pokemon Center outside of Azalea town. Tomorrow they will finally be able to deliver the GS ball to Professor Kurt and Ash will compete for his second Johto League Badge. Misty hears Ash stir in the bed across the room to her left and turns to look at him. He sits up and looks over at her, a look of concern on his face.

Ash: Are you ok Misty??

Misty: (faking) Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just can't really seem to get to sleep.

Ash gets out of bed and walks across the room to stand over her. After a moment he sits down on the side of her bed.

Ash: You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?

Misty: (looks down) Yeah, sort of.

Ash: (puts his hand on her shoulder) You can tell me about it, can't you?

Misty: (smiles, removes his hand and hold it in front of her) It's ok Ash. I'm fine. It was just some weird dream and I don't really remember much about it anymore. It's already starting to fade.

Ash: Are you're sure your ok??

Misty: Yeah I'm fine. Now lets both go back to sleep. We need our rest for tomorrow, you especially, since you will be challenging the Gym Leader.

Misty leans forward and kisses Ash lightly on the lips. "I love you", she whispers to him. "I love you too" replies Ash, squeezing her hand reassuringly before standing up and walking across the room to get in bed again. "Goodnight Misty" he calls across the room before rolling over and falling right to sleep. Misty watches him sleep for a few more moments before turning over on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She hates lying to him like that. It's not that the dream was bad or scary, but just weird, and she really didn't feel like explaining it when she really didn't understand it herself. However the part about the dream beginning to fade was true. Misty could now barely remember what it was about, just that she, Ash, Brock, and Team Rocket were in it. She closes her eyes as the last remnants of the dream flow through her mind in a dis-jointed haze.

**"All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes..."**

"Please Misty!"

"I do love you!"

"I acted stupid too"

"It's all my fault"

"It's all right. It doesn't matter anymore"

**"...I do cherish you"**

For some reason thinking of the dream causes Misty's mind to drift to that night on the balcony, the scene between her and Ash, and the Mirror, the one that glowed. She doesn't know why she is thinking of that time, but she suddenly has a strong feeling that it is significant somehow and that something is going to happen. "But what? That's the question" she says softly to herself, before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile The lone figure stands silently on a hill adjacent to the Pokemon Center were the children now sleep. His cape billows in the soft Johto breeze. His features are obscured in the shadows of the night, un-penetrated by the bright moon above. Down below him the Pokemon Center is experiencing a strange phenomenon, unbeknownst to everyone inside. The building is surrounded by a glowing aura borealis of color. The light undulates and changes color, going from icy-blue to pink, to green, to purple, and back again. The building itself seems to be shifting in and out of focus, double imaging, like someone is looking at it with their eyes crossed. The mysterious man smiles, knowing well what this means.

Mysterious Man: So it's finally going to begin. The worlds are getting closer and closer together. Soon they will be able to cross over. After all these years it may finally be finished. I just hope they are all ready for what's ahead. And when THAT moment comes, what choice will they make??

Ash's voice (announcing the title) Pokemon Special movie! Project GS: Final Battle for the Universe

The scene moves to a small Karaoke Bar on the outskirts of Azalea town. Inside Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket sit around the stage, snacking on chips and salsa and socializing. Pikachu and Togepi are back at the Pokemon Center, hanging out with some other Pokemon and helping Nurse Joy.

Narrator Meowth: It's been awhile since we last left you faithful viewers and a lot has happened since. After the whole Butch and Cassidy business in Cerulean, Jessie and James decided they would travel with the twerps to help protect them from Team Rocket. However, they haven't run into any agents of TR since the last battle. The twerps returned to the Johto region and continued their journey towards the new league. Their first stop was Violet City where Ash challenged the Gym Leader, Faulkner, a trainer who specialized in flying type Pokemon, and won himself the Zephyr Badge. Next the group arrived at Azalea town where they finally delivered the mysterious GS ball to Professor Kurt. Ash challenged the Azalea town Gym Leader, Bugsy, a specialist in bug type Pokemon, and won the Hive badge. Now our heroes are on their way to Goldenrod City so Ash can compete for the Plain Badge. But first they have stopped off at a Karaoke bar to celebrate Ash's second gym victory.

Ash: (jumps up from his seat) Ok, who's going to sing next!?!?

Misty: (pulls him back down) Not you, and shouldn't we wait for Professor Oak and Tracey to get here??

Ash: They probably won't even get here till late. It's a long way from Indigo to here. And even if they are here in Johto they might be too busy with research to come by the party, so we shouldn't waste our time.

Narrator Meowth: Several days ago, Prof. Oak called Ash and informed him that he and Tracey would be taking a trip to visit Prof. Kurt and study the GS ball. Ash invited them to drop by the party if they had time.

Brock: (looking up from the Song list in his hand) I think Ash is right. We don't know for sure if Prof. Oak is coming or not so we shouldn't waste our karaoke time. I payed good money to book this time for the party so you cheapskates better appreciate my contribution and make the best of it.

Misty: (caves in) Ok, ok I see your point Brock. Let's get on with it.

Ash: (enthuisasticly) Alright!! Who wants to go next???

James: Jessie went last so I think it's my turn.

Ash: Ok James, go for it!!

Everybody claps politely as James walks up to the stage and picks up the microphone. But before he can begin his introduction the doors to the establishment open and Professor Oak, Tracey, and Delia Ketchum walk in.

Oak: Hey everybody. I know we're late, but a least we made it.

Tracey: We almost couldn't find this place.

Ash: (starts to run forward) Professor, Tracey, you made it! We were just talking about you…(stops) MOM!?!?

Delia: Hi honey. How's your Johto journey going?

Ash gets over his first shock and quickly runs to his mother and hugs her. After a moment they release the embrace.

Ash: Things are going fine. What are you doing here?

Oak: After I told your mother that Tracey and I were going to Johto and that we might run into you she insisted on coming.

Delia: I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my son again. (serious look appears on her face) Ash you are remembering to change your you-know-what every day aren't you??

Ash: (falls over, blushing) Please mom, don't ask me that in front of my friends!

Everybody laughs as Ash gets up and pulls out three chairs for Tracey, Oak, and Delia at his table.

Oak: Brock, Misty, Team Rocket, how is everybody doing??

Brock: We're doing fine Professor. James was just about to sing some Karaoke for us.

Tracey: Cool, can I go next??

Meowth: Hey, what about me??

Jessie: You already went and our ears are still recovering.

Meowth: (bears his claws) Why you…

Meowth leaps at Jessie and tries to attack. Jessie grabs Meowth's mouth and begins to stretch it out

Ash: I'll go after Tracey!

Misty: (playfully) Why, so you can butcher another song with your off-key voice??

Ash: HEY!!

Oak: (laughing) It's good to see that everyone is still getting along well.

Ash/Misty: Me, get along with him/her!?!?!?

Everybody laughs again. James clears his throat to gain the group's attention.

James: Is everyone ready?

Jessie: (looks up from her fight with Meowht) Go for it James.

Meowth: (words slurred from his mouth being stretched by Jessie) Knock em dead Jimmy-boy.

James: Ok. First I'd like to start out by saying I dedicate this song to Jessie, my lovely wife. This song I'm going to sing perfectly captures her personality and the way I feel about her.

Jessie immediately drops Meowth and pulls her chair up close the stage. Stars fill her eyes.

Jessie: O James. You're so romantic!!

Meowth: (under his breath) Oh please. I'm gonna puke. (receives a death glare from Jessie, sweatdrops) I didn't say anything.

The audience giggles again, and James punches the number of his song into the Karaoke machine. The music begins to play.

James: Ok here it goes. (goes into singing mode)

**She's like Armageddon**

**She's so nuclear**

**She's got the four horsemen, yeah**

**Ride on baby, ride on now**

**She takes a fascination to new elevations**

**She's the latest rage and the greatest sensation**

**And she's everything to me, yeah yeah**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom**

**I go crazy crazy**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom**

**She annihilates me**

**She's apocalyptic**

**Existential too**

**She quotes the Baghavad Gita**

**Dream on baby, dream on now**

**She takes a slight transfusion to my confusion**

**It's all smoke and mirrors and grand illusions**

**And she's everything to me, yeah yeah**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom**

**I go crazy crazy**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom**

**She annihilates me**

**She annihilates me!!**

**And she's everything to me, yeah yeah**

**She's everything to me**

**You know she goes Boom Boom Boom**

**I go crazy crazy**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom**

**She annihilates me, so completely**

**Boom Boom Boom, I go crazy crazy**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom. She annihilates me!**

**She goes…..Yeah-yeah-ha Yeah-yeah-ha**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom, Boom Boom Boom.**

**I go crazy crazy, crazy crazy**

**She goes Boom Boom Boom, crazy crazy, Boom Boom Boom, crazy crazy**

**She annihilates me!!**

James finishes his song and the music ends. Everybody claps except Jessie, who doesn't look very pleased.

James: (bows) Thank you very much. Doesn't that song fit Jessie so well?

Jessie: (fire in her eyes) JAMES!!!! What is the meaning of this? I am not like that at all!! (bashes him on the head with a mallet)

Brock: I think it fits you very well, Jessie

Meowth: I totally agree

Delia, Oak, and Tracey nod their heads

Pop!

Wobbuffet: WOOOOOOOBBUFFEET!!!That's right!!!

Jessie: (grows fangs) Who asked you, you bumbling blue blob? How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your poke-ball? (calls wobuffet back, grumbles to herself) I can't believe that little kid talked me into trading my Lickitung for this thing. (glares at James, grabs his ear) I'll punish you for the song later. For now I don't want to spoil the party.

Jessie drags James by the ear back into his seat as Tracey gets up and walks onto stage to the microphone.

Ash: (playfully) You know Misty, that song kind of fits you too.

Misty: (grows fangs) WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH KETCHUM??!! (holds a mallet up)

Ash: (mock fear) Oh please don't unleash the apocalypse upon me oh mighty one. Please don't annihilate me. (gets up and runs around the table)

Misty: I'll do more than annihilate you, you little twerp!! GET BACK HERE!! (chases Ash around with the mallet)

Ash: (laughing) You can't catch me!!

Misty: Watch me!!

Misty finally does catch Ash and beats on his head a couple of times with the mallet. Then they return to their seats.

Oak: Young love is a beautiful thing isn't it Mrs. Ketchum?

Delia: Oh yes I agree. Reminds me of how I was with my first boyfriend when we were young.

Misty and Ash blush deep red and look down at the table as everyone laughs.

Tracey: So what should I sing?

Brock: Sing anything you want. A song you really like or one that represents something for you, like the one that James sang.

Tracey: Ok, let me look. (scans the song list) AH! This song will be perfect!

Tracey punches in the number of the song and the machine begins to load. Tracey steps up to the microphone and clears his throat.

Tracey: Before I begin I'd like to say a few words. Ever since I became an assistant to Professor Oak my life has been bright and full of meaning. Everyday is a wonderful day since I arrived at Pallet Town that first time. You rock my world Professor Oak. Every Pokemon watcher dreams of meeting you and I finally fulfilled that dream. That's why I dedicate this song to you.

Oak: (blushing a little) I'm very flattered young man. I don't think I'm nearly as cool as you make me out to be though. I'm just a normal Pokemon Researcher.

Tracey: Don't be so humble Professor Oak. You're the greatest. (music begins to play) Ok. Here it goes. (enters singing mode)

**Know all about,**

**about your reputation **

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation **

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless **

**Every time that I'm with you, ah**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door **

**Say my name and I can fight it any more **

**Oh I know I should go **

**But I need your touch just too damn much **

**Loving you, That isn't really somethingI should do **

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you **

**Well I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Everyone stares at Tracey, dumbfounded. Prof. Oak's mouth flops open slightly. Tracey picks up the mike and begins to walk off the stage towards Prof. Oak, moving seductively, or at least attempting. As he walks he continues to sing.

**Might be a mistake **

**A mistake I'm makin' **

(points at Oak)** But what your givin I am happy to be takin **

**'Cause all that will make me feel **

**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

Everyone turns and looks at Prof. Oak. Oak sweatdrops

Oak: (waves his arms around nervously) It's not what you think. The boy is just trying to be funny. That's all!! Don't look at me like that!

Tracey stops and kneels before Prof. Oak, looking deep into his eyes, which causes Oak to sweat drop even more

**They say your something I should do without **

**They don't know what goes on **

**When the lights go out **(everyone gasps, Oak turns white

**There's no way to explain **

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain **

**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do. ya-hey **

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you **

**Well I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Tracey flings himself on top of Prof. Oak, and looks deep into his eyes. Everyone gasps and moves in to get a closer look. Oak's sweat drop grows in size again.

Oak: Tracey, what are you doing?? (Tracey continues to sing)

**I should try to run but I just can't seem to **

**'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to **

**Can't do without what you do to me, **

**I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah**

Tracey grabs Prof. Oak and kisses him passionately on the lips. Oak's turns white again and falls out of his chair in a dead faint. Everyone gasps again and draws back. Tracey kneels down next to Oak's prone form and continues to sing.

**Know all about, **

**Yea about your reputation **

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation **

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless **

**Every time that I'm with you, ah**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door **

**Say my name and I can't fight it any more **

**Oh I know, I should go **

**But I need your touch just too damn much **

**Hey-yeah **

**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do (not something I should do!!) **

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you **

**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**(Baby you're the right kind of wrong)**

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Everyone stares shocked at Tracey as he finishes his song. Tracey bends over and pulls Prof. Oak up from the floor and hugs him to his body, pulling Oak's arms around him at the same time.

Tracey: Oh I can't stand it any more, Professor. I've been keeping these feelings bundled up inside me for so long and now they've all been released. I can't wait another minute. Take me now. Make hot steamy Pokemon Scientist love to me right now, here on the floor, in front of everyone. Oh, I love you Professor Oak. I've waited so long for the time when you would hold me in your big strong arms.

Oak: (swirls in his eyes) Someone….help me.

Ash: (totally clueless) What does it mean to "make love"?

Misty: (blushing nervously) I'll tell you when you're older Ash.

Jessie: (sweatdrop) That was creepy.

James: (sweatdrop) I agree. And people think that I'M gay??? Ha!

pop WOOOOOBBUFFET!! That's right

Meowth: (looks at Tracey and Oak) I think we better pull them apart before Pokemon becomes a Hentai Anime series.

WOOOBUFFET!! That's right (Jessie calls Wobbuffet back)

Delia: (clueless too) I'm confused.

Brock: (scolding) Shame on you Professor. I'll never be able to think of you the same way again.

Oak: (flailing around) Will you guys stop that. I didn't do anything!! Now help get him off me, please!

Tracey: (eyes closed) Oh Professor, don't be so rough.

Suddenly out of nowhere a lady with a small notebook and a camera appears and begins taking notes and pictures, while talking on a hands-free cell-phone.

Lady: Yes, Pallet Town Tabloids?? I'm a free-lance reporter in the Johto region and I just uncovered some amazing dirt for you to print. It seems the world famous Professor Oak is having an affair with his young Pokemon assistant. The old man likes little boys. It could be a controversy to rival the Catholic Priest Conspiracy. I want you to stop the presses, once you print this you'll go down in history as the sleaziest Tabloid of all.

Suddenly Prof. Oak jumps up, steaming mad. He tries to grab the cell phone out of the Reporters hand, but she bounces away and exits the building.

Oak: Come back here! Don't you dare print that story without hearing the facts from me. It's not what you think!! Do you hear me???

Oak runs out of the building after the reporter. Tracey gets up and runs after him.

Tracey: Come back my love!

Oak: (hears Tracey, runs faster) AAAAAAH! Someone help me. My assistant has gone mad.

The door of the bar slowly swings shut on its own. Everyone sits down.

Ash: (sweatdrop) Should we continue with the party?

Misty: (sweatdrop) Yeah I think so. Who's next?

Brock: I'll go. (gets up, grabs the mike from the floor, and walks on stage)

Jessie: (whispering) I hope squinty's song isn't as scary as the last one.

Brock: (looking up from the song list) I heard that! I do to have eyes!

Everyone Else: Really?

Brock: (ticked off) YES!

James: Then why can't we see them??

Brock: If I told you, I'd have to kill you

Meowth: Can't you come up with a better excuse than that?

pop WOOBBUFFEET!! That's right

Jessie: Your one to talk! You don't have eyes either!

WOOOBUFFET!! That's right!

Jessie calls Wobbuffet back into its pokeball just as Pikachu walks in through the door.

Ash: Hey buddy, decided to join our party?

Pikachu: (hopping onto Ash's shoulder) Yeah, it was getting boring at the Pokemon Center

Misty: (a little concerned) Where's Togepi? Wasn't he with you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Don't worry, I left him with Nurse Joy.

Misty: Ok. Thanks Pikachu!

Pikachu: No prob. So…(turns to Ash) What's up?

Ash: We were arguing about whether or not Brock has eyes, while we wait for him to pick his Karaoke song.

Pikachu: Sounds like fun

Brock: And if you are all finished arguing, I'd like to actually sing my song instead of standing up here all night.

Ash: (laughing) Sorry Brock. We didn't mean to hold you up.

Brock: (laughing) Yeah I know. Just give me a few more seconds and I'll have my song (turns and looks through the list) AH! Here is a good one. (turns back to his audience) I'd like to dedicate this song of unrequited love to a very special girl in my life. A girl I've loved for a long time, who is out of my reach. But I still can't deny my feelings.

Misty: (whispering to Ash) Which special girl in his life? (out loud) Hey Brock, should I go grab Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny so they can hear your performance? And maybe we can tape it and send it to all the other girls that fit that description.

Brock: HEY!! (fakes crying) Why do you always put down my ambitions of romance?

Misty: Because you go after every single girl you see. It's kind of pathetic. You need to find one girl who you really like and focus on only her.

Brock: (sad) Yeah it would be really nice if I could (quickly covers up by faking enthusiasm) Ok let's get this song started!

Ash looks up at Brock and notices the pain on his face. No one else seems to notice, only Ash. He thinks again back to the night Melody showed up mysteriously and drove Misty away, to the conversation he had with Brock. It's something he can't get off his mind lately, something he can't help feeling a little guilt for. As the song commences it is only Ash who truly listens and understands the feelings behind the words, the motive behind the song.

Brock: (singing) **And now I'm all alone again**

**Nowhere to go, no one to turn to**

**Without a home, without a friend,**

**Without a face to say hello to.**

**And now the night is near**

**Now I can make believe she's here.**

**Sometimes I walk alone at night**

**When everybody else is sleeping**

**I think of her and then I'm happy**

**With the company I'm keeping**

**The city goes to bed**

**And I can live inside my head.**

**On my own**

**Pretending she's beside me**

**All alone, I walk with her till morning**

**Without her**

**I feel her arms around me**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**

**And she has found me**

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**

**All the lights are misty in the river**

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

**And all I see is her and me for ever and forever **

**And I know it's only in my mind**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to her**

**And although I know that she is blind**

**Still I say, there's a way for us**

**I love her**

**But when the night is over**

**She is gone, the river's just a river**

**Without her the world around me changes**

**The trees are bare and everywhere**

**The streets are full of strangers**

**I love her**

**But every day I'm learning**

**All my life I've only been pretending**

**Without me her world will go on turning**

**A world that's full of happiness**

**That I have never known!**

**I love her**

**I love her**

**I love her**

**But only on my own.**

Brock finishes and everyone begins clapping.

Meowth: Bravo!

Jessie: You should try out for a musical

James; (crying) That was so moving, I feel your pain!

Jessie: (whacks James) What do you know about unrequited love. You have me!

pop WOBBUFFET! That's right!

Jessie: (very angry) STOP THAT! (calls Wobbuffet back) If you can't stay put I'm going to have to super glue your pokeball shut

Delia: That was a really great song Brock. I never knew you could sing so well.

Misty: Yeah. I didn't know your romantic feelings could go so deep.

Brock: (blushing slightly) Thanks everyone. It wasn't much; I just really like that song. I saw the play like a million times when I was a kid.

Misty: (curious) It was from a play?

Brock: Yeah, a Broadway musical. It was very good.

Ash: I didn't know you liked theater; I would have thought that was more James's specialty.

James: (clenching his fist) What does that mean??

Jessie; (holding him back) Calm down James, he isn't implying anything by it. (glares at Ash) Are you twerp?

Ash: (sweat drops) Implying what?

Jessie: See he doesn't even know what you're talking about James.

James: (calms down) Yeah I guess your right, but you know how people usually are implying you know what when they say something like that.

Jessie: Yeah but…(bats her eyes flirtatiously) haven't you already proven them wrong?

James: (suave voice) Yeah, I guess your right. (kisses Jessie on the lips)

Ash: (still clueless) Implying what?

Misty: (slaps her face) Help me

Brock laughs and sets the microphone on top of the Karaoke machine before returning to his seat. Once again it is only Ash who notices the sadness that is barely concealed behind fake enthusiasm. He wonders for a moment if he should talk with Brock again, after the party is done, see if he can help. Brock chugs the rest of his soda, opens another, and looks around the table at the others.

Brock: Ok, who's next? I think we can get in one more song or two before our time runs out. (turns) Mrs. Ketchum, how about you?

Delia: (blushing) I have a horrible singing voice Brock, and I would be too embarrassed.

Ash: No way mom! You have a great voice, and all of us have already gone.

Delia: No I just couldn't!

Ash: (pleading) Aaaaah! Come on mom!

Misty: (scolding) Ash, don't badger our poor mother. If she doesn't feel like singing then she doesn't, and besides, I've got an idea. (grabs Ash's arm) sing a duet with me, Ash Ketchum. (drags him up to the stage)

Ash: (insecure, blushing) A duet? I don't know. I think it would be better if you just sing by yourself. I don't want to cramp your style. (tries to get off stage)

Misty: (grabs Ash by his vest) Where do you think your going? Come on Ash, don't spoil my fun. (spins Ash around, sparkles appear in her eyes) PLEASE Ash, my love??

Ash: (blushing) Ok, ok. So what are we going to sing??

Misty: (turns around to look at the song list) I've had a specific song in mind for awhile. I hope it's…YES here it is!!

Misty turns and punches the number for the song into the machine while Ash picks up the extra mike. He glances at Brock and feels a quick pang of guilt, and even briefly considers backing out of the song. Doing this right after Brock's song seems almost to be rubbing it in his face, but before Ash can say anything Misty has her arm hooked around his and he turns to look up at her. She smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

Misty: Ash, the song we are going to sing is…(whispers it in his ear) got it?

Ash: Yeah, I know that song. Um Misty, I…

Misty: (interrupts Ash, holds his hands in front of her) Ash, I never thought my life would go in the direction it did. When I first met you I just thought you were some nerdy little kid but as I traveled on this amazing journey with you, I experienced so many things that I will treasure forever. Ash our journey has been going on for a long time now, but I feel that it's still just the beginning. There are probably still many more adventures ahead of us, and I can't wait to experience them with you. I guess that's why I picked this song.

Ash: (blushing deep red) Misty….

Misty: (winking) Ready?

Ash: Yeah, I'm ready!

Ash's is overwhelmed with a strong feeling of love for Misty, so strong it nearly knocks him down. All other thoughts and feelings are swept away and Ash only focuses on the moment. The music begins to play.

Ash: (gazing at Misty, singing): **We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Misty: (gazing at Ash, singing) **No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope**

**You were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

Ash/Misty: (singing together): **And** **life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

Misty: **We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

Ash: **Never dreaming how our dreams could come true**

Ash/Misty: **Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

**And…life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**Now I know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's going to tear us apart**

**Life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**At the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

**And life is a road, and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep going on**

Misty: (short solo) **Starting out on a journey**

Ash/Misty: **Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

**With you**

Ash and Misty conclude their song and everyone claps enthusiastically. Brock does so too but his mind is racing with thought and turmoil. "They really do make a cute couple" he thinks to himself as they return to their seats. He knows he should be happy for them but all he can feel is sadness, hurt, and jealousy. Jealousy for achieving what he has not been able to, for while they have discovered their feelings he has gone on as he has always been. Girl after girl have shot him down or ignored him while his best friends became successful in love before his eyes. But if it had just been that then maybe Brock could have gotten over it quickly, but his jealousy ran much deeper. As Brock observes them tonight he knows that he must tell Misty sometime. He has already revealed everything to Ash, and maybe coming clean with Misty will finally help him begin to move on. "Soon, but not tonight" he thinks to himself, not wanting to ruin the night's festivities. He sits back in his chair and sips on his soda while the others talk.

Delia: You two were great!

Misty: (blushing) Of course. My talent always shines through!

Ash: (irritated) Excuse me, I was half of that duet too.

Misty: (slyly, teasing) I know but you just caught a free ride on my talent. By yourself you're so off-key you could shatter glass

Ash: (mad) HEY! (a hurt look crosses his face) So is that what you really think. (turns and faces away from her)

Misty: (laughs, covering up a little worry) Ash, you know I'm kidding

Misty pulls Ash's chair right next to hers and puts her arm around Ash's shoulders. Ash, surprised by the sudden action, blushes bright red. She smiles and grabs his hat off of his head, placing it on her own.

Misty: Sometimes you take things too seriously Ash. You know that I think we're a team. So cheer up. We had fun didn't we?

Ash: (smiling again) Yeah we did. It was really fun.

Misty: OK! (places the hat back on his head) Just so we don't have anymore mis-understandings between us. We don't want a repeat of the Orange Islands stuff do we? (pushes him out of his chair, playfully)

Ash: (gets back in his chair, rubbing his arm, and smiles) Definitely not.

Delia: What Orange Islands stuff?

Ash: Oh nothing really. Misty and I just had some really stupid mis-understandings, and we said some things to each other that we shouldn't have.

Misty: But we were able to work it out.

Delia: Was that why you two were acting so weird the last time you were in Pallet Town?? I always assumed it was because Ash lost to Gary (Ash falls over in the background)

Meowth: Enough of this mushy stuff, who is going next?

Brock: I think we only have time for one more song, then we have to get back to the Pokemon Center. It's getting late anyway.

James: (stands up) Hey Jessie, want to sing a duet with me now??

Jessie: (starts to get up) As long as its not any weird songs like the last one you sang (glares) GOT it?

James: (sweatdrop) Yes I think I do

Jessie and James approach the stage to choose their song, but suddenly a dark shadow bounces out from behind the karaoke machine. Everybody draws back in surprise.

James: EEEEEE! (cowers behind Jessie) What is it?

Jessie: Don't be dumb. It's probably just a trick of the light.

Meowth: It's moving!!

Meowth is correct and everyone moves a step back as the mysterious shape bounds from the shadows and enters the light

Mysterious shape: Jiggly

Everyone stares at the small round pink balloon type Pokemon. Its large aquamarine eyes shine brightly in the spotlight. It raises one pink stub of an arm and holds a small green and black microphone to its lips. A long stunned silence fills the room, and then the horrifying realization hits.

Everyone minus Delia: (screaming in terror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!!!

Jigglypuff: (inhales, preparing to sing) pu….

Everyone minus Delia: RUN AWAY!!!!!!

In 3 seconds flat the Karaoke bar is completely empty. The door swings slowly and then falls off its hinges, having been hit with an extremely powerful blow. Jigglpuff looks around the room feeling puzzled, a feeling that is soon replaced with a much stronger feeling, rage

Jigglypuff: (confused) Jiggly Jiggly? (becomes angry, inflates to its full size) PUUUUUUUUUUUF!!!

Jigglypuff leaps off the stage and shuffles out the door, determined to find the infidels that dare shun its song. It thinks it heard them talking about the Pokemon Center before it made its appearance, so Jigglypuff decides that searching their first would be the best course of action. As it waddles it vows to itself that it will make them pay for disrespecting it this time. But not before it has a talk with a very special someone.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Confessions

Chapter Two: Unexpected Confessions

Ash and friends arrive in the Pokemon Center lobby, all of them completely out of breath except for Ash's mom, who was dragged out of the bar by the others.

Ash: (panting hard) That….was…a…close one.

Misty: (kneeling on the floor) It almost got us.

James: (collapses on a couch) Why does that thing keep following us everywhere?

Delia: (totally confused) What's going on? Do you guys know that Jigglypuff?

Brock: (catches his breath and stand up) You could say that. We met it back in Indigo on our way to Cinnabar Island for Ash's 7th badge battle. When we first met Jigglypuff it was trying to find someone who could listen to its song all he way through.

Misty: (stands up next to Brock) We tried to help it out but we were unsuccessful and ever since then it keeps showing up at the most unfortunate moments to put us to sleep with its song.

Ash: It also likes to draw on our faces when we are asleep. That's the really annoying part.

Delia: But why did you all act so scared of it back at the bar?

Jessie: You don't want to see that thing when it gets mad.

Ash: (dead serious) Yeah. I think I'd rather face Butch and Cassidy again, along with all the rest of Team Rocket, then have to face Jigglypuff when it's mad.

James: (laughs) Yeah. Jigglypuff is almost as destructive when it's mad as Jessie is.

Jessie: (eyes fill with fire) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? (grabs James by the neck and begins strangling him) WHERE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING BY THAT LITTLE COMMENT, JAMES??!

James: (gasping for breath) No…nothing…at…all

Delia: I think I understand now.

Jessie: (drops James) HEY! Don't tell me you agree with him?

pop WOBBUFFET!!! That's right

Jessie: (evil glare) That's the last straw you blue blob. I'll get you this time.

Wobbuffet: WOBUFFET!! That's right!! (runs away)

Jessie: GET BACK HERE!!!

Everyone laughs as they watch Jessie chase Wobbuffet around the room with a mallet. The Nurse Joy of the center walks away from the counter, holding a sleeping Togepi, and interrupts the group.

Joy: Sorry to interrupt but can I ask that you keep it down a little? There are a few critically injured Pokemon in the back that just came in and they need their rest. (turns to Misty) and I believe this cutey belongs to you, miss.

Misty: Oh yes, thank you. (takes Togepi from Nurse Joy) It wasn't any trouble for you I hope?

Joy: (smiles) No it was a complete angel. It went to sleep soon after Pikachu left. (turns to the others) All of your Pokemon have now been rejuvenated.

Nurse Joy hands back Pokeballs to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket. Joy looks at Jessie curiously as she recalls Wobbuffet back into its pokeball.

Joy: Here is your Arbok back (hands the pokeball to Jessie) Should I take your Wobbuffet now, miss Jessie?

pop WOBBUFFET! that's right! (hides behind Jessie)

Jessie: (sighs) No don't bother. It doesn't look like it wants to go with you anyway, like last time.

short flashback to earlier that night Jessie gives her two Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Suddenly Wobbuffet pops out of its pokeball and runs back to Jessie

Jessie: What are you doing? You supposed to go with the Nurse Joy so she can restore your health.

Wobbuffet: (shakes its head no) Wobbuffet!! That's right!

Jessie: Don't embarrass me in front of strangers Wobbuffet!

Joy: (hands Jessie's pokeball back to her) I think it wants to go with you Jessie.

Jessie: (sighs) That's nice

Joy: Bring it by later after you guys get back. Maybe it will be ready then

end flashback

Joy: (looks at Wobbuffet, and smiles kindly) I think your Wobbuffet is really attached to you Jessie. It's sweet.

Wobbuffet: (salutes) Wobbu-wobbuffet. That's…that's right

Jessie: (looks away from Joy) Who would want a weird little Pokemon like this??

Misty: (angry) Hey! That's not very nice Jessie. You're going to hurt Wobbuffet's feelings. Don't you care about it at all?

Joy: Of course she does! (everyone looks at her in surprise, especially Jessie) When I saw the two of them together moments ago I knew that they shared a special bond. They care a lot about each other.

James: (skeptical) Are you sure you aren't just seeing things?

Joy: (smiles knowingly) Positive!

Jessie: (calls Wobuffet back) Well whatever. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee in the rec room. Thanks for rejuvenating my Arbok, Nurse Joy. See you later. (turns and walks away quickly)

James: Hey wait up Jessie; I'll come with you (runs to catch up with her)

Joy: (looks down at Meowth) Would you like me to rejuvenate you now, Meowth?

Meowth: No thanks lady. I think I'll hang out here in the lobby for awhile and then go join my partners in the rec room. But thanks for the oferAAAAAARGH!!!

Suddenly Brock steps in very quickly, and inadvertently kicks Meowth across the room. Meowth slams into the far wall and leaves an imprint. Ash, Misty, and Delia sweat drop.

Brock: (blushing) I'm so very sorry about all the noise earlier. Why don't the two of us have breakfast together tomorrow morning? It will be my special way of apologizing for the uncivilized actions of my companions. And thank you from the bottom of my heart for rejuvenating my Pokemon.

Joy: (serious sweatdrop) You're very welcome but I think I'm busy tomorrow morning. I have to go….um….wash my hair. Yeah, that's it. So I'll see you guys later. (zooms off into the back room)

Brock: (still hopefull) Wait Nurse Joy. We don't have to do it tomorrow. How about we go tomorrow night or this weekend?? (runs after her)

Misty: (sweatdrop) He's pathetic. (grabs Ash's arm) come on Ash, let's go back to our room.

Ash: Actually I think I'll do a little training with my Pokemon before I go to bed. I have to be ready for the third Johto gym that's coming in a few days.

Misty: (slightly disappointed) Ok then. I'll see you later. I've got to go put Togepi in its bed. (turns and heads off to their room)

Delia: I think I'll turn in too, son. I've got to get up bright and early to get back to Azalea Town with Tracey and Professor Oak tomorrow morning.

Ash: (sad) Aaaaah! I was hoping you could stay a little longer.

Delia: Sorry honey, but I can't be away from home for too long. I'll be sure to call you whenever I can. I'll see you in the morning. Good luck in advance on your training and your third gym badge

Ash: Thanks mom.

Ash hugs his mom tightly and she kisses him on the cheek before turning and walking away towards the rental rooms in the Pokemon center. Ash goes down the opposite hallway towards the Pokemon Center training gym, followed closely by Pikachu. The only person remaining in the lobby is Meowth, who has taken a place on the couch and is reading magazines. After a few minutes Meowth puts his magazine down and gets up to stretch.

Meowth: It sure is quit around here. I guess I'll go check on Jessie and James. I assume they haven't had a fight since the Pokemon center is still standing.

Meowth walks down the hallway towards the rec center and pushes open the door. The rec center is a room filled with ping pong tables, pool tables, video game machines, and a nice snack bar; the perfect place for Pokemon trainers to kill time while they wait for their Pokemon to be healed. Meowth walks into the room and instantly stops cold. Two cups of coffee lay overturned on the floor and Jessie and James lay prostrate on top of a table, snoring loudly. Their faces are covered with black marker. For a second Meowth cannot process what he is seeing but suddenly the truth dons on him. But the realization comes too late and as Meowth turns to run from the room to get help the door slams shut in his face, revealing the pink round form of Jigglypuff, who was standing behind the door the whole time waiting to spring its trap.

meanwhile Misty sets Togepi down in a miniature basket next to her bed and covers it with a blanket. She then begins making a pot of tea to share with Ash when he comes back. She sits down to watch TV while she waits for the water to boil and Ash to return. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Coming" Misty calls as she jumps up and runs to the door. "That was a fast training session" She says as she opens the door, but stops when she sees that it is not Ash outside but Brock.

Brock: Hi Misty. I guess Ash isn't back yet is he? Could you tell him when he gets back that I'd like to talk to him?

Misty: Sure Brock (opens the door wider) Why don't you come in? I was just making some tea. You can drink some and wait for him with me.

Brock: (hesitates briefly) Um…yeah ok. That would be nice.

Brock walks in and sits down in front of the TV while Misty pours the now boiling water into two cups and adds the tea bags. She places one cup in front of Brock and sits down in the chair across from him. For a few minutes the two of them sip their tea in silence and watch TV. Misty is the first one to speak.

Misty: That song you sang tonight was really cool

Brock: Thanks. It was originally sung from a girl to a guy, but I thought it still fit my situation, so I changed it a little.

Misty: (sips her tea) That's cool. (becomes a little nervous) look Brock…I think I might have gone a little too far tonight. I'm sorry I made fun of you.

Brock: (laughs) It's ok Misty. I'm used to it, and I know you're not trying to be mean. I would be more worried if you didn't tease Ash and me all the time.

Misty: Yeah I know, but this time I realized I was kind of out of line, after hearing you sing.

Brock: How so?

Misty: I could tell that you really put a lot of energy and feeling into singing that song, and that it's meaning was important to you. And I went and acted as if it was something trivial.

Brock: (sets his tea down) It's ok. I'm not mad at you, don't worry

Misty: (smiles and sips more of her tea) I'm glad you understand. And I'm sure if the girl you meant that song for heard it she would reciprocate your feelings.

Brock suddenly coughs violently, causing his cup to fall from his grasp and crash on the table. Misty looks at him with surprise and concern.

Misty: (reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder) Brock, are you ok!?

Brock: (between coughs) Yeah…I'm fine…(catches his breath) I don't know what happened there.

Misty: It's ok. Just catch your breath a little while I clean up this mess.

Misty stands up, grabs the trashcan from the bathroom, and return to her seat. Brock watches as she begins sweeping the broken glass into the can

Misty: (not looking up) So who is the girl that song is meant for anyway? Must have been someone we met on our journey right?

Brock: (a little nervous) Yeah, it was someone we met.

Misty: (still working) Is it Susy from the breeder store? Or maybe the girl we met with the Marril, outside of Violet city? What was her name?

Brock: (ignoring her questions) Let me help you with that.

Without waiting for a reply Brock quickly reaches forward to pick up a piece of broken glass. "Not it's…" Misty begins to interject, but stops suddenly when her hand and Brock's collide on the way to the same piece of glass. Both of them freeze for a moment. Brock blushes and looks up at Misty. His heart begins to beat even harder than before. Suddenly he finds himself gently grabbing Misty's hand.

Misty: (looks at Brock, surprised) Brock…what…

Brock: (blushing, looking into Misty's eyes) Misty…I….I

Misty: (still a little surprised) Yes?

Brock's hand suddenly tightens a little around Misty's wrist and he leans forward slightly. Misty's surprise grows as he grabs her shoulder with his other hand. "Ouch…Brock you're hurting me. What's up with you?" Misty protests. "Misty…I" Brock responds, and without warning he suddenly pushes forward, knocking Misty out of her chair. The two of them sprawl out on the floor with Brock lying on top of Misty. "HEY!! What's your problem Brocmphhh". Misty's protest is suddenly cut off when Brock covers her mouth with his. Misty's eyes grow wider with surprise and she struggles even more, but Brock is too strong. He continues to passionately kiss Misty for several more long moments before finally breaking away. As soon as she feels him pulling back Misty shoves with all her might and pushes Brock, causing him to fall back on his butt.

Misty: (trying to catch her breath) Brock, what the HELL are you doing?!!!

Brock: (blushing madly) Misty…I. I couldn't control myself for a minute. Misty I'm….i'm so….

Voice: (sounded extremely calm) So I guess you finally told her, Brock?

Misty and Brock gasp and turn. The mood in the room drops through the floor as they see Ash framed in the open bedroom doorway, holding a sleeping Pikachu in his arms, and realize with sudden horror that he has been standing their for quit some time.

Meanwhile Meowth huddles in terror against the far wall and Jigglypuff slowly approaches him.

Meowth: (terrified) Please don't kill me Jigglypuff. Please. WE didn't mean any disrespect by running out on your performance, but it was late and we really had to get back here to um….catch the late show, yeah that's it!! Any other time we would all love to hear you sing so (cries like a baby) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Jigglypuff: (a little irritated) Jiggly Jigglypuff! Jiggly.

Meowth: (a little less scared) You don't want to kill me? Well then why did you put my friends to sleep?

Jigglypuff: jig jig puff puff

Meowth: (curious) You wanted to talk to me alone? Why?

Jigglypuff: (turns away a little in embarrassment) Puff Puff Jiggly

Meowth: Ok, so what do you want to tell me?

Jigglypuff turns back and faces Meowth. It summons all its courage, takes a big breath, and then says what it needs to say

Jigglypuff: Jiglypuff, puff puff jigpuff

Silence passes between the two Pokemon for several seconds

Meowth: (eyes bugging out to a huge size) W….WHAT??? You're…in…love with me!?!?!?!?!

"Jiggly!!" cries the pink Pokemon enthusiastically before it glomps onto Meowth and proceeds to huggle him.

Meowth: (a little nervous) Um…this is a little sudden (pushes Jigglypuff off of him) since when have you had a thing for me?

Jigglypuff: lypuff, puff puff

Meowth: (starts blushing) Yeah, I remember that day

Jigglypuff begin to explain everything to Meowth of how it came to have feeling for him Flashback Meowth is sitting all by himself on a rock near the Onix Tunnel. This day has not been a good day for him. Earlier he had had a fight with his partners over Wobbuffet's new tendency to steal Meowth's line in the motto and he had run off. Now he was sitting down to contemplate how they would get over this latest fight. Suddenly Jigglypuff walks out of the bushes and stands next to Meowth.

Meowth: (turns and looks at Jigglypuff) What's wrong Jig?

Jigglypuff: Puf (sighs loudly and plops down next to Meowth)

Meowth: Down in the dumps huh? What got you feeling blue?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly Jiggly Puff

Meowth: You say someone swiped your microphone. Nothings sacred anymore! I guess nobody cares about our feelings no more. (long sigh) Well I say the only shelter we've got against the disappointment in life is our dreams. You've got a dream don't you Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (sings under its breath) Jiggalypuff, Jigalyyyyy puff

Meowth: I hear ya. Your dream is for an audience to listen to your song all the way through. Is that it? That's a beautiful dream, jig

Jigglypuff: (jumps up and down) Jiggly Jigglypuff!

Meowth: (gazing blissfully) I've never noticed it before but you look a lot like the full moon I love so much

Jigglypuff: (taken by the complement)Ji-Jiggly..

Meowth: (sigh) I wish the Pokemon that liked me was nice and well rounded like you instead of rough on me and my tail

Jigglypuff: (places its arm on Meowth's shoulder) Jiggly, Jiggaly jiggalypuff.

Meowth: Hey, you're treating me lots nicer than my friends were

Suddenly Meowth and Jigglypuff embrace and begin to cry.

Meowth: (breaking away) You know what? Me and you are joining forces to start a team that's even better than Team Rocket. We'll call ourselves the dream team, because we aren't going to rest till our dreams come true!

Jigglypuff: (enthusiastic) Jiggly Jiggly!

Meowth: From now on the world is our apple and we're going to take a big juicy bite

It is that exact moment that the snubble that is in love with Meowth, and also happened to have stolen Jigglypuff's microphone, happens along and bites Meowth's tale. end flashback Jigglypuff finishes its story and waits for Meowth to respond.

Meowth: (blushing bright red) So you fell in love with me for what I said that day, and you've come back so that you can join my team and fulfill your dreams?

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff puff!

Meowth: (sweatdrops) Um yeah…Well I'm sorry but I'm back on Team Rocket now and we don't really have any room for new members and besides, I think you might have jumped to conclusions over what was said then.

Jigglypuff: (suddenly angry) Jiggly Jiggly!!!

Meowth: What do you mean, I'm taking it back??

Jigglypuff: (starts crying waterfall tears) JIIIIIIGGGGLYYYYPUFFFF!!!!

Jigglypuff turns and runs from the room leaving a stunned Meowth standing behind.

Meowth: (confused) I took it back?? Took what back? (sweatdrops) This is turning into some sort of sitcom. (looks up at the table) I guess I'd better go get Nurse Joy and ask her to help me carry Jessie and James back to their rooms.

Meowth walks out of the room and down the hall to the lobby to try and find Nurse Joy, still contemplating his strange encounter with Jigglypuff and wondering what he should do if it returns.

meanwhile Ash's fist slams into the side of Brock's chin, rattling his teeth and causing him to reel back. Brock crashes against the far wall of the hallway outside the room and slides down to the floor, momentarily stunned. Ash stands over him, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Misty stands behind him in the doorway to the room, watching the scene unfold. Brock staggers to his feet and rubs his chin as e looks back at Ash. But he doesn't raise his hands to fight back, but instead smiles at Ash

Brock: Thanks. I deserved that

Ash: (unclenching his fists, smiles) Yeah, you did!

Brock: (totally serious. looks down at the floor) Ash…I'm sorry. I lost control and did something horrible that I regret now. I'm sorry I broke your trust like that, I…

Ash: (interrupting) The one you should apologize to is Misty.

Brock: (nods) Yeah, your right….(turns to Misty, tries not to cry) Misty. I…I…nothing can excuse what I did!! I had no right at all, I just gave into my urges and I hurt you in the process. I never wanted to do something like that to you. Your one of my best friends (looks down at the ground) I would understand completely if you hate me now. But I'm so sorry!

Misty: (trying not to cry too) I…I don't hate your Brock. I don't think I could ever hate you.

Brock: (tries to smile) Thank you Misty. (looks down again) I…(suddenly yells, holding his head) I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! (calms down, looks up again) I can't believe I did it…to the person I love.

Misty: (gasps, totally caught of guard) Wha…? You…?

Misty glances quickly at Ash to see his reaction but is almost as surprised to see that Ash has not reacted at all. In fact he seems to have a look of recognition on his face.

Misty: (surprised, looking at Ash) Wait! You knew??

Ash hesitates and then nods guiltily. Brock laughs weakly and rubs his throbbing jaw some more.

Brock: I asked him not to tell you. I was afraid that knowing would make things even harder for you. And I guess I was right. (looks Misty straight in the eye) The girl in the song was you

Misty lets out an even more surprised gasp. Tears begin to form in her eyes

Misty: (about to cry) Oh Brock. I…I'm…

Brock: (forcefully) Now don't you start saying your sorry. You did nothing wrong.

Misty: (crying) But…I never knew…I was so insensitive…I made Ash sing that duet, and right after you had…

Ash: (feeling guilty) Don't blame yourself Misty. I should have said something, since I was the one who knew.

Brock: Neither of you are at fault! It was my feelings that caused this, you two were just doing what came natural. You're in love, after all.

Ash and Misty look at Brock and then at each other and for the briefest of moments a feeling of guilt passes through both of them. But they immediately push it away, too afraid to let it take hold.

Brock: (turns away to leave) I guess I'll go back to my room now. I don't want to trouble you two anymore today. Your probably tired of it already, but…I'm sorry (begins to walk away but stops) Ash, one more thing.

Ash: What?

Brock: I think I already told you most of this but…when you and Misty were having your dispute, it hurt me too. I couldn't bear to see Misty sad. Having to listen to her tell me what had happened, to have to watch her cry over you, it was one of the most painful moments of my life. Ash, don't make Misty cry again. If you ever hurt her again like you did then I'll…I…

Ash: (steps towards Misty protectively) Brock you know the answer to that already (looks him straight in the eye) I will NEVER hurt Misty again like that. You don't have to worry.

Misty: (wipes her tears and steps up next to Ash) And I'll never hurt Ash the way I did before. (lightly brushes her hand against Ash's) Guaranteed

Brock: That's good. Just make sure you keep your word. (smiles, turns, and begins to walk away) You two really make a great couple. Goodnight.

Brock walks around the corner, heading back to his room. Ash and Misty solemnly watch him go and then turn and re-enter their room. Ash glances at Pikachu, who is lying on the bed, snoring softly. Ash smiles and pulls the covers up higher over him.

Misty: (pets Pikachu's head) I'm glad the yelling didn't wake him up.

Ash: We did some strenuous training. He was dead asleep in my arms almost the second we walked back into the building. (pets Pikachu's head) I'll tell him what happened in the morning.

Ash and Misty sit down and Misty splits what's left of the tea into two cups and hands one to Ash. For the moment neither of them can think of what to say, so they sit in silence and sip the now cold tea. Finally Misty breaks the unbearable silence.

Misty: So, he told you before?

Ash: Yup, he did. I was totally surprised. I hadn't suspected at all.

Misty: (Bluntly) That doesn't surprise me one bit (Ash falls over) So when did he tell you?

Ash: (picks himself up) Actually it was the night you left to go back to Cerulean City.

Flashback begins Ash, Brock and Pikachu are sitting around a table in a Pokemon Center on the road to Violet City. Across the room Melody converses with her sister.

Brock: (thinking out loud) So, it looks like this whole incident was a set up. But why?

Pikachu: My guess is that they didn't want Misty to interfere with their attempt on Ash's life.

Brock: But still? Why would Team Rocket want to kill Ash? They must want Pikachu REALLY bad.

Ash: I don't know what's going on. But I'm worried about Misty. She could be in danger. (grabs his backpack, stands up) Come on Pikachu. We are going to find her.

Brock: Wait Ash. You don't even know where she went. She could be anywhere. We should call Officer Jenny and ask her to keep an eye out for Misty; you can't go looking for her by yourself.

Ash: Yes I can. I will find her and protect her from Team Rocket. I have to make up for the past few months.

Pikachu: Don't worry Brock. We'll be fine.

Ash: We'll go check out the train and bus stops to see if she has left town. If we don't come up with anything, then we will call Officer Jenny.

Brock: But...

Ash: (slyly) Are you sure you not just trying to find an excuse to see Officer Jenny?

Brock: (suddenly angry) NO!!!!!!

Ash and Pikachu both recoil back from Brock's sudden outburst. They have never heard him this mad before. A shocked expression crosses Brock's face.

Brock: I'm sorry guys. But it's not like that at all. I just...

Ash: (suddenly angry as well) Just what? Whatever it is, it can wait. Misty's out there and I'm going to her. I'm going to find her and protect her. You can do what you want but I'm going.

Brock: Ok. I understand. I won't stand in your way then. But before you go, I have to tell you something. Just hear me out please. (grabs Ash's arm)

Ash begins to pull away but then notices the dead serious look on Brock's face. And something else too. Sadness. And as soon as he notices it he knows that what Brock has to say is very important.

Ash: Ok Brock. I'm listening.

Brock: Ash I…(looks away) I…love Misty

Ash and Pikachu both let out shocked gasps. Ash sits back down in his seat hard and Brock reclaims his chair across from him

Ash: (very surprised) But….But…. I thought…

Brock: That I only liked older women? (laughs) I guess my usual behavior kind of gives off that impression? But I know Misty is different from the others

Ash: (suddenly angry) How! How do you know that Misty isn't just like any other beautiful girl you drool all over??

Brock: Because I KNOW her

Ash: (confused) Huh? What do you mean?

Brock: I ogle beautiful girls because that's what they are, beautiful. Sure I like them, but I've never really had the opportunity to know any of them, so I can't really say I've loved any of them. I've known Misty for almost two years now, the same amount of time I've known you. At first I admit I did kind of pass her off, thinking she was too young for me, but because of that my vision was unclouded by my usual craziness and I was able to form a close friendship with her. I came to love Misty because of the person she is and not because of her body. But I realized my feelings too late.

Ash: Yeah?

Brock: I kind of had a feeling the day you two officially became a couple, but I still wasn't completely aware. It wasn't until I left you guys and stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile that I realized it.

Ash: (more curious) Brock, what happened to you at Ivy's that freaked you out so much? Does it have anything to do with this?

Brock: (smiling tiredly) It has everything to do with this. For the longest time I thought I was in love with Ivy. After all, she was a really nice person, a great Pokemon researcher, and she had big breasts. But I felt like there was something missing. I eventually confessed my feelings to Ivy and she did the thing I had expected least. She told me I was in love with someone else. She said she could tell from the way I acted all the time that my true heart wasn't dedicated to her. That's why I left and returned to Pallet Town. I was acting depressed for a while because I was in denial, first of the fact that I could love someone other than Ivy, and then for the fact that…I had fallen in love with my best friend's girl.

Ash: (beginning to cry) Brock, I'm sorry…

Brock: Ash, don't apologize. You love her and she reciprocated those feelings. There is nothing for you to feel sorry about. I realized my feelings too late.

Ash: (becoming serious again) She may not reciprocate anymore.

Tears begin to roll down Ash's face and suddenly he stands up and glares at Brock, anger and sadness filling him.

Ash: Brock, why did you stop me? You could have told me this later. Misty is out there and she could be in danger. We are wasting time.

Brock: (standing up too) I stopped you because…(looks away from Ash)

Ash: Because what?!

Brock: Because... (suddenly forceful) I don't want to see her hurt anymore!!

Ash: (surprised again) Huh?

Brock: (almost crying) Misty has been suffering, from everything. She can't stop hating herself for what she said about you on that island. She doesn't know if you still love her, and then she walks out to see you and Melody…

Ash: (angry) HEY! You know why that happened! It wasn't my fault.

Brock: (yelling) I KNOW!! But…(calming down a little) but she doesn't. If you go after her now, so soon after what happened, will you be able to fix things? Or will you just end up hurting her more? I…(sits down with his head in his hands) I don't want to see her cry anymore. I won't be able to take it.

And suddenly Brock begins to cry softly, something which startles Ash more than anything else. Seeing Brock, the one guy he thought was the most mature, unmovable, and calm person, break down like anyone else affects him. Ash's anger melts away. He walks over and puts his hand on Brock's shoulder. Brock looks up at Ash

Ash: (smiling) Have a little faith in the power of love, buddy. I know things will work out alright. No matter what happens, my feelings for Misty will never change. I love her, and even if by some chance her feelings have changed I still have to go to her and protect her, to show her that I'm for real.

Pikachu: (giving a peace sign) Don't worry Brock. I'll keep Ash in line if he does anything else stupid

Ash: Hey, whose side are you on??

Brock wipes his eyes and stands up, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Brock: (serious) You better mean every word you've said Ash Ketchum or I swear…

Ash: (serious) Of course I mean what I said.

Brock: (smiles again) Ok then. You and Pikachu go and check all the bus and train stations to see if you can find out where she went, and I'll call Officer Jenny and report Team Rocket's activities.

Ash: (enthusiastically) OK, let's go Pikachu! (begins running towards the door, but stops and turns around) Thanks Brock, for being concerned for Misty and being honest.

Brock: You're Welcome! But one more thing, Ash. (Ash hesitates) Don't tell Misty about this. I don't want to make things more complicated than they are already.

Ash: I think its too late for that now but…(considers for a second) ok, I won't tell her

Brock: Thanks.

End Flashback Ash finishes recounting his story and Misty sits for a moment in stunned silence. As she thinks of what has happened tears begin to well up in her eyes once again.

Misty: I can't believe I never noticed. I should have noticed…(clenching her fists) I was stupid!

Ash: Don't be so hard on yourself. He hid it well, I never noticed either

Misty: (eyes narrow) Well that's what we all expect from you (Ash falls over again) But I should have seen something, noticed some sign. I'm supposed to be the mature one after all.

Ash: (slightly irritated) Hey you don't have to put it that way. (gets back in his seat) Don't act like you're the only one going through this. I was hard for me when I found out too.

Misty: (a little angry) But you found out a long time ago. You had plenty of time to think about it. But it's different for me now!

Ash: (suddenly very serious) Yeah, it is different now. When I found out I couldn't tell you anything. I had to deal with it all myself. Do you think it was easy for me!

Misty is taken aback by Ash's forcefulness, and begins to cry a little harder. Ash's stern look softens and he gets up out of his seat to kneel in front of Misty, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

Ash: I'm sorry I yelled…but it's true. I had to bear it alone and that's the big difference between then and now, because this time, you have me. You won't have to deal with it all alone like I did, this time we can support each other and share the problem. (brushes his hand against Misty's cheek) I'm here for you.

Misty: Ash…(holds his hand against her cheek, closes her eyes) Thank you. I'm sorry for being selfish.

Ash: It's ok. So, think we should go to bed now? (glances at the clock and sweat drops) It's kind of late.

Misty: (nods her head) Yeah we should. I'm exhausted.

Ash: Ok then. I'll change out here, you take the bathroom.

Misty nods again as she stands up and heads into the small bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ash quickly changes into his trademark yellow and green pajamas and turns back the covers of the bed. Just as he lies down on his side the bathroom door opens and Misty walks out in her pajamas, her hair no longer tied back in its usual ponytail. She lies down on her side of the bed, pulls he covers over her, and turns away from Ash. Ash switches the light off and turns over, facing away from Misty. Instead of trying to go to sleep he lays awake and listens to Misty breathing, waiting for her to fall asleep first. Soon though he hears the thing he had hoped not to, the sound of Misty crying softly. "Misty, are you ok?" he asks as he turns over and gently grips her shoulder. She slowly turns to face him and the moonlight filtering through the window illuminates her tear stained face. "Yeah I guess so. But I still can't stop thinking…" she responds slowly. Ash smiles and reaches over to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "Just remember what I said ok?" he asks. "Yeah, ok." She responds sadly. After a moment of hesitation Misty reaches out and draws Ash towards her, pressing herself close against his comforting warmth, and burying her face in his shoulder to cry. Ash takes Misty in his arms and holds her close, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to let out all of the pent up emotion she has accumulated over this night. Soon the exhaustion of the day overtakes them both and they peacefully drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

scene switch Giovanni sits in a dark room surrounded by dozens of monitors, each showing a different area of his large headquarters building. His faithful Persian sits by the side of his chair, licking its paws. After a moment of contemplating, Giovanni looks up from the document he is reading, a sinister smile stretching across his face as he does. "It's time" he thinks to himself and he presses a button on the console in front of him. The camera changes and a young blonde haired girl appears on the screen.

Girl: Yes, Boss?

Giovanni: Agent 009, we are moving out. It is time to put the final phase of Project GS into motion.

009: I'm glad; I've really been looking forward to this assignment sir. So, what's the plan?

Giovanni: Its simple, we will move to steal the Dimensional keys and then bring them both to the designated place, where the final stage will begin.

009: Sir, may I ask? What IS the final stage of this Project?

Giovanni: (smiling sinisterly) That is classified information. You will just have to wait and find out.

009: Ok then, I'll look forward to it. When do we leave?

Giovanni: In 2 hours

009: (salutes) Check. I'll get everything ready for you. See you in two hours sir. 009 out

The screen goes blank and Giovanni swivels away. He looks up at the ceiling and laughs evilly

Giovanni: Hey, are you out there listening? You've failed. The final stage is almost ready to begin, and you're pathetic attempts to keep them alive have been for nothing. You've grown weak but we are still the same, and once this is complete neither you nor your allies will be able to stop our power. I've won!! (looks down at his hand, and whispers to himself) …ANGELUS ERRARE…(clenches his fist)…it's almost within my grasp…


	4. Chapter 3: Crossing Over

Chapter Three: Crossing Over

**"…You Must…Cross Over….The ****Battle****….It's Almost Time…For The Awakening…Please…You Must Hurry…Contacts!!"**

Ash and Misty both sit up in bed at the same time. They glance around the room, momentarily dis-oriented, before they finally realize where they are. The sun shines brightly through the windows of the Pokemon Center, marking the start of a brand new day. Ash breaths a sigh of relief and plops back down on his pillow. Misty gets out of bed and pours herself a glass of water to drink.

Ash/Misty: That was one weird dream!

Ash and Misty look up at each other in surprise.

Misty: (pointing at Ash) You had a weird dream too?

Ash: (confused) Yeah.

Misty: (perplexed) That's strange. What a coincidence (walks back to the bed and sits down) I wonder if we dreamed the same thing too.

Ash: (dramatic) The special bond of love we share runs extra deep

Misty: (wacks him with a fan) Be serious Ash. What was your dream about anyway?

Ash: I was in some chamber, filled with water. There was this big glowy thing in the center of the room, and I heard a weird voice speaking to me. It talked about a battle and crossing over, and something about Contacts. I don't remember everything.

Misty: (sigh of relief) Well that wasn't what I dreamed. At least we now know we aren't going totally crazy.

Ash: What did you dream about?

Misty: (thinks about it) It's becoming fuzzy already. I know it was something about us, and Brock. I think we had some sort of fight, or Brock did something stupid. I can't remember anything else.

Ash: What kind of fight?

Misty: I don't remember. I just know it was something really traumatic, something that made all three of us really sad.

Ash: Well aren't you glad it was just a dream?

Misty: Yeah.. But I can't shake the feeling that it was real. It felt so real

Ash: (laughing) Well that's usually how dreams are. Mine felt pretty realistic too. But now we are awake so there isn't anything to worry about.

Misty: You sound very mature this morning (slyly, poking Ash's cheek) Who are you and what did you do with the real Ash Ketchum?

Ash: (blushing) HEY! (waterfall tears) Your mean!

Misty: (laughing) You are too easy, Ashy-boy!

Misty seductively drapes her arms around Ash's neck and looks into his eyes. Ash's blushes a deep red.

Misty: That's one of the reasons I love you.

Misty leans forward and plants a kiss on Ash's lips. Ash closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Misty, returning the kiss with equal passion. Suddenly the door opens and Brock barges in. "Hey guys, wake up. Nurse Joy has breakfast read…" he begins, before stopping in mid sentence as he lays eyes on the scene before him. A sly look appears on his face.

Brock: (anime devil ears) Looks like you guys had a nice night. I hope it was a satisfying experience, being your first time and all. You guys better have used protection or your mom will be really mad.

Silence fills the room for about ten seconds before...

…BAM

Brock's head is crushed into the ground by a huge hammer.

Misty: (fangs and evil eyes) PERVERT!!!! What the hell are you thinking!!! We wouldn't dream of doing THAT now!

SMASHSMASHSMASHSQUASHBASHBANG AAAAAIEEEEEEEEE STOMPSTOMPKABOOM

The smoke clears to reveal Misty standing over a burnt pile of ashes that used to be Brock. Misty reaches down and grabs Brock by the neck, dragging him to his feet.

Misty: (shakes Brock's mangled corpse) For your information this Pokemon center only has one bed per room!! Ash and I shared it out of necessity, that's all!!!

Brock: (barely alive) Ok…..Truce

Misty drops Brock back on the floor and stomps over to the bed, still fuming

Misty: I can't believe he would think of suggesting that.

Ash: (sweat drop) Remind me never to make you really mad. By the way…What was Brock talking about?

Silence fills the room again, before Misty fall over. Brock recomposes himself and stands up.

Misty: (sweat drop) Why oh why am I cursed with a clueless boyfriend?

Brock: (sweatdrop) I guess that's the end of that theory. (floats out the door) Time to go have breakfast with the lovely Nurse Joy.

Ash: (totally clueless) I'm confused.

Misty: Like always. (Ash falls over) I'll shower and get dressed in here. You go use Brock's room. See you at breakfast. (walks into the bathroom and closes the door)

Ash: Ok, I guess.

Ash picks up the still sleeping Pikachu, walks out of the room and down the hall to Brock's rented room. 20 minutes later the two of them join Brock, Misty, and Togepi in the lobby for breakfast. After a little bit of deliberation, the trio decides to head back to Azalea town and hook up with Professor Oak, who called them the previous day to inform them that he and Tracey would be in the area. The group starts off as soon as they finish breakfast, determined to reach Azalea before nightfall. None of them seem to catch onto the fact that they are being followed. Their pursuer keeps his distance to make sure he is not seen by the three children.

Mysterious Man: Everything is finally about to come together. It's time for the cross-over

meanwhile Giovanni sits in the private cabin of his specially designed Team Rocket stealth jet. He watches the screen in front of him, which displays the jet's progress across the map. Giovanni punches a button and a side monitor turns on to reveal the cock-pit of the jet. 009 turns away from her control panel and faces the camera.

Giovanni: Report, 009

009: (salutes) Everything is on schedule. We will be arriving in the Azalea town area in about 10 minutes. We successfully made it out of Viridian City air-space without being detected.

Giovanni: (bragging) Of course we did! This jet is state of the art. No current technology owned by the law could hope to track us down in this baby. 009, are you ready?

009: Yes sure, of course. But…

Giovanni: (mad) But what?!?!

009: (jumps back a little) Well, don't you think we should take a few grunts with us on the mission. You never know what could happen.

Giovanni: None of the others can be trusted. It's going to be just you and me, but I'm sure we will be successful. I am confidant in your training, 009

009: (ego boost. Stands up a little straighter) Thank you sir! I promise to put my all into this mission.

Giovanni: (smiles) That's good to know. I have to prepare now. Inform me of when we have landed.

009: Yes sir!

Giovanni switches the monitor off, stands up, and crosses the room to a small cabinet. Opening it, Giovanni takes out five poke-balls and attaches them to his belt. He then takes a 6th poke-ball and recalls his Persian into it before attaching it to his belt. He then sits back down in his chair and waits patiently for the jet to land, repeatedly going over the plan of attack in his head.

meanwhile Brock quietly walks down the hall of the Pokemon center towards Ash and Misty's bedroom, to check and see if his friends are awake yet. He is nervous about seeing them this morning, considering the events of the previous night, but he knows he can't purposely avoid them or it might makes things even worse. He stops outside their room and silently whispers to himself, summoning up the courage to open the door. Finally, he works up enough confidence to open the door and step inside. He pauses for a minute, confused when he doesn't see anyone sleeping on the couch, before the scene hits him.

Brock: (snickering to himself) I guess Ash decided to comfort Misty a little after last night's events.

Brock sneaks to the side of the bed and patiently waits for Ash and Misty to awaken. His wait is not long, for a few moments later both of them start awake and sit up in bed. The two of them look around the room dis-oriented, and don't seem to notice Brock at all.

Ash/Misty: What a weird dream! (turn and look at each other in surprise) Huh? You had one too?

Brock: So the love birds are finally awake. Did you too have a…pleasurable night? Just wait till I tell Mrs. Ketchum.

Silence fills the room as Misty and Ash turn, finally realizing that Brock is standing next to the bed looking down at them. Suddenly…

**BAM!**

Misty slams Brock's head into the ground with a giant hammer.

Misty: PERVERT!! What are you doing in our room??? Its called privacy, you dork!

Brock: (yelling back) What are you two doing in the same bed!?

Misty: (blushing, becomes defensive) Well…you see…This Pokemon Center only has one bed in each room. So we had to share.

Brock: (snickering) A likely story. There is a couch in this room, you know, one of you could have slept there. No, I think something else was going on here (Misty turn's bright red) See, your blushing.

Misty: (eyes turn red, grows fangs) We are WAAAY to young for THAT, Hentai! You must now be PUNISHED!!!!

KEEEEEEEERPOW!!!!!!!

outside Pokemon scatter and run in fear at the sound of a huge explosion. A large mushroom cloud appears on the horizon, floating up from a blackened crater on the back of the nearby Pokemon Center

inside Ash and Misty's room has been reduced to a smoldering black hole. Misty stands in the center, panting loudly

Misty: I can't believe I actually took pity on you last night.

Brock: (barely alive) I'll go now…Breakfast…will be ready…in 10 minutes (slowly crawls down the hallway towards the lobby)

Ash: (laughing ) It's nice to see everything back to the way it was between us but…(looks around, sweat drops) did you have to nuke the room?

Misty: (Still mad) Yes and he deserved it. Now we are totally even for last night. I can't believe he suggested that we…

Ash: Yeah, what WAS Brock talking about? (Misty falls over) What? Did I say something wrong?

Misty: (sweatdrop) No Ash, nothing at all.

Pikachu: (grubbing its eyes groggily) What's all the commotion?

Misty: I blasted Brock because he made a few over-the-line comments about me and Ash.

Pikachu: What else is new?

Misty: Haha, very funny. (looks up at Ash) I guess we better get cleaned up and ready for breakfast. I'll go borrow the shower in Team Rocket's room, you go use Brock's. (turns back to Pikachu) Can you watch Togepi for me while I'm getting ready?

Pikachu: No problem

Misty: (smiles and winks) Thanks. See you guys at breakfast (leaves the room)

Ash: (smiling) It's nice to see Brock and Misty back to their old ways again. I was worried for awhile.

Pikachu: What are you talking about?

Ash: I'll tell you later. It's a complicated story.

Pikachu: I'll look forward to it, now you better go take a shower and get dressed before Misty comes back and blows you up too

Ash: (laughing) Yeah, good idea. I better hurry.

Ash heads down the hall towards Brock's room, the dream of that morning fading from his memory. Twenty minutes later he joins the rest of the gang in the lobby, where Nurse Joy is serving them pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Ash: (sitting down next to Misty) Hey everyone. Have a good night's sleep?

Jessie: (sipping a cup of coffee) Perfectly fine, considering we were first put to sleep by Jigglypuff, then awakened very rudely by a loud explosion. (Misty sweat drops) Other than that, it was fine.

Ash: (sweat drop) Jigglypuff is still around? That's…just great.

James: (matter-of factly) Yes, we'll have to watch our backs for awhile. But...Jigglypuff failed to put Meowth to sleep even though it was still there when he came into the room to find us (half glares sideways at Meowth) At least according to his story

Jessie: (glaring) Yeah Meowth, why didn't Jigglypuff get you?

Meowth: (blushing) Uh…no reason!

Misty: So you guys didn't hear anything else last night?

James: Nope, nothing at all. Why?

A brief silence passes between Ash, Misty, and Brock. They glance quickly at each other, trying to read each other's expressions, as they debate to themselves whether to tell Team Rocket. Finally Ash tries to breaks the silence.

Ash: (acting nervous) Well…you see…

Misty: Brock, Ash and I just had a few things last night we had to talk about. But we worked them all out last night, so there aren't anymore problems.

Brock: (a little surprised) Really?

Misty: (smiling) Of course. We're all friends here right?

Jessie: (smiling) Yep. It's nice to know you guys were able to work out your problems, whatever they may have been. (shrugs her shoulders) and I guess I shouldn't bother trying to ask what they were, since I get the feeling your not planning on revealing that info.

Misty: (still smiling) Not a chance. It was our business.

Jessie: What I figured.

Ash: (trying to change the subject) So…Where should we head today?

Brock: Well we could continue on to Goldenrod City so you can compete for your next badge, or we could catch a quick ride back to Azalea town and check out what Professor Oak and Kurt are researching.

Misty: What do you think Ash? The badge or research?

Ash: (thinks for half a second) I think…(everyone leans forward in anticipation) we should go see Professor Oak! (everyone falls over from surprise)

Misty: (jumping to her feet) REALLY!!?? I think this is a turn of events no one expected.

Ash: (narrow eyed) What's that supposed to mean?

James: Nothing…we're just a little…shocked that's all.

Brock: Why did you decide on Azalea town, Ash?

Ash: (shrugs and laughs) I don't know. I guess I'm a little curious about why Professor Oak came and it just seemed like a good idea.

Brock: (whipping out a map and spreading it on the table) If we take this path here (moves his finger along the map) then we can get back to Azalea town by late this afternoon.

Jessie: Ok then, it's decided.

Meowth: (raising his hand) Azalea Ho!

Everyone else: YEAH!

The group quickly finishes its breakfast, thanks Nurse Joy for her hospitality, and sets off on the shortcut back to Azalea Town. None of them notice Jigglypuff following closely behind, staying just out of their sensory range. Several hours later the group arrives in Azalea town and heads directly to Professor Kurt's house. Delia emerges from Kurt's kitchen with a tray of food just as the group arrives.

Delia: (surprised) Hey Ash, hey guys, what are you doing here?

Ash: Hey Mom. We thought we'd come and see what Kurt and Professor Oak are up to with the GS Ball.

Delia: Well that's nice. I'm glad to get to see you a little more before I go back to Pallet Town. Follow me, I was just making some snacks for Kurt, the Professor, and I.

Delia heads down the hall towards the blacksmith room, where Kurt makes his Apricorn Pokeballs, and the group quickly follows. They enter the dark room to see Kurt crouched on the floor in front of his work table, his back turned to the door. As Delia sets the tray of food down on a clear table he finally turns and notices the new arrivals.

Kurt: Hey Ash, hey guys. What are you doing back in town? Didn't you already win your Hive Badge, Ash?

Ash: Yeah I did. We decided to come back and see what you and Professor Oak were working on. (a thought occurs to him) Hey Kurt, I used the lure ball you made for me to catch a Totodile!!

Kurt: (smiling) I'm glad to hear you put it to good use.

Misty: (annoyed) Yeah, a Totodile that was supposed to be mine.

Ash: Was not!

Misty: (pressing her face against his) WAS too!

Ash: (pushing back) WAS not! (everyone sweat drops, Pikachu starts sparking)

Togepi: (notices Pikachu) Uh-oh. I better get out of the damage zone.

Pikachu: ENOUGH!!!!!!!

Togepi leaps out of Misty's arms just as Pikachu unleashes a powerful thunder shock, frying both Ash and Misty.

Brock: (wagging his finger) Tsk tsk. We already worked out that dispute when it happened. No need to bring it up again.

Ash/Misty: (still a little fried) All right, all right. Truce, Pikachu. (both fall over at the same time)

James: Getting back on subject, where is the Professor anyway?

Delia: (sweat drop) Well…you see…

Suddenly the door to the room bursts open and Professor Oak rushes in, slamming the door closed behind him.

Oak: (out of breath) Is he in here? Is it safe?

Meowth: Is who in here??

Suddenly Oak freezes in place, a visible shiver running up his spine. Tracey appears out of nowhere from behind Oak. He drapes his arms around the Professor's neck and leans close to his ear to whisper something.

Tracey: (whispering in a low seductive voice) _Boku wa, Kimi no…Vanilla_

Oak: AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! (runs out of the room a top speed, trailing Tracey behind)

Misty: (sweat drop) Tracey is really starting to scare me.

Kurt: (sweat drop) It's been like this all day. The Professor has barely had any time to do research.

Jessie: (huge sweat drop) Did Tracey say what I think he said?

Brock: Yep…I think he did.

James: And people think I'm gay…

Ash/Delia: I'm confused (everyone else falls over)

Misty: (restraining herself) Must refrain…from killing…boyfriend.

Brock: So anyway…what is it that you and Professor Oak are trying to find out, Professor Kurt?

Kurt: Ever since a few weeks ago some strange things have been happening with the GS ball

James: What kind of strange things?

Kurt: Well…(turns and gestures towards his work table) take a look for yourself

The group crowds around the table and looks into the tray sitting there, that had been previously obscured by Professor Kurt's body. Their eyes grow wide with surprise. "What…the…!" they exclaim as they gaze down in amazement, unable to believe what they are seeing. The GS Ball is glowing. Swirling pink, green, and icy-blue colors issue from between the seams of the Ball, like a mysterious aura borealis.

Jessie: How bizarre!

Kurt: Neither the Professor or I have been able to figure out what is causing the glowing light, and we still can't open the darn thing.

Suddenly the electricity goes out, plunging the windowless room into near complete darkness. The soft glow of the GS ball is the only light that can be seen

Ash: What's going on??

Kurt: I don't know. Wait just a moment and I'll grab my emergency flashlight. I hope my granddaughter is still asleep. She's terrified of blackouts.

Kurt rummages around under his desk for a few minutes and finds the flashlight. He flicks it on just as the door bursts open and Oak charges in, still trailing Tracey behind him. He collapses to the floor out of breath and the group runs to his aid.

Oak: (still out of breath) This…isn't an accident or a blackout. The power…was cut.

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?

Oak: I was hiding from Tracey in the den when I thought I saw a weird shadow. I thought it might have been Tracey, but it headed in the opposite direction, towards the back yard. A few moments later the electricity went out. I made my way the backyard to check the fuses and that's when I found that the box had been destroyed. (a collective gasp from the group)

Tracey: (still clinging to Oak) I saw a shadow too and I'm pretty sure it was heading in the same direction Oak said it was. I also heard some weird sounds coming from the Apricorn orchard earlier this morning. They sounded like an airplane landing.

Misty: What are we going to do?

Oak: This is probably some kind of break-in. We better search the house and find the intruder, before they steal anything valuable.

Female voice: (laughing) Too late!!

Everyone turns and Kurt shines his flashlight in the direction of his work table. Standing on the table is a 15 year old girl, with blonde hair puffed out into two cone shaped protrusions. Knee high white boots cloth her feet and elbow length white gloves cover her arms. Her shirt is black and emblazoned with a large red R and a red and white cap sits atop her head. She laughs evilly at the group and tosses the GS ball up and down in one hand, the other held to her lips, clutching a black tulip.

Brock: Who are you, beautiful young lady? (everyone falls over)

Misty: BROCK! Should you really be flirting at a time like this?

Brock: (rubs his head, and laughs) Sorry, old habits die hard.

Jessie: (observing the shirt) She's from Team Rocket.

James: But we've never seen her before.

Mysterious girl: Of course you haven't. Team Rocket agents of my status don't mingle with your kind. (spins her tulip like a pencil) I am Agent 009, also known as The Black Tulip. But you can call me Domino. I'm the highest ranking Team Rocket agent in the organization. I'm surprised. The bratty kids and the traitors are here together. This would be the perfect opportunity to finish you off.

Delia: What are you doing here?

Domino: What does it look like? I'm stealing this GS Ball. You guys don't need it anyway; our boss can put it to much better use.

James: Wait a minute (rubs his forehead in thought) Yes I thought something was familiar!

Jessie: What James? Spit it out.

James: The Team Rocket top secret document I found said something about a "Project GS".

Ash: Why is Team Rocket doing these things? What do you need the GS ball for, and why do you keep threatening my friends and I

Domino: Even I don't know everything but if I did I wouldn't tell you guys. I've got to be going now. We'll give you guys a break for now, since we're in such a hurry.

Domino whips out a large rocket launcher and fires it at the wall, blowing a huge hole in the wood. Two jet pack wings suddenly pop out of her back and she blasts off through the hole and into the distance, the GS ball in hand. Ash runs after her, leaping through the hole with one bound.

Ash: (calling back over his shoulder) We can't let her get away.

Tracey: (throwing a pokeball) Go Scyther, follow that girl.

Tracey's pokeball bursts open and releases the Scyther that he caught in the Orange Islands. The large human sized bug climbs to a high altitude and quickly zooms off at top speed. The others quickly climb out through the hole in the wall and run after Ash, who is trying his hardest to keep Scyther in sight. After a few minutes Scyther pulls ahead of the group and flies out of site. Ash slows down and the others are able to catch up with him.

Ash: (out of breath) Darn, lost them.

Tracey: Don't worry Ash, I've got it covered. (opens another pokeball, Venonat pops out) Venonat, keep track of Scyther's position using your radar.

Misty: And besides, we shouldn't just blindly rush in and attack. We need to try and sneak up on Team Rocket.

Brock: And we need to leave someone behind to go and get help in case something happens to us.

Ash: Ok. (turns to Delia) Mom, I think you should go back. This is going to be really dangerous.

Delia: Are you crazy? There is no way I'm sitting on the sidelines while my only son goes into battle. I'm coming with you.

Ash: But…

Oak: I agree with Ash. Delia you need to stay out of this. It might get ugly and you don't have any Pokemon to defend yourself with.

Delia: But…

Kurt: (interrupting) I'll go back and contact Officer Jenny. I'll be more of a burden than Delia, being old and all, and I don't have any Pokemon either. I need to check on my granddaughter too.

Delia: (smiling) Then it's decided. I'm coming with you guys. And don't under estimate me I have a few surprises up my sleeve.

Ash: (sweat drop) What do you mean by that? (Delia just smiles)

Kurt: Well I guess that's that. Good luck guys. I'll get Officer Jenny out here ASAP. (runs back towards the house)

Oak: But…(stares at Delia) I guess we have no choice, your going to come no matter what we say. But just know that I still don't like this.

Delia: Fine with me.

Brock: Let's get going guys. Tracey said he heard a plane. If we don't hurry they might take off before we can stop them.

Tracey: Venonat, lead us to Scyther using your radar.

Venonat hurry off into the hills as fast as its shrimpy legs can carry it, with the group following close behind. After a few minutes they come to a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Scyther is crouching behind a small thicket, watching the dark sinister looking jet sitting in the middle of the clearing. The group quietly joins Scyther behind the thicket. Tracey recalls Venonat and then turns and watches the scene with the others. Domino is seen sitting beneath the fuselage, removing her jet pack. Suddenly a ramp appears out of the side of the plane, and a sinister looking man descends. His features are obscured in the large shadow cast by the plane.

Giovanni: Did you get the pokeball?

Domino: Yes sir. I was also able to outrun my pursuers, those bratty kids and the Team Rocket traitors.

Giovanni: (rubbing his chin) They are here too? Interesting. Maybe things won't be as easy as we thought.

James: (whispering) EEEEEE!, It's the Boss. What should we do now?

Jessie: (whispering) I don't know. Why don't you try thinking up something, James?

Meowth: (thinks for a moment, then announces his idea) How about we do the motto while the rest of you guys sneak around behind those two and attack from there?

James: That sounds reasonable

Misty: Are you guys sure? It will be a big risk.

Jessie: (winking and flashing a peace sign) Don't worry. We're invincible.

Misty: (still not convinced) Ok, whatever you say. (turns to the others) Come on guys, let's get in position.

Delia: (talking to herself) Why does that man's voice sound so familiar? I swear I've heard it somewhere before.

Oak: (looking back at Delia) Did you say something, Delia?

Delia: (suddenly becomes nervous) No, nothing at all!!

Oak gives her a half believing look, before turning and crawling after the others. While Jessie, James, and Meowth crouch behind the thicket, Scyther and the rest of the group quietly circles around to the other side of the clearing. Meanwhile, Giovanni and Domino continue their conversation.

Giovanni: Now that we have one of the keys, the other will soon fall into our hands.

Domino: We should get out of here ASAP. I'm sure those kids probably went to get Officer Jenny after I blasted out of there.

Giovanni: We don't have to worry about the pathetic law with our power. (Contemplates the idea for a moment) But I would like to move along and head for the cross-over point. The sooner the second key is ours, the sooner we can celebrate our victory. Domino, prepare the jet for take-off immediately.

Jessie/James: Not so fast (sarcastic tone) Boss

Domino/Giovanni: What?

The two villains turn to see Jessie and James standing behind them.

Jessie: If you guys think we're here for trouble…

James: We're definitely going to burst your bubble

Jessie: Instead of causing tribulation...

James: We've undergone a transformation.

Jessie: Though it's way outside our usual range...

James: We're going to do something nice for a change.

Jessie: (striking a pose) JESSIE!!!!!!

James: (mimicking Jessie) JAMES!!!!!!!

Jessie: Up till now Team Rocket has been quit unscrupulous.

James: Being good guy for once will be super-dupulous

Meowth: (pops up between J and J) Meowth, that's right!

POP WOOOOOOBUFFFFET that's right!! (Jessie automatically calls Wobbuffet back)

Giovanni: (seriously ticked off) First you turn traitor, then you bastardize our motto further. I can't believe Cassidy and Butch were unable to dispose of the likes of you. (removes a pokeball) I guess I'll have to do it myself.

Ash: (stepping out of the bushes behind Giovanni) Not so fast. You'll have to deal with us first.

Giovanni and Domino turn around again to see the rest of the group standing behind them, glaring fiercely. Ash has released Bulbasaur, Misty has released Poliwirl, and Brock has released Geodude.

Giovanni: (glances scornfully at Domino) I guess you weren't able to shake them after all were you. No matter. You take the traitors. I'll deal with the brats.

Domino: (a little scared) I'm so sorry sir. I won't fail you. (turns to Team Rocket) I'm taking you down. (throws two pokeballs) Go Beedrill, go Houndour!

James: You won't beat us! (throws his Pokeballs) Go Victreebell, go Weezing.

Jessie: (throws her remaining pokeball) Get in there Arbok, you too Meowth.

Meowth: (leaps forward) I'm ready to kick butt.

Domino: (mock fright) Oooooh, 4 against 2. I'm really scared…not! Beedrill, use twin needle, Houndour, use flame thrower.

Domino and TR's Pokemon begin their intense battle. Meanwhile, Giovanni approaches the kids, smiling sinisterly. He steps out of the shadow of the airplane and fully into the light.

Giovanni: My name is Giovanni, I'm the leader of Team Rocket, and that's all your ever going to find out.

Suddenly Delia lets out a surprised scream and falls to her knees.

Delia: No…It can't be!! It just can't!

Giovanni: (finally notices Delia) Ah, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't think you would be here. It's been a long time, Delia. (everyone gasps)

Ash: What's wrong Mom, what's he talking about??

Giovanni: What's this? You haven't told him the truth? I'm shocked. I thought you were the kind of person who would be honest with the people she loves. But I guess not.

Oak: (just as surprised) What's going on here Delia? Do you know this criminal?

Giovanni: Know me? That's putting it lightly.

Delia: SHUT UP!!

Everyone jumps back a step at the force of Delia's voice, most of all Ash. Delia slowly gets to her feet and then glares at Giovanni, her eyes filled with strong anger.

Ash: (the most surprised of all) Mom? What's he talking about?

Delia: (ignoring Ash) How dare you. You're the one who left!! And now this, threatening MY son.

Ash: (totally confused) Mom, what are you talking about!!!!!?

Oak: Yes Delia, please explain this.

Giovanni: (laughing) This has been amusing, but I'm done playing around. I've got more important things to do. So lets make this quick. (throws a pokeball) Nidoking, aim your hyper beam at that boy (points at Ash)

A huge purple Nidoking appears out of the thrown pokeball, and immediately launches a huge beam of yellow energy at Ash. Everyone watches, too stunned to move, as the powerful attack heads straight for Ash. Misty starts running towards him but she realizes that she is way to slow and will never make it in time. Ash holds up his arms and shields his face, clenching up against the inevitable pain. Suddenly…

Delia: (throwing a pokeball) Mr. Mime use Barrier to block that hyper beam.

Mr. Mime materializes in front of Ash and immediately puts up an invisible wall. The hyper beam crashes into it and dissipates harmlessly. Ash falls to his knees in relief and Misty runs up to him, throwing her hands around his neck. Delia stands protectively in front of Ash, facing Giovanni.

Misty: (on the verge of tears) Thank goodness your not hurt!. I was so worried. (hugs him tighter)

Ash: It's ok, Misty, I'm fine. (turns to Delia) Mom, you brought Mr. Mime with you?

Delia: Yep. Mimey really wanted to come with me this time, so I went out and bought a pokeball for it. (turns to Giovanni, and fixes him with a powerful glare) I told you back then and I'll say it again now. Lay one finger on Ash and I'll kill you.

Giovanni: (smirking) I'd like to see you try. Nidoking, trample them into the ground with your take down attack. (Nidoking starts charging towards Delia)

Delia: Mr. Mime use your psychic attack to stop that Nidoking in its tracks.

Mr. Mime launches a powerful psychic attack at the charging Pokemon, taking full advantage of Nidoking's poison type. Ash gets to his feet and faces the battle.

Delia: (turning to the others) Hurry, while Mr. Mime holds it off, attack with your Pokemon. Together we can beat him.

Brock: Alright! Geodude use rock throw.

Tracey: Scyther get in there and use slash. (pulls out his other pokeballs) Marill, come out and use Water gun. Venonat, back Mr. Mime up with your Psybeam.

Misty: Go, Poliwirl, combine your water gun with Marill's

The groups' Pokemon all attack at once, dealing their damage to Nidoking's tough hide. Giovanni calls for Nidoking to shape up and fight right, but Nidoking is unable to move due to Mr. Mime's powerful psychic attack. The kid's Pokemon back off, and Nidoking collapses to its knees, nearly exhausted.

Ash: (Steps forward and turns his cap around) Now it's my turn. Bulbasaur, finish it off with a solar beam.

Bulbasaur unleashes the powerful sun energy it's been storing up all day in one huge blinding beam of light. The attack strikes Nidoking square in the chest, fainting it instantly.

Giovanni: (laughing confidently) Very impressive. You have talent and team work. But you have only defeated one of my Pokemon. There are five more where that came from. (throws pokeballs in the air) Nidoqueen, Rydon, Golem, Sandslash, and Persian; come out! See if you can defeat all of these Pokemon at once.

The group looks at Giovanni's team of intimidating Pokemon and begins to wonder if challenging Team Rocket was such a good idea after all. Meanwhile, the battle between Domino and TR is still going strong. Despite being outnumbered, Domino's two Pokemon are able to hold their own against TR's team.

James: Jessie, this isn't going too well. We out number her and yet she is staying even with us. The others are in trouble, we need to help them.

Jessie: I can see that James, but we need to win this first. We've got to come up with a strategy.

James: HEY! I've got one. (whispers it to Jessie) How's that?

Jessie: It's worth a shot. (recalls Arbok, James recalls Weezing and Victreebell) Hey Domino, I bet you can't beat my Wobbuffet!

Domino: (sneers) I'll take that pathetic Pokemon down in one turn.

Jessie: Let's see you try! (throws her pokeball) Go Wobbuffet!!

Domino: Take it down right now Beedrill. Use fury attack.

Jessie: Wobbuffet, use Counter!

Beedrill flies towards Wobbuffet, needles blazing. However, as soon as it reaches Wobbuffet, the Pokemon glows bright red and Beedrill is stopped in its tracks. After a few moments of stillness, Beedrill is knocked back into Domino, and faints instantly.

Domino: (in shock) I can't believe it!

Jessie: (laughing manically) Nothing can beat my Wobbuffet!

WOOOOOBUFFET! That's right!

Domino: GRRRRRRR…I'll show you!!! Houndour, use maximum power Fire Blast!

Jessie: Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!

Wobbuffet glows red again, and the fire blast freezes in mid-air. Suddenly the raging flames glow even brighter and the attack flies in the opposite direct, burning with twice the ferocity and power of its original level. The fire sweeps across Houndour in a mili-second, knocking it out of the match. Domino's just barely ducks under the powerful flames as they continue across the field. To everyone's great surprise the enhanced fire blast slams into the backs of Giovanni's Pokemon, fainting all five of them at once.

Giovanni: WHAT!?!?! How could a mirror coat counter be that powerful? (calls back his Pokemon)

James: (totally shocked) I guess my plan worked better than I expected.

Jessie: (hugs Wobbuffet) Nothing can beat my Wobbuffet!

WOOOBUFFET That's right!

Domino: What do we do now Boss?

Giovanni: I'm not so sure anymore. This is an…unexpected turn of events.

Suddenly things get even more unexpected, as Jigglypuff bounds into the middle of the clearing, right up to Giovanni. Everyone, except Giovanni and Domino, take three steps back.

Domino: (staring at the others, sweat drop) What's with them? It's just a Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly Jiggly!! (raises its microphone to sing)

Giovanni: (glaring coldly at the Pokemon) I don't have time for a weak Pokemon like you. Get lost. (kicks Jigglypuff)

Everyone, except Giovanni and Domino, takes cover behind the nearby bushes. Gio and Domino sweat drop.

Giovanni: What's with them?

Domino: I don't know. It's almost like they are scared of this Jigglypuff. (laughs) But that's ridiculous.

Jigglypuff: (crying waterfall tears) JIIGLY JIGGLY!!! (moods changes to anger) PUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Giovanni and Domino soon learn the error of their ways as Jigglypuff inflates to twice their size, and promptly begins to pound, slap, and slam them about.

Misty: (watching from hiding, sweat drop) When Jigglypuff gets mad, it really gets mad!

Delia: Now I see first hand what you guys were talking about. I think I understand fully now. Maybe you were right about this being too dangerous

Oak: Fascinating. I've never seen such a strong Jigglypuff (winces at the sight of the carnage) Oooooh, that body slam attack has got to hurt.

Ash: (standing up) Quick guys, while they are distracted, lets go grab the GS ball and get out of here.

Ash runs out into the clearing, towards the GS ball, which Domino has dropped on the ground. Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth and Brock chase after him while Delia, Tracey and Oak remain behind in the safety of the trees. Giovanni, beaten but still alive, notices Ash's rush towards the ball and springs into action. He grabs Ash's leg, causing him to fall flat on his face, and then struggle towards the GS ball on his knees. Ash grabs onto Gio's suit and tries to pull him back, dragging himself towards the ball at the same time. The others reach Ash just as both he and Gio's hands close around the GS ball. The clearing is suddenly flooded with amazingly bright light, the same color as the light in the GS ball. A barrage of images and voices hits Misty hard, nearly knocking her back. As the sounds and light bombard her she suddenly becomes aware of a feeling Deja-vu, causing the connection to snap into place. She flashbacks to the night on the balcony, and the next day, in the karaoke bar. "These voices…this feeling. It's the same as that time!! It's the same!" She thinks to herself, as the lights and noises suddenly increase ten fold, blocking out everything else. Outside the clearing, Oak, Delia and Tracey watch an amazing site. The plane, the people, and everything else in the clearing are shifting in and out, like a camera being focused over and over again. The light intensifies for a moment, and then blinks out. The three humans gasp in shock, for the clearing in front of them is no longer occupied….meanwhile The brightness of the light is blinding for a moment, and then suddenly disappears as quickly as it came, leaving everybody exactly how they were before. Giovanni's kicks Ash and rolls way with the ball in his hand. He and Domino leap to their feet and prepare to run, but pause after seeing the site before them.

Giovanni: (voice filled with surprise) I guess we were just saved the trouble of going to the cross-over point our selves. We're already here.

Ash: (leaping to his feet) What are you talking about!!

Misty: (voice filled with worry) Um…Ash I think you better turn around.

Ash notes the urgency in Misty's voice and turns around, dreading what is behind him. What he sees is something he never expected. Standing across the clearing, about 20 feet away, are Tracey, Oak, and Delia, looking just as surprised and shocked as Ash feels. But it is the people in front of those three that attract Ash's attention. Standing before Ash and his friends…are another Ash, Misty and Brock! From a nearby hill, the mysterious man observes the scene, a smile creeping across his face.

Mysterious Man: The gap has finally been bridged. This is the first step towards the final battle. The cross-over is complete. I guess I better go down and introduce myself now.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

author note: From this point on things may be a little confusing, considering the doppelganger characters . From now on I will refer to the second Ash, Misty, Brock, and TR with a 2 after their names, so the readers can tell them apart. The characters from the world where Domino and Giovanni attacked Kurt's lab will continue to be referred to by their regular names)

Ash2 and his friends stand there staring at the mysterious site that had suddenly appeared before them with looks of complete bewilderment. Everything had been pretty normal up until about 5 minutes ago. Ash2, Brock2, and Misty2 left the Pokemon center early and made good time getting back to Azalea town. They even managed to avoid running into Team Rocket, although at one point they got the feeling that someone was following them. They reached Azalea town about 30 minutes before sundown and were very surprised to find that Ash2's mom had come along with Tracey and Professor Oak. The kids checked in with the scientists and observed the strange glowing light phenomenon of the GS ball, then Ash2 and Misty2 decided to go hang out in the big clearing behind Kurt's lab and watch the sunset. Unfortunately for them, Brock2 decided he wanted to come along too, and their romantic aspirations were completely ruined. After a while Oak, Delia, and Tracey came out to call the kids back inside for dinner. They were just about to head back to the lab when the strangeness began. The clearing was enveloped in a bright multi-colored light that flashed and moved as if it were alive. Strange shapes began to come in and out of focus inside the light, but Ash2 and his friends were unable to make them out. The light grew even brighter, nearly blinding, before suddenly winking out, revealing one of the strangest things Ash2 and his friends had ever seen. Sitting in the once empty clearing was a huge black Jet and crowded around its base, faces filled with an equal amount of confusion, were 7 human figures and 4 Pokemon. A man in a bright orange business suit with flat hair and a blonde girl wearing a black Team Rocket uniform, with a very angry looking Jigglypuff clinging to one of her ponytails, now stood in the center of the field. Standing behind them were Jessie, James and Meowth. But the most surprising thing of all was that standing in the front of the new group, as if reflections in a mirror, were another Ash, Misty, and Brock. Finally the silence is broken.

Jessie: (eyes as big as her head) Um…what's going on here? Why are there TWO team twerps?

James: (just as surprised) I don't know. (pinches himself, nothing happens) I guess it's not a dream.

Meowth: Maybe that weird light from the GS Ball scrambled our brains or something. This is like some weird Bizarro world.

Delia: This is very…odd

Oak: You can definitely say that again. That mysterious light seemed similar to the one that's coming from the GS ball.

Ash: (freaking out) WH….who are you and why do you look like me and my friends!!!!

Ash2: (angry) What!? That's what I should ask you. You just appeared out of thin air with no explanation. (glares) You must be shape shifting aliens (everyone falls over) You've come to replace us with pawns in order to take over the world!!

Ash: No way, you're the Aliens!

Misty/Misty2: Why me???? (look up at each other in surprise)

Misty2: I always heard the story that if you meet your doppelganger it means you will soon die

Ash/Ash2: WHAT!?!?!?! (each grabs their respective Misty) Don't say things like that!

Misty/Misty2: Calm down Ash, sheesh!

Brock/Brock2: Lets think about this logically (both look at eachother in surprise)

Brock: (smiles) You go first

Brock2: O…ok. (clears his throat) Maybe this is a case of parallel worlds!

Ash/Ash2: Parallel what's? I don't understand (both Misty's sigh)

Brock2: Parallel worlds. Different Dimensions. Maybe that weird light we saw was some sort of dimensional gateway that brought them to our world. At least that's the most plausible explanation I can think of for why a bunch of doppelgangers just appeared out of thin air in a flash of light.

Brock: That's just what I was going to say. Maybe the GS ball has some sort of power hidden within it that activated and dragged us through some dimensional portal into some other universe.

Tracey: This is so cool! It's like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Delia: I don't really get it (everyone sweat-drops)

Pikachu2: (jumps down and approaches Pikachu) This is so weird

Pikachu: (laughing) Tell me about it

Togepi/Togepi2: Mommy has a twin!

Oak: This is all very fascinating. I bet the whole scientific community will love to hear this.

Misty: But if we really are in another dimension, how do we get back to our own?

Ash2: (suddenly noticing TR) WAAAAH! What are you guys doing here? You're not getting Pikachu.

Brock: Don't worry, this Team Rocket is from our world, and they aren't interested in stealing anymore.

James: (giving a thumbs up) That's right, were newly reformed

Jessie: Yeah, but you better watch what you say, Bizarro twerp, or we might have to get nasty again.

Ash2: Hey! Who are you calling Bizarro?

The two twerp teams and TR continue to converse with eachother and with Oak, Delia, and Tracey, while Giovanni and Domino look on

Domino: (big sweat drop) Do you get the feeling that we are being ignored?

Giovanni: These are my arch enemies, the ones who have the ability to foil my plans?? (hangs his head low) I'm the laughing stock of villains everywhere.

Jigglypuff: (hanging from Domino's hair) Jiggly?

Oak: (suddenly realizes something) Wait a minute! Did you say the GS Ball brought you here?

Team twerp one and TR suddenly stop talking. Slowly question sinks in and they finally remember why they are there in the first place. "THE GS BALL!!!" they all cry at the same time as they turn to face Giovanni and Domino, who laugh evily at them.

Giovanni: (holding the GS Ball up like a trophy) Glad you finally remembered us. I'm surprised you came up with the parallel world theory so quickly. Actually you're not far from the truth, but that doesn't matter now. All we need to do now is take the second GS Ball and we will be ready to complete our plans.

Ash: Give us back the GS Ball.

Domino: (laughs) Not a chance, and if you think wining about it is going to get your anywhere then your wrong. If you want it then take it by force. We dare you to.

Ash: With pleasure. (looks at the others as he reaches for his Pokeballs) Are you ready guys (Brock and Misty nod)

Jessie: There's only room for one primadonna here and it's not her. Lets get em!

Meowth: You got that right! (bears his claws) Show no mercy!

James: Lets show the boss how we feel about being manipulated.

Ash2: We'll help too, right guys?

Brock2: Yeah, definitely!

Misty2: Any enemy of another me is…an enemy of mine! (everyone sweat drops) lets do it!

Giovanni: (laughing) This should be interesting.

The kids ready their Pokeballs while Giovanni simply stares on and smiles a sinisterly confidant smile, but before anything can go down a huge explosion goes off on one side of the clearing and the place if filled with smoke.

Ash: What the heck is going on?

Misty2: Uh-oh, I think I know what's coming. This is trouble we don't need right now.

Female Voice: Prepare for Trouble, and that means you!

Male Voice: And make it double, we want Pikachu!!

The smoke clears to reveal the forms of Jessie, James, and Meowth

Jessie2: To protect the world from devastation

James2: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie2: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James2: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie!!!!

James!!!!!

Jessie2: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light

James2: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight

Meowth2: Meowth, that's right

pop Wobbuffet/Wobbuffet2: WOOOOOOBUFFET!!!! (That's right)

Jessie/Jessie2: HEY! Get back in your Pokeball!! (calls them back)

Giovanni: (smacks himself) Why was I cursed with stupid minions in both worlds!?

James2: (eyes bugging out) Meowth, are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Meowth2: (surprised) I think I am. Two team twerps.

James2: Not just that!! (points at J and J) Us too!

Jessie2: (a little freaked) Why are their a bunch of doppelgangers here? Why are their more than one of us!?

James2: (crying) I don't want to die!!! (hugs Jessie2)

Jessie2: (smacks James2) Stop it! You know that's just an old wives tale. We aren't going to die.

Jessie: (sighs) Great, now we have to deal with ourselves as well.

Meowth: Two Jessie's existing in the same time and space. This could be interesting…and scary

Jessie: (glares at Meowth) What do you mean by that?

Jessie2: (noticing Giovanni) Hey, isn't that the boss? What the heck is he doing here?

James: Your right (waves to him) Hey boss, fancy meeting you here

Giovanni: (looking at the ground) I don't know them, I don't know them.

Jessie2: (kissing butt) We would be very honored if you watched us capture that pesky Pikachu right before your eyes.

Meowth2: Just leave it to us Boss. You'll finally have that Pikachu in your possession today.

Giovanni: (totally angry) Yeah right, like you stupid morons could do anything right. I should have gotten you out of my hair a long time ago but oh well, better late than never.

Giovanni pulls a black orb from his pocket and points it at Team Rocket2. The front of the sphere opens and a large blue beam issues from within. TR2 dives out of the way just as the beam strikes the ground where they were standing, causing a hug explosion and leaving a large crater behind. TR2 regroups with the others and turns to face Giovanni and Domino.

Jessie2: HEY! What's the big deal!?

James2: Yeah, we're on your side.

Jessie: (puts her hand on the other Jessie's shoulder) Welcome to our life. We found out his true mission a long time ago.

Jessie2: (a little creeped out) Who are you, and why do you look like me!?

Jessie: I'll try to explain this as simply as I can, since I'm kind of coming to terms with it too. You see it appears that we are from an alternate dimension and we were somehow brought here by that GS Ball (points at the ball Giovanni is holding)

Jessie2: (eyes narrow) That makes absolutely zero sense

Jessie: (irritated) Well it's the best explanation we've got so you better just deal with it. We don't have time for this now!!

Meowth2: (whispering to James2) She acts exactly like our Jessie. It's scary

James2: (nods) I agree

Jessie2/Jessie: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME!?!?!? (whacks them over the head)

Meowth2: (spirals in his eyes) So….what were you saying about the boss earlier?

James: Well you see, the only reason he was having us follow the twerp and his friends around was because the boss was actually planning on killing the twerps

Jessie: Yeah and when we found out, he sent Butch and Cassidy to take care of us too.

Giovanni: (laughs harshly) You have NO idea what my true mission is, and I don't plan to ever let you find out.

James2: Is what they say true Boss?

Giovanni: (laughs evilly again) Do you think I'd ever explain my actions to such lowly Team Rocket members as you? You're a disgrace to this organization. It's too bad you roaches couldn't have stayed dead like you should have. That train accident we set up in this world was perfectly executed. But then HE had to go and interfere.

Misty2 and Jessie2 suddenly gasp at hearing what Giovanni said. The memories flash through their heads at a blurring pace, and both of them suddenly feel ill. The two of them look up at each other and a shocked expression passes between them.

Misty2: (holding her head) No…no!! That was just a dream. A dream!!! (looking at Jessie2 with a pleading look) Wasn't it?

Ash2: Misty, what's wrong? What is he talking about?

Giovanni: This conversation is growing dull and I think its time I ended things. Farewell pests, this time be so kind as to remain dead!

Another blue laser beam shoots out of the ball and heads towards the group, at a speed too fast to allow anyone time to react. All they can do is brace themselves as the beam comes closer and closer. Suddenly…

Male Voice: Dragonite, Get down their and block that beam!

Everyone looks up to see a large Dragonite zoom down from the sky and catch the laser beam in its claws. The Dragonite redirects the beam to fly harmlessly into the sky, and then looks down at Giovanni with contempt. "Good job Dragonite" calls a voice from behind them, causing the group to turn around and confront the new arrival. A tall man wearing a dark black Japanese formal suit and a black cape walks out of the woods and approaches the group. His flaming red hair is styled in Vegeta-like spikes. Everyone is so stunned by his appearance that they fail to notice Delia's reaction to the man's arrival.

Delia: (surprised and freaked) No...It can't be! He's…still alive??

Mysterious Man: Leave right now Giovanni, or you'll have to face me.

Giovanni: Well well well Lance, taking time off from your busy Pokemon League schedule to come and play hero? Don't bother. You won't stop me. Go back to your pathetic competitions.

Lance: Fighting people like you IS part of my job as a Pokemon G-Man.

Giovanni: (snickers) Don't bother with your excuses. I know why your really here and I can tell you already that your wasting time. He can't beat us.

Lance: (smiling) Maybe not at this moment, but he will soon. I have confidence in him. (Becomes serious again) Now get out of here Giovanni, or I'll make you leave. (pulls five pokeballs off his belt) All your Pokemon have fainted. Do you think you can take on my full team of Dragon Pokemon with just that little toy of yours? I'd like to see you try.

Giovanni: (a little less confidant) I think it's time for us to make a…strategic retreat. Come Domino

Domino: (saluting) Yes sir. (turns to the kids and glares at them) We'll be back to get you and the second GS ball, count on it! (glares at Jigglypuff) And you!! Get off my hair!!

Domino swings her head violently from side to side and successfully dislodges Jigglypuff, who flys through the air and lands in Mrs. Ketchum's arms. Giovanni and Domino rush back onto their jet and take off immediately, flying off towards the horizon. Lance calls his Dragonite back into its pokeball as he turns to face the group.

Ash: (runs up to great him) Thanks for saving us…uh what was your name again? (everyone falls over, Lance sweat drops)

Misty: (glares at Ash) Can't you remember anything!?

Ash: Yes. I remember lots of things.

Misty: (sarcastically) Like what?

Before the two of them can get into a fight, Brock pushes his way between them.

Brock: I think we should focuse on more important things at the moment, like what to do about Team Rocket.

Lance: Yes he is right. We should head indoors quickly.

Jessie: Wait just a minute. Who are you, and why are you here?

Tracey: (surprised) What kind of question is that? EVERYONE knows who he is!

Jessie: Well obviously I don't so there better be some introductions coming

Ash2: (sarcastically) Typical Team Rocket

Jessie/Jessie2: What was that, twerp!?!?!?!?!

Ash2: (super scared) Nothing…nothing at all (hides behind Misty)

Jessie2: Yeah, it better be nothing you little worm

Jessie: Just because I'm friends with the twerps of my dimension doesn't mean I have to be friends with you, so watch you step.

Ash2: (cowering) Yes Ma'ms.

Oak: (sweat drop) Weren't we about to go inside?

Lance: Yes, Team Rocket won't stay back for long. I'll explain everything once we're inside. There is a lot you must know before the battle begins.

The group turns and begins to head back to Kurt's lab. Delia lags slightly behind, still holding Jigglypuff in her arms, which allows Lance to gently pull her away from the group.

Lance: Delia, I'm surprised to see you here.

Delia: (sad) And I'm surprised to see you alive at all.

Lance: (brushing her face) Delia…You look…more beautiful than ever.

Delia: (suddenly angry) Why, why did you leave! Do you know how hard it's been for me, or for him? Do you?

Lance: Delia, I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain everything.

Delia: (still angry) You better. (starts to cry) I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I was so worried. I…

Delia embraces Lance and crys into his chest, and slowly Lance raises his arms and holds her as well. Jigglypuff wiggles out from in-between them and follows the others and after a few moments Delia and Lance follow.

several minutes later The large group sits impatiently in Kurt's living room, waiting on edge for Lance's explanation. The feeling of suspense is tangible in the air. Both Pikachus and Togepi's lay curled up asleep in their respective trainer's laps. Professor Oak walks into the room from the kitchen.

Oak: Kurt just called Officer Jenny and she said she'd be over here as soon as possible. I think we better keep the GS ball close for now. (places the pokeball on the table in the middle of the room)

Brock: Maybe one of us should hold onto it?

Lance: That might be a good idea. (looks from one person to the other) Misty, why don't you keep it in your backpack for now?

Misty: Ok, I don't mind. (grabs the ball and stuffs it in her pack)

Oak: Now that that's out of the way, we come to the big question. What is this all about Lance? I think its time we heard your explanation.

Lance: (nods to the professor) You are quite right professor. (clears his throat and turns to the group) For those of you who don't know, I'm Wataru, leader of the Indigo League Elite 4 and last year's winner of the Johto League Silver Conference. Everybody just calls me Lance. I'm also a member of the Pokemon G-Men, an elite police force of Pokemon trainers that monitor organizations like Team Rocket. I've been watching the movements of your groups and of Team Rocket within this world.

James2: Can you explain exactly what the boss is up to? We're still a bit confused.

Misty: Yeah, what's so special about the GS Balls? Why does he need them?

Lance: You see, the GS Balls are two halves of a key. Hundreds of years ago they were created to seal away a great evil force. Now Giovanni plans to use the balls to break the seal and unleash the evil. If he succeeds the entire universe could be destroyed

Ash2: Why would he want to destroy the universe?

Meowth: Because he had a bad hair day?

Meowth2: Because he's bored?

James: Who knows why, it's all too insane to rationalize. Whatever the reason may be its still bad news for us.

Brock2: (turns to Misty2) Misty, something Giovanni said upset you…didn't it?

Misty2 nervously looks down at her feet and then nods slowly

Ash2: (placing his hand on her shoulder) Can you tell us?

Misty2: Yeah, I guess. I thought the whole thing was a dream, just some horrible nightmare I had. But lately I've been thinking about it a lot, and then what Giovanni said…!

Ash2: It's ok Misty, just come out and tell us.

Misty2: (hugging Ash2) Back during my birthday, you and I had a fight and you decided to leave. But that night there was a horrible train crash at the station and you were killed with a whole bunch of other people. I was really freaked out because I didn't ever get to tell you how I felt about you. But then a really weird thing happened. The Mirror you gave me for my birthday glowed and this weird voice told me that it would grant my wish to see you again. And then I found myself back on the day of my birthday. I…thought it was a dream, just my subconscious trying to encourage me to confess to you or something. But…(begins to cry)

Jessie2: I…I thought it was a dream too (everyone looks at Jessie with surprise)

Misty2: You…you remember?

Jessie2: Every detail. James died in that accident too.

James2: I remember you telling me about that. I told you it was just some crazy dream you had. That was the night I sang you that Karaoke song, "I'll be the one".

Meowth2: I don't remember any of this stuff. No one told me.

Lance: I assure you that it was no dream. Giovanni ordered the Team Rocket operatives Butch and Cassidy to set up an accident in order to eliminate their target, and unfortunately it was a completely successful. Ash was killed. However, no evidence of this action remains in this dimension.

Brock2: Wait a minute. If Ash was killed then how did we get to where we are now? And weren't Meowth and I there too? (Misty2 and Jessie2 nod) So then why don't we remember what happened?

Brock: (thinks for a bit) If what Misty says is true, then it sounds like whatever power was in that mirror caused some sort of time travel phenomena that sent Jessie and Misty back and allowed them to prevent the events from ever taking place, so logically they would be the only ones to remember.

Ash2: But where would power like that come from? And why can Giovanni still remember what happened?

Lance: Only this world was affected by the time distortion. Giovanni was protected in the other dimension.

Tracey: Didn't Giovanni say something like "He interfered"? Could that have something to do with it?

Brock: Maybe, but how could time travel power like that be attributed to an individual?? It's all very puzzling

Misty: (mumbling to herself) I'll be the one…I'll be the one…

Suddenly it hits her. That day in the Karaoke bar, after the battle with Butch and Cassidy, something had happened. She had been drawn their, and as she stood their contemplating her relationship, she had heard something.

Misty: (jumping up and grabbing James2 by the collar) Where did you do that Karaoke thing?

James2: (freaked out) At a Karaoke café in downtown Cerulean City, near the park. Why?

Misty sits back down hard on the couch between Ash and Brock, with a strange expression on her face.

Misty: (speaking slowly) About a month ago, we were all in Cerulean City and I ran to that bar to get away from Ash. I felt like I was drawn there somehow. While I was there I felt some really strange vibes, and I thought I heard something, like a ghostly background voice. It was singing…that song. Now that I think about it…it sounded like you James.

Meowth: Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

James2: How could you have heard me singing when we were originally in two separate dimensions?

Lance: I can answer that easily. (looks at Misty) Over the past few months the two dimensions have begun to de-stabilize and draw closer together. At certain points the dimensions drew so close together that you were able to sense the feelings and words of your alternate selves. I'm sure the feeling of being drawn to the café was caused by an attraction to the strong emotions your alternate selves gave off. Has this happened any other times?

Misty: There was the night before that, when I was drawn to the balcony at the Cerulean Gym. That night I didn't just hear and feel something, I actually saw ghostly shapes, standing on the balcony and conversing. And I heard someone singing some song about unrequited love or something. The singer sounded…like me

Misty2: Um…How did the song go? Do you remember?

Misty: (thinks for a second) I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start, I want to tell you but now I'm afraid…something like that. (Misty2 and Jessie2 gasps) What??

Misty2: The night before the whole train crash thing, I talked with Ash on the balcony, and then I sang that song. I don't know where I learned it, but it seemed appropriate to my situation. It was also on that balcony that I confessed my feelings to Ash.

Jessie2: You won't believe this, but…I sang that song too, the night before the crash!

Oak: All these coincidences are starting to seem a little fishy.

Delia: (looking at Misty2) Misty, have you had any strange feelings like your counterpart has?

Misty2: (thinks for a moment) A couple of days ago, I woke up from a weird dream, about our group and Team Rocket battling against Butch and Cassidy, and it ended in a Karaoke bar, with the song "I do cherish you" playing in the background. (Ash, Misty, and Brock gasp)

Ash: That's exactly what happened to us after we battled Butch and Cassidy. I chased Misty to a Karaoke bar, and someone played that song!!

Lance: Has anything else weird happened to any of you over the last few months? (everyone begins to think)

James: (snaps his fingers) I remember something. It was when Butch and Cassidy attacked us after we found out about the boss's plan. Cassidy tried to shoot Jessie and I suddenly felt like I was infused with some sort of electrical power. It was like everything around me was moving in slow motion. I was able to push Jessie out of the way of the bullets.

Jessie: I remember that! To me it looked like you moved in a blur. I couldn't believe it

James: That wasn't all either. Later on, after the gas in the apartment exploded, I woke up just in time to stop Cassidy from shooting at Jessie again. Somehow I was able to throw Victreebell's pokeball with enough accuracy to hit Cassidy's hand and make her drop the gun. The weird thing is that when I threw the ball it felt almost the same as when everything moved in slow motion. It was almost as if someone was behind me, pushing my arm forward and giving it more force.

Misty: And during our group battle with Butch and Cassidy Ash went completely Sabrina on us and blasted the two of them with some weird blue psychic beam or something.

Misty2: Really? Cool. (glances sideways at Ash2) Why don't you ever blast anyone like that?

Ash2: (sweatdrops) What kind of question is that?

Jessie: Yes, what indeed? (glares at Lance) None of this is going anywhere. It doesn't make any sense. WHY are there two dimensions in the first place?? Can you tell us that?

Brock: Yeah, and what exactly is the evil that is sealed by the GS Balls.

Ash: And what does all this have to do with me!?!? Why does Giovanni want to kill me?

Oak: Now now, don't you guys think you should slow down, Lance can't answer everyone at the same time.

Lance: No professor it's Ok. (closes his eyes) I could answer those questions, but I think there is someone who is much more qualified at the moment.

Jessie: Oh yeah, and who is that?

Suddenly both Ashs begin to glow and the room around the group begins to shift and change. Delia, Oak, Tracey, and Lance vanish along with Professor Kurt's lab, replaced by a vast dark expanse. The floor changes from solid ground to crystal clear water, although the group finds they can still stand on it. Suddenly a bright glowing light appears between the two Ashs. It slowly grows larger and floats into the air. Ripples gently sweep across the water in an outward pattern, centered right below the light.

Ash2: (realization donning) This is just like the dream I had earlier!!!

**"Indeed…"**

Everybody jumps as the huge voice reverberates through the room. They all turn, looking for the source of the voice, before realizing that it came from the ball of light.

Ash: What the heck is going on!?

**"You have finally found each other, Contacts. The crossover is complete. Now all that is left is the final battle."**

Misty: Final Battle!? What are you talking about? Who or what are you, and where are we?

Brock: Are you the one Lance was referring to?

**"Yes. I am sorry that I could not reveal myself to you sooner, but the time was not right. I am the one who grants wishes, the one who controls time and space. I am the Wave Existence"**

Suddenly Misty2 and Jessie2 gasp at the same time as they suddenly make a huge connection.

Misty2: (beyond shocked) No…No…it can't be. It's YOU!!

Jessie2: (the same) The voice in the Mirror!!

flashback Suddenly the room if filled with a warm blue glow that awakens Misty. She glances at the clock and sees that it has only been an hour since she fell asleep. But soon her concern for the clock is forgotten as she notices that the warm blue glow is coming from the mirror.

Misty: Jessie, wake up. Something weird is happening.

Jessie: (yawning loudly) This better be importan........(notices the mirror) what's it doing?

Misty: I don't know (gets out of bed) But I'm going to find out.

Jessie nods, and both girls slowly approach the mirror and gaze into the glowing glass. The glass ripples like water and their reflections are replaced with scenes of Ash and James.

Misty: What is it doing?

Jessie: And why is it showing us Ash and James?

Mysterious voice: Your love for these two boys is very strong.

Misty/Jessie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, what was that?????????

Voice: I am the voice of the one who grants wishes. I have looked deep within your hearts and have seen the love you both possess for the ones you lost. Your love's power has awakened me and now I will grant to you what you both desire most.

Jessie: The voice. It's coming from the mirror.

Misty: What's happening?

The glow from the mirror increases and fills the entire room with its light. Soon the room is so bright that Misty and Jessie can barely see. A low humming sound can be heard coming from the mirror. As the brightness increases so does the sound and pretty soon the two girls can hear nothing but the sound filling their heads.

FLASH! end flashback

Misty: (still in shock) You were the one who spoke that night. The one who sent us back

**"Yes. I was forced to use a great deal of my power to repair the timeline that was tampered with, for I could not allow a contact to die, when his purpose had not been realized yet. It was also I who altered events in the second time-line to protect the ones known as Team Rocket."**

James: So, that power I felt. The power that allowed me to save Jessie, was yours?

Ash: Then were you also the one who helped us against Butch and Cassidy? The power everyone says I used to defeat them, was it yours as well?

**"No, I barely had enough power to change what I did. I barely even have enough to communicate with you now. That power was your own, Contact. You have begun to awaken. Soon you and your friends will have to finish him off, and I won't be able to help you."**

Brock2: This doesn't make any sense! Why does Ash have these powers? What's going on!?

James2: Yeah, and why is our boss involved in all this?

**"The time has come for you to know everything, for the time when you will have to act draws near."**

Suddenly the vast emptiness and water vanishes and the group finds itself floating in a field of stars and planets. Suddenly a dark glowing mass appears in front of them and engulfs two nearby planets.

**"This is Zohar. He is an evil entity, my opposite in every way. He thrives on destruction and chaos. He believes the only purpose of life is for it to end, and is dedicated to destroying everything in his path. For many centuries he remained unchallenged. Then one day, I discovered him"**

Suddenly a bright cosmic light appears and races towards the dark mass that is Zohar. Zohar shoots towards the light and they collide in a huge super-nova explosion. The two lights begin to whirl and dance through space, sending off blasts of light and energy at eachother.

**"Our battle waged across the galaxy. We were both evenly matched and neither one of us was able to gain the upper hand against the other. But as time went on, we both began to tire and our fight lead us to the space above a beautiful blue planet, advanced in technology"**

The holographic project switches to show the earth, floating serenely in space. Zohar and the Wave Existence hover above it and charge at eachother again. The explosion caused flashes with an amazing light, and the entire area around the earth suddenly begins to shift and glow with a rainbow of colors, like an aura borealis.

**"The two of us delivered our final blows over that planet. The forces of our attacks were so powerful that they ripped a hole in the area's time stream, and two separate time lines were created."**

Meowth2: So that's why there are two dimensions and two of each of us?

**"Yes, it was the conclusion of our battle that created the two worlds you live in. Each world has the same people but follows slightly different variations of events."**

Jessie: I guess that explains why we broke away from Team Rocket while our counterparts are still working for them.

James: Haven't I seen this plot before, in some cheesy movie trilogy or something?

Meowth: Hey, this is no time to be talking about movies!

Double POP WOBBBBUFFET!!! That's right!

Meowth: I was wondering when that was going to happen. We haven't seen you in awhile.

Wobbuffet/Wobbuffet2: That's right!

Jessie: Get back in your ball, you're not invited to this discussion. (calls Wobbuffet back)

Jessie2: I guess your counterpart is just as annoying as you are, now get back in your ball, I didn't call you! (calls Wobbuffet back)

Brock2: Hey, maybe we should all stop goofing around and let Mr. glowing light ball finish his story?

Both Jessies laugh nervously and turn back with the others to continue listening to the wave existence. In the hologram, the glowing forms of Zohar and the Existence slowly fall to earth.

**"In the after math of our fierce battle the two of us fell to earth, all of our power nearly exhausted. The place we landed became the only place where the two timelines intersect. I knew that I could not allow Zohar to escape and recover his energy, so I quickly made my move. Using almost all of my remaining energy, I created two keys and used their power to seal Zohar away. I then sent one key to each of the two timelines. The two keys I created are referred to by you…as the GS Balls."**

Brock: So the evil that Lance told us was sealed by the balls is this ancient entity, Zohar?

Misty: You still haven't told us what Ash has to do with this. Why does he have those strange powers? What are we supposed to do about all this?

**"I knew that no matter what Zohar would someday find a way to revive himself and escape, so I was forced to create a fail safe. Before I sealed myself away to rest, I used one last bit of power to create that fail safe."**

The scene shifts back to space, and shows a large space-ship hovering over the planet. Zohar and the existence's final attacks replay and the ship is caught in the time distorting explosion, causing great damage to its engines. As it falls to earth, it wavers and soon splits along with the time-lines, becoming two ships, existing in separate dimensions.

**"That day the human colony vessel know as the Eldridge was orbiting over the planet. It was caught in the blast of our battle and separated into the two timelines as it fell to earth. Both spaceships fell on the place where Zohar and I landed. There was only one survivor. A young ten year old boy"**

The scene shifts to the ruined wreckage of the ship. Slowly, a small boy crawls from the mangled ruins and begins to track across the scorched crater. The boy is very skinny with black spiky hair and hazel eyes. Everyone recognizes him immediately.

Ash: (eyes widen) That's…That's me!!!!

Ash2: How is that possible!?

**"The young survivors of the crash from both timelines wandered away from the wreckage in a daze and soon came upon us. Their eyes fell upon me and in that moment I chose them to be my contacts. I infused each of them with as much of my power as they could hold, but I knew it was not enough, so I took one final step. I searched their memory and found one that they held above all others. It was a memory of a girl, about their age, who was like a sister to them, a girl who died early of a tragic disease just as their friendship was beginning. A girl with a fiery personality to match her fiery red hair. Using that template, I created two compliment beings and filled them with my power."**

Both Misty's gasp in shock and stare hard at eachother.

**"I infused these humans with my power and sent them into the two timelines. Although their bodies would age and die like any living creature, the power I infused into them would never give out, in fact, it would continue to be reborn until its task was complete. I hoped that one day the contacts I had created would work together and use the power I gave them to destroy Zohar permanently."**

Misty: Your…talking about us, right??

Ash2: We're the ones who are supposed to destroy Zohar? The contacts are Misty and I, and the other Ash and Misty?

**"Yes, the power to defeat Zohar has been reborn in you and the time to finally use it is coming closer. Maybe the cycle will finally be broken forever. For the last few centuries the power has been reborn several times and each time the contacts came closer and closer to defeating Zohar, but they always failed, for Zohar anticipated my move. Before I sealed him away, he created a minion of his own, someone who could work to find the keys and revive him, while stopping my contacts at the same time."**

Jessie: Wait a minute. Don't tell me.

**"Giovanni, the one you know as the leader of Team Rocket, is Zohar's servant, created for the specific purpose of reviving his dark master. Unlike the contacts, Giovanni is immortal and he has been causing trouble ever since that battle. He killed the 4 contacts I created almost immediately, and began his search for the keys. Over the centuries I have been forced to watch him hunt down and kill one group of contacts after another. He would have won again this time, if not for the energy I had stored up over my long rest, which allowed me to repair the timeline. Up until now he was never able to locate the keys, but his luck has finally changed.**

Jessie2: So how do we beat him?

Ash: And how do we defeat Zohar?

**"For the time being you must keep the Keys out of Giovanni's hands, but eventually you will have to go to the place where it all began, the place where Angels Lose Their Way, the crash site of the Eldridge. There you will break the seal and face Zohar in battle. If you use the power I gave you long ago, you will win.**

Misty2: And if we don't win?

Suddenly the project around them slowly begins to fade away and Kurt's lab begins to reappear. The Wave Existence's voice rang out one more time, slowly losing its intensity as the illusion fades away.

**"My power is growing weak, and soon I will be unable to maintain contact with you. Young Ash of both worlds, there is one more thing that you must discover before the time for the battle will come, one more secret, and for you two it may be the biggest revelation of all. I wish you luck, contacts. If you fail, then the universe may very well be destroyed. But you won't fail Contacts, I believe in you"**

The illusion fades away completely and the group finds itself back in Kurt's living room.

Brock2: (looking around) We're back.

Tracey: Um…you went somewhere?

Brock: Yeah, we were suspended in some strange dimension that was like a 360 degree projector, and this weird disembodied voice, that called itself the Wave Existence, talked to us

Meowth: It explained everything that's going on, although I'm still not sure I get it.

Suddenly both Pikachus run out of the kitchen and jumps into their trainers arms. The Togepis waddles in after them and seeing Misty, immediately run to her

Pikachu/Pikachu2: Ash!, your ok!!

Ash: Yeah, Pikachu I'm fine. Why do you look so worried?

Pikachu2:When we woke up everyone was acting really weird

Ash2: Well we're ok now, don't worry

Togepi: (nearly crying) I was so scared. I thought you were going away

Misty: (picks the egg up and starts rocking it) Oh Togepi, its all right. I'm right here.

Misty2: (picks up her own) What happened to make them so freaked out? Tracey, what happened to us?

Jessie: Yeah, didn't we disappear?

Oak: No, you didn't. A few minutes ago all of you just stood up and started staring off into space, like you were in some sort of trance.

Delia: At first we were really worried and tried to snap you out but then Lance assured us that you were all right. Pikachu and Togepi woke up around then and really freaked out.

Lance: I told them that the Existence was just communicating with you, but they were still a little nervous. Anyway, I expect he was able to clear up your questions better than I did.

Oak: Please tell us everything that you heard and saw. I am very curious.

The kids sit back down and relay all the events that had just been revealed to them. As they wrap up their story Delia gets up and fixes everyone a tray of snacks, even though no one is really hungry. She returns to the room with the tray just as Brock2 finishes the last part of the story.

Brock2: …And that brings us back to where we are now

Pikachu: So that's what was happening! I can't believe this. My trainer is going to decide the fate of the universe!!

Ash: Hey, your acting like that's a good thing!

Ash2: Yeah, I definitely don't want to be fighting any intergalactic evil entities any time in the future.

Pikachu2: But you were chosen for this mission by an emissary of good. It's your destiny to save the world!!

Ash2: Hey, there's no law that says I have to like my destiny.

Oak: So is that all the Wave Existence said to you?

Misty: There was one last thing it said, at the very end.

Jessie2: Yeah, it said the twerps here (points to Ash and Ash2) still have something left to discover, and that it would be pretty big.

Ash: Yeah, but I can't imagine that anything could be more surprising than what has already happened.

Ash2: Ditto here. I don't think I'll ever be surprised by anything again, not after this

Misty: Yeah it's not everyday that you're told your going to save the universe.

The group continues to talk and fails to notice the quick look of doubt that crosses between Delia and Lance.

Brock: Shouldn't we be figuring out how to find this crash site place?

Lance: (snapping back to attention) Oh…I can take you there. I know where it is.

James: How is it that you know so much about all this?

Meowth: Come to think of it, that's a really good question. It is kind of suspicious.

Lance: (stutters and acts nervous) Well…I am a high ranking G-man, my job is to stop criminal activity caused by organizations like Team Rocket. I've been investigating Giovanni for a long time and I was able to obtain secret documents that detailed all of his plans. That's when the Wave Existence contacted me. He filled in the gaps of the story and asked me to help you guys, to protect you until you were ready for the real fight.

Before Lance can continue further, Jigglypuff drops from the ceiling and lands on top of the snack tray.

Jigglypuff: JIIIIIIGLY!!! Jiggly!

Team Twerp/TR: AAAAAAAAH, it's Jigglypuff (they jump behind the couch)

pop Wobbuffet!!!!

Jessie/Jessie2: Get back in your ball!!! (both Wobbuffet are called back)

Oak: Oh my! A Jigglypuff, how intriguing. (reaches out towards it)

Tracey: (dramatic) No Professor!!! I'll save you.

Tracey throws himself across the room and shoves Oak out of the way, and behind the second couch

Oak: Ow, Tracey what are you doing?

Tracey: Thank goodness you safe Professor. I couldn't bear to see it hurt you. (hugs Oak tightly)

Oak: Tracey, what's gotten into you? Get off me. (starts turning blue) Tracey….your squeezing…too hard!

Ash2: What's going on?

Misty2: You don't want to know, Ash

James2: And people think I'm gay? Ha!

James: Here we go again.

Misty: (sweat drop) I guess the Tracey of this world is just like the last one. Great, that's nice.

Delia: I'm confused (everyone falls over)

Jigglypuff: (glares around the room) JIGGLY!! PUFF PUFF!

Meowth: Jigglypuff says it's not going to sing, it wants to help.

Misty: Help? Why does it want to help?

Meowth2: It said it was listening in and heard everything. It said it can't sit still while the universe is in such peril. (begins to cry) Oh, what bravery it's showing.

Jessie: (suspicious) And it said all that with just "Jiggly!! Puff Puff"?

Ash: (scared) Um…If it wants to help, why is it glaring at us?

Jigglypuff: Jig Jig puff Jigglypuff puff.

Meowth: It says if we don't come out and treat it nicely, it's going to hurt us.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!!! (hops onto the sofa and looks down at them)

Everyone: AAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (runs to the other side of the room and sits down on the sofa)

James: (big sweat drop) We're out of hiding now Jigglypuff. We'll sit right here and be good.

Jessie: (sweat drop) Yeah, so please don't kill us.

Jigglypuff hops back onto the snack tray and everyone cringes, until the little balloon Pokemon smiles at them. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

Delia: I guess I'll go clean up in the kitchen while you kids figure everything out.

Lance: I'll help you.

Delia: Why thank you Lance, I'd appreciate that.

While the rest of the group converses and tries to figure out what to do with Jigglypuff Delia and Lance enter the kitchen and begin cleaning up. They work in silence for a while, until Lance suddenly comes up behind Delia and gently puts his arms around her.

Lance: It really is nice to see you and Ash again. I missed you a lot.

Delia: (reaches up and holds his hand) I know, I'm glad to see you to, glad your safe. (turns around to face him) So I guess this is why you left? You knew all along, about all this?

Lance: Yeah I did. I left because I thought maybe if I trained and became strong I could defeat that man myself, and spare Ash the pain of having to fight. If I could have found the keys and kept them safe, where Giovanni could never find them, then those kids would have been spared this fight.

Delia: I see…(looks away) Did you know that Ash doesn't know who you are, really. I never told him. You left so suddenly, without any word, that I thought you had abandoned us. I thought it would be easier if I never told him about you, so I just said you were off on a pokemon journey and I didn't know when you would be back.

Delia begins to cry softly. Lance gently turns her head back towards him and gazes into her eyes. Neither of them hears the sound of the door opening, or notices that they are being watched. After a few moments Lance gently wipes the tears from Delia's eyes and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Lance: (looking deep in her eyes) Delia, you'll never know how sorry I am. I thought that leaving would keep you and Ash safe, but I guess I was wrong.

Delia: (smiles) You got that right

Lance: Maybe after this battle is over, if we all survive, we can start over, and try to be a real family. What do you think?

Delia: I think that would be nice. (starts to lean in to kiss him again)

Ash2: (disgusted sarcastic tone) Yeah right

Delia and Lance turn and are shocked to see Ash2 standing at the door to the kitchen, a look of anger stretched across his face.

Ash2: So (glares at his mom) when were you planning on telling me?

Delia: Ash I…..

Lance: (interrupting) I'm sorry Ash, I was going to tell you as soon as I could. I didn't want to break it to you the wrong way.

Ash2: (laughs sarcastically) Well, it looks like you did anyway, now…(glares at him, takes a step forward) Get away from my mom!

Delia: ASH!

Lance: (puts his hand up) No Delia, it's alright. He has a right to be angry.

Ash2: You bet I do!. (steps forward again and glares at Lance) I don't care what your stupid excuse is!! You….you left us alone. You abandoned us!!

Lance: Ash, I only left because I thought I could protect you and your mother by…

Ash2: SHUT UP!!!! (both Lance and Delia jump back) My mom always told me about you, how you were such a great guy, smart and good looking and all that, and she told me you were just on some Pokemon journey, that you might be back any time. But….(starts to cry, looks at his mom then back at Lance) I guess I always knew deep down that she was lying, even if I never admitted it. I saw her crying sometimes at night, when I was young. I didn't know why she was sad, but now I do. (grits his teeth and glares at Lance some more)

Lance: Ash, I told your mother already so now I'll tell you. I'm sorry for leaving. It was a mistake, I admit it. I….

Ash2: Save it, I don't want to hear. You've got some nerve. You walk out of our lives, leaving my mom behind to worry about you, and then you just waltz back in and act like our big protector, the noble guy who sacrificed to save his family!

Ash2 takes a swing at Lance's head, but Lance catches his fist before it can connect.

Ash2: I'll NEVER forgive you for making my mom cry!

Ash2 wrenches his hand out of Lance's and storms out of the kitchen. Delia and Lance hesitate for a moment before they follow him, back down the hall to Kurt's living room. Back in the living room, the other Ash and the rest of the group are still conversing and trying to figure out what to do with Jigglypuff when the door bursts open and Ash2 storms in, startling everyone. Lance enters the room and quickly catches up to Ash2

Lance: (grabbing Ash's wrist) Son, wait!

Ash2: (enraged) DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Misty2: (running to Ash2's side) Ash, what's wrong?

Ash2 ignores Misty2 at takes another swing at Lance, surprising everyone. Misty2 immediately grabs Ash's arms and holds him back.

Misty2: Ash get a grip, what's wrong with you?

Oak: Young man, I think you better calm down right now, before you end up hurting yourself. (looks at Lance) What's this all about?

Jessie: (whispering to James) It looks like the alternate world twerp lost it

James: (nods) I guess all the stress from tonight's events caused him to crack

Ash2: Everyone BUTT OUT! This is none of your business.

Misty: We just want to help you Ash, if you've got a problem with something you should talk it out.

Misty2: Yeah Ash, chill out and tell us what happened.

Ash: Yeah, I'm sure whatever it is can be worked out somehow, so don't freak.

Ash2: (still totally out of control) I said this doesn't concern you so SHUT UP! (everyone gasps) Misty, let me go NOW!!!!!

Ash2 violently twists out of Misty2's grip and his arm crashes hard into the side of her face. For a second it seems like the scene moves in slow motion. Misty2 reels back from the force of the blow and falls against the wall. Her hand goes up to her face as she looks at Ash with hurt in her eyes.

Misty2: Ash…I…I…you….

Tears begin to run down Misty2's face as she turns away from Ash2 and looks down at the ground. Everyone looks at Ash2 in stunned silence. The anger and hatred slowly drains from Ash2, replaced with deep remorse and regret as he realizes what he just did, and his conflict with Lance takes a back seat. Tears well up in Ash2's eyes as well, and he looks down at the ground dejectedly. After a few moments he steps towards Misty2 and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Ash2: (speaking gently, voice cracking) Misty….I'm sorry. It was an accident, I didn't mean to…

Suddenly the sound of a police siren can be heard outside. Everyone turns and looks out the window just in time to see Officer Jenny pull up in her cop car.

Tracey: Well it's about time!

Brock/Brock2: (eyes turn into hearts) OFFICER JENNY, MY LOVE!!!! (presses up against the window and drools, everyone sweat drops)

Misty: Great, now we're going to have to deal with twice the hormones.

Jessie2: They are never going to be able to keep a girlfriend if they can't get over acting like that.

Meowth: It's kind of pathetic

Meowth2: You said it

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Oak: Well I guess since she's finally here we should let her in and debrief her on the situation. (gives Ash2, Misty2 and Lance a stern look) But don't think we're finished with you three. I want this problem resolved in a civilized manner, is that clear.

Ash2: (sweat drop) Yes sir.

Everyone turns and is about to head towards the door when something streaks through the air and strikes Officer Jenny's car causing it to explode, sending her flying and blowing out the front window of Kurt's lab. Everyone ducks for cover as the glass and broken wood rains down. As the dust settles everyone turns and looks out the gaping hole where Kurt's window used to be. Kurt charges out of his back lab, having heard the explosion.

Kurt: What happened? (notices the window) MY window!!!

Lance: Kurt, go upstairs and protect your granddaughter. We'll handle this.

Misty: (runs over to him) I think this is a little too dangerous for my Togepi, so could I ask you to watch it for me please?

Kurt: Sure thing young lady (takes Togepi from Misty)

Misty2: (runs over as well) Could you please watch mine too? (plops Togepi in Kurt's arms) Sorry, but Mommy has to go do some dangerous stuff now, so you be nice and listen to Kurt ok?

Togepi2: Ok, Mommy

Togepi: Be Safe, ok Mommy?

Misty: I'll try to be! (runs back to the rest of the group)

Kurt takes the two Pokemon and heads upstairs, while everyone else quickly climbs through the window to investigate what happened outside. Both Brocks's immediately run to Officer Jenny, who is lying about ten feet from the car.

Brock: (holding Jenny up) Officer Jenny, hold on!

Brock2: (checks her pulse) Still alive, she must have just been knocked out by the explosion. (begins to cry waterfall tears) Thank goodness!

Ash: What could have caused this?

Lance: I think I know what. Everyone get behind me. (pulls out a pokeball)

Lance stands out in front and scans the trees, but it's too dark to see anything. Both Misty and Misty2 quickly place their Togepi in their backpacks for safe keeping. Suddenly the voice of Domino rings out through the woods, amplified by some sort of loud speaker.

Domino's voice: That was just a warning shot. If you don't hand over the GS ball, the next rocket will hit someone, and not just something


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy and Desperation

Chapter Five: Tragedy and Desperation

The group looks around franticly but they can't determine where Domino's voice was coming from.

Ash: (reaching for his pokeball) Domino, show yourself, you Team Rocket scum!

James2: Yeah, we're ready to fight you.

Pikachu: No one tries to hurt my master or his friends and gets away with it

Pikachu2: The other Pikachu and I will give you a double dose of Thunder!!

Jessie: (smirking) We'll kick your butt just like we did last time. Come out and battle us fair and square, unless you're afraid to lose.

Domino's voice: (echoing all around them) HA! I'm not afraid of you weaklings.

Misty: (angrily) Says the coward with the rocket launcher, hiding from us at a safe distance.

Brock2: (crying angrily) You nearly killed my beloved Officer Jenny. GET down here and fight us face to face!!!

James: (smiling slyly) You, know, I think she really is scared.

Jessie: (playing along) Yeah, after all, she was beaten by my fierce, terrifying…WOBBUFFET!!! (Jessie and James burst out in hysterical laughter)

Domino's voice: That does it!! No one calls me a coward. I'll kill you all and take the GS ball from your corpses.

Suddenly a glowing projectile shrieks out of the forest to their right and heads straight for the two TR groups. No one has any time to react, all they can do is watch as the deadly missile closes in on its target. But suddenly….

pop WOOOOOOBUFFFEEET!!!! (That's right!!!)

Both Wobbuffet release themselves from their masters's Pokeballs and immediately glow red. The rocket pauses in mid-air, mere inches away from the two pokemon's faces, before veering off into the sky and exploding harmlessly.

Misty2: (running over to them, concerned) Are you guys ok!?!?!

Ash2: Whoaaa, a double counter attack!

Meowth2: (falling to his knees with relief) That was so close I saw my nine lives flash before my eyes.

Jigglypuff: (steps in front of Meowth) Jigglypuff! Puff, puff, puff.

Meowth: Any rocket trying to hit me will have to do so over your dead body? Um…thanks, I guess.

Jessie: (flings her arms around Wobbuffet) Wobbuffet, I've NEVER been so glad to see you. You're a life savor.

James: (crying waterfall tears) Wobbuffet, I've mis-judged you. I promise never to insult you again.

Jessie2: (hugging her own Wobbuffet) That goes double for me too! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I accidentally traded my Lickitung for you.

James2: Fate must have been watching out for us when it gave us you! (hugs Wobbuffet and cries)

Wobbuffet/Wobbuffet2: WOOOOOOOOOBBBBUFFET!!!!!!! That's right!!!

Oak: (lowering his voice) Lance, that Rocket came from the right. Maybe if you….

Lance: (nods) You're right

Lance slowly reaches behind him and grasps one of his Pokeballs. Suddenly he spins to the right and throws his pokeball. "Dragonite, fire your hyper beam into those trees now!" he calls as his dragon Pokemon quickly materializes from the Pokeball's light. The yellow Dragon opens its mouth and emits a large yellow beam of light straight into the forest, causing an explosion. But as the smoke clears it becomes clear that Domino evaded the attack, as her arrogant laugh echoes through the woods.

Domino's voice: I guess I'm too fast for you, Dragon master. Better luck next time. Now who should I try and blast next?

Lance: Everyone, get behind the Wobbuffet. I'll handle this.

As James2 and Brock2 work together to move Officer Jenny's body back to safety with the rest of the group following, Lance steps out further into the open and scans the trees for movement. The only thing that can be heard is the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

Lance: I'm the one who has the GS ball. I'm the one you want! Leave these people out of this and show yourself. Fight me!

Domino's voice: A tempting offer, but they've already made me angry, and when I get angry I get dangerous. (giggles manically) Try and catch me!

Lance: (spinning around, scanning the trees) Where are you!?

Domino's laughter echoes through the air once again and then another rocket shrieks through the air, this time from the left. Lance realizes with horror that the Rocket's trajectory is behind the Wobbuffet counter range. "Everyone, get out of the way!" he yells as he twists around to watch the projectile as it heads straight towards Misty. "MISTY!!!!" yells Brock and Ash at the same time as they start to move towards her. Misty stands frozen as the missile closes in but thankfully Brock is close enough to her, and pushes her out of the way just in the nick of time. The rocket slams into the ground and explodes, knocking the rest of the group back against Kurt's lab. As the dust settles Ash leaps to his feet and runs towards Misty and Brock, who are lying on the ground on the opposite side of a large crater. Misty and Brock slowly sit up as Ash reaches them. Ash flings himself onto Misty and hugs her tightly.

Ash: (crying from relief) Misty, I thought you were a goner. I'm sorry I wasn't closer.

Misty: (hugging him back) It's ok Ash, I'm fine, a little shaken, but fine (turn to Brock) Thanks for the save.

Brock: (smiling weakly) Ask anytime.

Misty2: (picks herself up angrily) This sucks. She keeps moving around and taking pot-shots at us and we're totally blind.

Delia: At this rate she'll get us all before we can do anything.

Oak: There has got to be some way to get out of us.

Tracey: (suddenly gets an idea) I've got it. Everyone, get behind the Wobbuffet again. Lance and I will find her. (throws a pokeball) Venonat, come on out!

Tracey kneels down and whispers something into Venonat's ear. The little purple fuzz ball nods its head and then runs out and stands behind Lance, twitching its feelers in small circle patterns. While the rest of the group huddles into a tighter circle behind the two Wobbuffet, Tracey runs into the open and quickly whispers his plan in Lance's ear. Lance nods, faces forward, and closes his eyes, appearing to go into a meditative state.

Domino's voice: Hahahahahahaha! You think an ugly little bug or some meditating can save you now? You're so pathetic it's sad. I promise that I won't miss with this next shot.

Suddenly Venonat's antennas snap to attention and point towards a patch of dark forest slightly to Lance's left.

Tracey: (smiling slyly) Their won't be a next shot. Lance, she's over there!

Lance: (turns with lighting speed) Dragonite, hyper beam that area now!

Lance's Pokemon lets loose another destructive beam into the forest and this time the explosion is much larger. A large flaming object shoots up into the air and then falls to earth like a comet, landing right in front of Lance's feet.

Ash: Whoa, how did you do that Tracey!?!?

Tracey: (smiles as he calls back Venonat) Nothing can escape Venonat's built in Radar. It can track anything

Misty: (pokes Ash in the sides) Ash, did you forget that the Tracey from our world used it to find Team Rocket!?

Ash: (laughing) Yeah, I guess I did.

Misty2: (slowly approaching the object) What the heck is it??

Lance: (kneeling down to inspect the object) It's a remote operated attack robot! Domino isn't even here!

Jessie: How insulting!! Not only is she too cowardly to face us directly but it's not even her doing the sniper routine. I swear if I ever get my hands on her….!

Brock2: So what should we do now?

Giovanni's voice: (coming from behind them) Why don't you hand over the GS ball and then die?

Everyone quickly turns around and is surprised to see both Giovanni and Domino perched on the roof of Kurt's lab, leering down at them with sinister grins.

Domino: (holding up a remote control) I'm surprised you were able to find my remote sentry so easily. I guess I underestimated that little gnat's power. But that was just a warm up, now it's time to get serious.

Domino laughs evilly and presses several buttons on her controller. Two more robot sentries emerge from the trees and slowly begin to approach the group. Giovanni and Domino leap to the ground and face the group as well.

Giovanni: Let's see how you handle the 4 of us.

Ash2: (turning his cap around) That's just what I've been waiting for.

Pikachu2: We'll take them down!

Lance: I guess there is no choice but for all of us to fight.

Brock: How about a divide and conquer strategy?

Jessie: James and I will take Domino!

Jessie2: And we'll help!

Lance: I'll handle Giovanni

Meowth2: I think Meowth and I can handle one of those sentry things, they don't look so tough.

Jigglypuff: Puff Jiglypuff!!

Meowth: Jigglypuff will help us too.

Misty: I guess that leaves us with the last sentry.

Ash: Aaaah! That's no fun.

Misy2: This isn't supposed to be fun!

Oak: I don't have any Pokemon

Lance: Delia, protect the Professor and his assistant with your Mr. Mime's barrier.

Delia: I got it.

Lance: Ok, let's do this.

Giovanni: (laughs derisively) Come and get me G-man. Let's see what you're made of.

Domino: This time around I won't be defeated by low level Team Rocket wannabe's like you.

Everybody splits off and approaches their designated enemy. Jessie 1 and 2 release their Arbok while James 1 and 2 release their Wheezing and Victreebell.

Jessie: We defeated you in battle once before, and we'll beat you again.

James2: Jessie and I have been training our Pokemon non-stop for the past few weeks, and now you'll see our power.

Domino: You only won last time by pure luck. My Pokemon are much stronger this time. I'll kick your butts in ten seconds flat.

Jessie2: We'll see about that!

Domino orders her six Pokemon to attack, and TR immediately retaliates with their Pokemon. Meanwhile, Ash 1 and 2, Misty 1 and 2, and Brock 1 and 2 face off against their designated robot sentry.

Ash/Ash2: Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: I'm ready to fry some circuits

Pkachu2: Let's show it our power!

Brock: Geodude, get in there!

Brock2: You help him out, Vulpix

Misty: Misty calls Staryu!

Misty2: Poliwag, show it what you're made of.

The Pikachu start off by blasting the robot with a double thunder, but the machine just sucks it up and blasts it right back at them. The kids dive for cover as the bolts bounce through the air. The robot aims its laser arm at the Pokemon and attempts to blast them. Geodude tackles the machine but just bounces off, and Vulpix's fire doesn't seem to do anything either. The water gun from Poliwag and Staryu also seems ineffective. The machine blasts its laser's again, causing everyone to duck for cover.

Ash2: What are we going to do? It seems indestructible.

Brock: (thinking a moment) I've got it. (turns to Brock2) Have your Vulpix use its flame thrower ON my Geodude.

Brock2 nods and orders his Pokemon to use a flamethrower in Geodude. The rock pokemon's skin soon absorbs enough heat and begins to glow. Brock orders Geodude to tackle the machine again and this time the super heated Pokemon successfully damages the sentry, knocking its laser arm off

Brock: Now Misty, have your water Pokemon fire their water guns into the open hole. Those should short circuit it and make it easy for the Pikachu to destroy it completely.

Following his instructions, Misty 1 and 2 have their Pokemon fire their water guns into the Robot's open hole, causing the machine to malfunction. Immediately Ash 1 and 2 order their Pikachu to use thunder shock. The electrical blasts enter the robot and are amplified by the water, causing the sentry to explode.

Misty2: That was surprisingly easy.

Brock2: Great strategy Brock!

Ash: Come on guys; let's go help Jessie and James.

As the twerps run to aid TR, Meowth 1 and 2, along with Jigglypuff, engage the second sentry in fierce combat. The two Meowth dodge the sentry's laser gun swiftly and leap in with a fury swipes attack but the robot's armor is too strong to pierce. The Meowth fall back behind Jigglypuff to regroup

Meowth2: (panting) That thing is tough. How the heck are we supposed to beat it. Maybe we shouldn't have volunteered for this.

Meowth: (glaring at jiggly) Your supposed to be helping!

Jigglypuff: (defensivly) Jigglypuff!

Meowth: Oh, your thinking of a plan, well…THINK FASTER!

Meowth2: It's going to fire again!

The robot launches a rocket at the three Pokemon. Jigglypuff bounces away effortlessly, but Meowth 1 and 2 are knocked to the side.

Meowth: (sits up and holds his arm) Ow, that hurt! Stupid robot, I eat with this arm

Jigglypuff: (concerned) Jigglypuff?

Meowth: No, I'm fine don't worry.

Jigglypuff's eyes fill with tears, then it turns and glares a glare of pure hatred and death, inflating itself to 4 times its normal size.

Jigglypuff: (losing it) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFF!!!!!

Meowth2: You hurt my love and now you'll pay!? What's it talking about?

Meowth: Long story. You really don't want to know.

Jigglypuff approaches the robot with evil in its eyes. The robot fires off another laser beam, but Jigglypuff suddenly glows red and the beam stops in mid-air. After a few seconds the beam flies back at the robot, totally destroying its laser gun in one hit.

Meowth: What!? Jigglypuff knows counter too?

Jigglypuff charges at the robot and leaps high into the air, its fist suddenly glowing with a bright light. The Pokemon hangs in the air for a few seconds before it falls to earth and brings its glowing fist smashing down on the robot's head, crumpling it, like a boot smashing an aluminum can.

Meowth: (staring in disbelief) Jigglypuff just took it out with one mega-punch.

Meowth2: That's not possible! Our fury swipes didn't even dent it!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (kicks the crushed remains of the bot)

Meowth: Um…maybe we should go help Jessie and James now.

Meowth2: I'm with you.

The Meowth quickly turn and run away, towards the battle that their friends are engaged in. After a few moments Jigglypuff notices and waddles after them quickly.

Lance and Giovanni face each other, poised with their hands at their hips, waiting to draw like cowboys in an old western. Giovanni makes the first move. With the speed of a striking snake he draws his first pokeball and flings it straight at Lance. Lance immediately does a back flip, his feet connecting with the pokeball and sending it flying straight up into the air. At the same time he flings his own pokeball down towards the ground, landing in a ready position. The two Pokeballs land close together and burst open. A Rydon emerges from Giovanni's ball, while a large Gyrados emerges from Lance's.

Lance: Well it looks like I have the advantage in this battle. Your fast old man, but you are just a Gym Leader and a criminal. You can't beat the Elite 4.

Giovanni: (smirking) You have skill, but don't get cocky just yet. It takes more than type to win; it also takes cunning and power.

Lance: It also takes strategy and trust between a trainer and a Pokemon, but I doubt someone like you would understand.

Giovanni: (laughs) Your idealistic ranting means nothing to me. In this world, power reigns supreme, and when I break the seal the ultimate power will be unleashed, and no one will resist me.

Lance: That will never happen.

Giovanni: Ha, I doubt the pathetic contacts will be able to do anything. No one can stand against Zohar's power.

Lance: If your so confidant that they aren't a threat, why did you bother trying to kill them? (Giovanni hesitates) You know the full extent of their potential, you know that it is his power that lies inside them, and you know that it's power strong enough to defeat your dark master. You're scared, and I'm here to tell you that you should be.!!

Giovanni: (clenches his fist in anger) Shut up!! The world will soon bow before me, and you will fail. I'll make sure you fail! Rydon, use horn drill now!!

Rydon's horn begins to spin like a huge drill bit as it charges towards Gyarados at top speed. Lance reacts quickly. "Gyarados trap it with whirlpool" he calls, and Gyarados quickly responds, letting out a ferocious tide of water from its jaws. The water swirls around Rydon and the Pokemon stops in its tracks, too afraid to move forward. Giovanni just smirks again and orders Rydon to use fissure. The large Pokemon punches the ground, causing the earth to open up and swallow the swirling waves. "Now use Earthquake" Giovanni orders, and immediately Rydon leaps into the air and comes crashing down with tremendous force, causing huge jagged rocks to burst forth from the ground right under Lance and Gyarados. Lance leaps out of the way, but Gyarados is caught by the huge rocks and knocked to the ground. "Gyarados" Lance calls out with concern, his focus momentarily distracted. Giovanni immediately takes advantage of Lance's concern for his Pokemon. "Rydon, use Mega punch on the trainer, now" he orders with a disdainful laugh. Rydon leaps forward with all its might and swings its glowing fist towards Lance's head. Lance barely leaps away as the Pokemon's punch smashes into the ground where he was just standing, leaving a huge crater. Suddenly, something streaks through the air at a high speed, straight towards Lance's face. Lance's ultra quick reflexes kick in and he leans back into a flip, causing the projectile to sail by just inches from his face. He completes the flip, lands, and looks up to see Giovanni brandishing a mini rocket launcher and grinning.

Lance: (starting to run out of breath) What the heck are you doing? This is a Pokemon battle, the trainers don't attack each other.

Giovanni: (laughs long and hard) HAHAHAHAHA!! Your so idiotically naïve. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win, and that includes using lethal force. I thought you would have figured that out by now, hero boy. Now lets see if you can dodge this!

Giovanni doesn't move at all, but suddenly his business suit seems to explode with smoke and fire. A cloud of mini rocket powered bombs emerges from every seam, cuff, and pocket of the clothes, as if Giovanni's entire suit was one big rocket launcher. The cloud of bombs spreads out and zooms towards their target. With only a few moments to react, Lance turns and does a sideways flip, twisting his body like a yoga master. The first wave of rockets sails harmlessly by, missing him by barely an inch. He lands and immediately flips again in the opposite direction, twisting and turning his body through the air, and somehow managing to avoid the second wave. As he lands a second time, he quickly calls out to his Pokemon. "Gyarados use twister, quickly!!" he yells as the final wave of projectiles bears down on him. Gyarados turns quickly and unleashes a huge tornado of energy. The remaining missiles are sucked into the cyclone, just a moment before they would have struck Lance. Lance breaths a sigh of relief, thanks his Pokemon, and then turns to Giovanni.

Lance: Nice try, but you're toys aren't as fast as I am. You can't beat me, even when you cheat. Just give it up.

Giovanni: (smiles) I see Pokemon training isn't your only hobby. Very impressive, it's almost sad to end this so soon, but I must. Sorry, but you lose.

Suddenly Lance and his Pokemon are hit from behind by a paralyzing blast of electricity. He falls to his knees and struggles to turn around and identify the source of the blast. He is surprised to see the blast is coming from a small device hidden in the palm of Rydon's paw. Giovanni laughs and approaches the fallen Lance.

Giovanni: My plan worked perfectly. I had Rydon equipped with that paralyzing beam all along. All I had to do was wait till you were completely distracted, then I had Rydon strike. I could kill you now, but I think I'll let you watch the children, who you've placed so much confidence in, die first.

Lance: (struggling to get up) You dirty…I won't let you touch them.

Giovanni: I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything you can do. Rydon, watch him and make sure he can't interfere.

Giovanni laughs again and walks away from the incapacitated Lance. Meanwhile the battle between Domino and the rest of the good guys continues. Everyone is so focused on the battle that they fail to notice Lance's loss to Giovanni. Until the twerps joined them, both TR duos were losing their footing, and Domino had the upper hand. The twerps joined the battle, added their Pokemon, and turned the tide in favor of the good guys. Tracey also joined the battle while Professor Oak and Delia stood back to cheer everyone on. Now Domino stands with only one powerful Tyranitar under her control, her other 5 Pokemon fainted and strewn about the battle field. The Tyranitar has fainted several of the heroes Pokemon, but they are confident of victory.

James2: We've got her on the run guys, now let's finish her off!!

Domino: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, I've still got Tyranitar.

Oak: They out number you; there is no way you can win. Just give up and leave!

Misty2: Unless you're scared to attack us!

James: Yeah, I bet she's totally chicken. She knows we are going to cream her.

Domino: We'll see who's scared, after I blow you away. Tyranitar, use hyper beam!

Domino's Pokemon unleashes its most powerful attack, but this is just what the good guys have been waiting for.

Ash2: NOW!!!

Jessie/Jessie2: Wobbuffet use counter!!!

Meowth: Show them your power too, Jigglypuff!!

The two Wobbuffet step out in front and Jigglypuff bounces into place between them. The three Pokemon glow with blinding red light and the hyper beam stops in mid-air and then roars back in the opposite direction enhanced by the combined counter attacks to 6 times its normal power. The beam hits Tyranitar at a downward angle and drives the huge Pokemon straight into the ground like a huge projectile, creating a humongous crater.

Brock2: (snaps his fingers) Yeah, I knew it would work!.

Meowth2: If one counter attack doesn't increase the strength enough try three at once!!

Domino: (totally humiliated) I can't believe you won again…..with Wobbuffet!!

Tracey: (quickly steps forward) Now's our chance. Go Scyther, try and knock her out with False Swipe!

Tracey throws his pokeball and Scyther emerges. The large green bug Pokemon lets out a fierce cry and then leaps through the air towards Domino. The resourceful Team Rocket agent reacts quickly and pulls out a harmless looking black tulip, which immediately extends itself into a staff which she uses to block Scyther's attack.

Domino: (grinning) Nice try, but you can't beat me that way. I'm too fast for even your Scyther. (glances to her left) I see that Giovanni finished his opponent. Now it's my turn to finish you guys.

Domino back flips away from Scyther and lands next to Giovanni. She pulls out a small remote control and pushes a button. Suddenly small, barely visible devices, attached to Domino's Pokemon, begin to glow and a dome of blue energy appears over the groups head.

Domino: The way you fainted my Pokemon actually worked to my advantage. Now they are in the perfect positions to generate an energy field to paralyze you, just like your friend over there.

Everyone tries to make a run for it, but only Ash, Misty, and Brock are close enough to the edge of the circle to escape before the field activates. The three of them leap forward and roll along the ground, just barely making it out of the parameter. The devices glow again and electrical current fills the blue dome, zapping the remaining twerps, the adults, and the TR groups. The people and Pokemon in the dome fall to the ground paralyzed, just like Lance, leaving only Ash, Misty, and Brock to face Giovanni and Domino.

Giovanni: If you have the GS ball then I suggest you turn it over to me now, before I do something irreparable to all your friends here. (casts a sneer at the people trapped in the force fields)

Oak: (struggling to yell) Don't…give it to him

Jessie2: Professor!

Giovanni: (turns back to twerp group 1) HA! So one of you three does have it!!

Lance: (still struggling to try and stand) Run!! Get the GS ball out of here! (Ash, Misty and Brock begin to step back)

Giovanni: Run, and I'll kill them all instantly. (the kids stop) That's better. Now which one of you has it?

Brock: Like we would tell you? You'll have to fight us for it!

Domino: (smirks) HA! Do you think you can take the two of us on without your buddies help and half of your pathetic Pokemon trapped with them? We've got advanced weapons and all you've got is nothing!.

Ash: (very angry) Our Pokemon aren't pathetic!!

Pikachu: You got that right! (cheeks spark in anger)

Domino: It doesn't really matter; they can't help you this time! (glances sideways at Giovanni) I'll figure out which one has it, don't worry.

Domino tilts the black tulip she is holding in the direction of the twerps and the tip of the flower suddenly flares with a bright blue light as a large ball of energy is fired from it. Brock, Misty, and Ash jump aside in different directions as the energy ball blasts a hole into the ground where they were. Ash roles away to the right while Brock and Misty land a few feet apart from each other, to the left. As the kids shake off their daze and begin to climb to their feet Domino pulls out a small handheld device and begins to punch random buttons. The device suddenly begins to beep in the general direction of Misty and Domino grins evilly with triumph.

Domino: Bingo! She has it!!! It's probably in that ugly red backpack of hers. Don't worry, I'll get her.

Domino flips her fingers and suddenly several black tulips appear out of thin air, as if summoned by a talented magician. Sudden horror dons on Ash's face as he realizes that he is once again too far away from Misty to protect her. Misty freezes like deer caught in the headlights as Domino draws back her arm and flings the flowers straight at her, with the precision of a Tuxedo Mask rose (). Thinking quickly, Brock leaps forward, roughly grabs Misty, and spins her away from the projectiles. He throws her to the ground and shields her with his body. The tulips streak through the air and connect with Brock. A disgustingly wet sound issues through the night as the sharp expertly thrown tulips tear into Brock's body, running clear through his arms and shoulder and stabbing into his back. A warm liquid splashes Misty in the face, causing her to yelp and leap back a few inches. "Brock, Misty!!" Ash cries as he finally gains his footing and begins to run towards them. He skids to a stop and drops to his knees in front of Brock and Misty, a look of horror stretched across his face. Misty reaches up and wipes the liquid from her face and looks down at it, becoming horrified and revolted as she realizes it is blood. Brock's blood. She finally looks up at Brock, tears welling up in her eyes as she looks him over. Brock trembles and grits his teeth from the pain, but somehow manages to keep his feet. Blood runs down his arms and the back of his shirt and begins to form a small pool on the ground. Two tulip stems have been driven straight through his left arm and another through his right shoulder. Two more Tulips stick out from his back.

Brock: (barely able to talk through his pain) Misty…I'm glad…I grabbed you…in time.

Brock2: (struggling even more to escape the force field) Brock, buddy, hang on!!

Meowth2: We've got to get out of here!! The alternate reality twerps are going to get killed!

Giovanni: (laughs uncaringly) This is classic, one person sacrificing himself to save another. Too bad we don't have time for this drama. (nods to Domino)

Domino: How do you like my industrial strength darts! They don't call me the Black Tulip for nothing! (pulls out another control device) And guess what? Deadly projectiles aren't their only use!

Domino jambs a button on her control bad down with malicious glee, and suddenly the tulips glow blue and electrical currents run through them, straight into Brock's body. Brock's scream of agony echoes through the night. Domino laughs her most evil laugh and lets up pressure on the button, deactivating the electrical charge. Barely conscience, Brock seems to fall forward in slow motion. Misty and Ash both catch him before he hits the ground.

Ash: (crying) Brock!! Man, come on wake up. Don't give out on us, not after you just saved Misty's life. Please…BROCK!!

Brock2: (outraged) How can you do something like that!!!

Pikachu: Brock NOOOO! Let me out of this force field (tries to zap it with his thunder, but it has no effect)

Lance: You cruel bastard!!! (struggles to reach his Pokeball) I'll make you pay for every drop of innocent blood you spill!!

Giovanni: I'll use any means necessary to defeat those standing in my way. I will never show ANY mercy!!!! (turns and looks at Misty) Now hand over the GS ball quietly or I'll have Domino finish him off, along with all the rest of your friends. Each one of them will die slowly and suffer before your eyes, unless you give me the ball!!!

Misty opens her mouth to reply but Brock suddenly opens his eyes. He weakly reaches up and grips Misty shoulder with one blood stained hand as he slowly tries to struggle to his feet.

Brock: (barely able to talk) We'll…..never give the GS ball to you. Misty…I'll try and distract them. You and Ash should use that time to smash their force field receiver things somehow. Get everyone out and run. Keep the GS ball safe.

Ash: Brock, don't try to move, man. You're hurt too badly.

Misty: Brock, stop this!! You've done enough! (gently grabs his shoulders) I don't want you to die because of me!!!

Brock slowly looks up and gazes into Misty's eyes. A gentle smile slowly appears on his face and he reaches up and gently caresses the side of her face. "It's not really your choice is it?" he asks her before leaning in and gently kissing her on the lips. Misty feels the weakness in his lips and tastes blood as even more tears flow down her face. Ash doesn't move or say anything but just continues to cry as he watches the moment. The breath of everyone seems to be held in those few short seconds. Brock breaks the kiss and pulls back, looking deep into Misty's tear filled eyes.

Brock: (crying too) I love you Misty and I always will. Maybe in another life we could have been together, but I'm happy just knowing that you found someone to be with here….even if it wasn't me. Take care of Ash and be sure to give Zohar a piece of your mind for me. Now…RUN!!!

Brock suddenly shoves Ash and Misty to the side with a surprising amount of strength and leaps to his feet. He spins on his heals and begins to charge straight at Giovanni and Domino, his hand going to his belt at the same time. He grabs the last pokeball on his belt and raises it over his head. "Onix, lets get them!!" he cries as he charges towards them. Ash and Misty are unable to process Brock's final words to them and instead stare in shock at Brock's actions. "Pathetic" says Domino as she once again points her black tulip at him. The blue ball of energy fires from the flower's tip and streaks towards Brock. Ash and Misty hug each other and look away, too afraid to watch. This time there is no time to leap away. The energy ball punches straight through Brock and slams into the ground several feet behind him.

Brock2: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (struggles like mad) YOU….BASTARD!!!

Pikachu: BROCK!!!!

Delia: (gapes in horror) Oh my……!!

Ash and Misty open their eyes and finally look up to see what has happened. The site before them nearly turns their stomachs completely. A huge hole, the size of a grape-fruit, has been punched straight through the center of Brock's chest. They can see through him. Blood spurts from the gaping wound and cascades down the front and back of Brock's pants, like a waterfall. Onix's pokeball slowly rolls out of Brock's raised hand and thuds to the ground as his master slowly begins to fall. Brock is dead before he hits the ground. Delia screams and Professor Oak and Tracey look away. Ash2, Misty2, and TR2 seem shocked into silence, while Brock2 and Lance continue to violently struggle against the force fields.

Giovanni: (smiles evily) Excellent shot!

Domino: (takes a small bow) Why thank you!!

Brock2: (totally freaking out) YOU…DIRTY…MURDERING…SCUM!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! I'LL DO TO YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!!!!!

Ash2: (in semi-shock) He's dead…Brock's dead

Misty2: (in shock as well) He died protecting the me from their world. He loved…the other me. (starts to breakdown) This is too much…too real. (full out crying) We couldn't do anything!!

Jessie: (POed) I can't believe we ever took pride in associating ourselves with someone like the boss.

James: Your nothing but a murderer!!!

Giovanni: (glares a them all) I hope all of you now realize just how serious I am about this. (addresses Misty) Now hand the GS ball over to me now or… (turns and looks at Brock2) I'll have Domino kill the other one.

A look of pure denial and fear crosses Misty's face as she gazes at her friend, now lying in a spreading pool of blood. She totally ignores Giovanni's comment to her and instead begins to slowly crawl towards Brock.

Misty: (on the verge of insanity) Brock….no…no…Brock get up...don't do this…don't do this to us…to me….no no no no no no no……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty's scream rings out through the air. She suddenly bursts forward and runs to Brock's side. Falling on her knees, Misty begins to shake Brock's body in the vain attempt to revive him.

Misty: (Crying harder than she has EVER cried before) Brock don't you dare do this to us. Don't leave us. There is still so much more for us all to see. There are so many more towns to visit, so many more Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joys to meet. So many more pretty girls in the world. I'm sure there is one for you. So please….DON'T BE DEAD!!!!! GET UP, DAMN YOU!!!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!

Everyone is stunned into silence by Misty's outburst. Ash gets up and slowly walks over to Misty. He kneels down next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, his own body shaking with sobs as tears drip from his face onto the ground.

Misty: (voice falls to a whisper) Brock please don't be gone. You were one of my best friends in the whole world. I love you too.

Misty spins around and throws herself into Ash's arms and sobs the rest of her energy away. Ash wraps his arms around her and the two of them cry together. Giovanni smirks at the scene before him and then burst out into unrestrained evil laughter.

Giovanni: This is just a never ending parade of drama isn't it? Now I'm not usually one to break up a funeral, but your whining is getting on my nerves and I am pressed for time. I'll only say it once more. Had over the GS ball or someone else will die!! (Domino points her tulip at Brock2)

Ash's eyes pop-open and send a glare of pure hatred straight at Giovanni. For a brief moment his eyes flash with an icy-blue light and Giovanni takes a small step back. Ash slowly steps to his feet and approaches Giovanni, his entire body surging with hatred and anger. His hands curl up into fists as he stops and sizes his opponent up.

Ash: (talking slowly and quietly) I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands. I'll never forgive you for this!!!! Anyone who hurts my friends will pay! (begins to step forward)

Giovanni: HAHAHAHA! I'd like to see you try and attack me head on. I'd shoot you dead before you took two steps (Ash hesitates and steps back) That's better. (sizes him up) I can definitely see where you got your stubborn streak from. Delia did always like to speak her mind.

Lance: Leave her out of this!!!!

Ash: (clenches his fist harder and steps forward) Don't you dare say ANYTHING about my mother, you slime-ball!!!!

Delia: WHAT!! How dare you speak of me like that. I've never seen you before in my life.

Giovanni: (chuckles to himself) Of course not. In this word it was the sickeningly chivalrous Lance who caught your eye. No, the Delia I remember was much lonelier, naïve…and vulnerable. Someone like that almost can't help but fall in with the wrong crowd. (laughs to himself)

Ash: (doesn't like where this is heading) What the hell are you talking about? My mom would never associate with a criminal like you.

Giovanni: Oh I beg to differ. She was once very willing to associate with me. VERY willing. And a guy can't spend all his time worrying about trying to take over the world. He has to have a little fun sometimes….if you know what I mean (glance sideways at Lance)

Ash: (a realization begins to form) Wait….no...no…you're lying!!! This is just another one of your sleazy tricks. You're trying to…to psyche me out. My mom would never….

Suddenly Ash pauses and the past events of the day flash through his mind. He recalls their first encounter with Giovanni, an event that seems like it happened a million years ago, and remembers the angry confrontation between his mom and the crime lord

Flashback mode 

Giovanni: My name is Giovanni, I'm the leader of Team Rocket, and that's all you're ever going to find out.

Suddenly Delia lets out a surprised scream and falls to her knees.

Delia: No…It can't be!! It just can't!

Giovanni: (finally notices Delia) Ah, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't think you would be here. It's been a long time Delia. (everyone gasps)

Ash: What's wrong Mom, what's he talking about??

Giovanni: What's this? You haven't told him the truth? I'm shocked. I thought you were the kind of person who would be honest to the people she loves. But I guess not.

Oak: (just as surprised) What's going on here Delia? Do you know this criminal?

Giovanni: Know me? That's putting it lightly.

Delia: SHUT UP!!

Everyone jumps back a step at the force of Delia's voice, most of all Ash. Delia slowly gets to her feet and then glares at Giovanni, her eyes filled with strong anger.

Ash: (the most surprised of all) Mom? What's he talking about?

Delia: (ignoring Ash) How dare you. You're the one who left!! And now this, threatening MY son

End Flashback 

Ash slumps a little as the realization finally hits home. Giovanni notices the surprised look on the boy's face and laughs cruelly before continuing.

Giovanni: I was surprised by the amount of abuse she aloud me to dish out to her. I guess she really wanted to "make it work" as she put it. But I of course soon grew tired of her. She meant nothing to me and she was getting in the way of my plans. So I dumped her off on some rundown street in Pallet Town and went on my way. Of course you had already been conceived by that point. I guess I should have killed her instead.

Jessie2: No…This isn't possible. I thought Lance was….

James2: The boss is……???

Meowth: The stakes are getting higher and higher in this game.

Ash: (falls to his knees, shaking with disbelief and anger) No. He's lying. Don't listen!!!!! It…it can't be true.

Giovanni: I never would have guessed that one of the contacts, my sworn mortal enemies, would be my own flesh and blood. The irony is almost painful.

Everyone gasps at the startling revelation as Giovanni and Domino let out another evil laugh. Ash looks at the ground and shakes in anger. He clutches his fists so hard that his finger nails slice through his gloves and palms. Dark red blood begins to run through Ash's clenched fingers and slowly drip to the ground.

Ash: (screaming in un-distilled fury) YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!! YOU CAN'T BE!!! ITS…NOT……TRUE!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly Ash's body explodes with icy blue light causing everyone in the clearing to shut or shield their eyes from the blinding brightness.

Domino: (turning away and shielding her eyes) What the heck is going on!?

Giovanni: (completely composed again) The contact's power is awakening again.

Ash turns his head and gives Domino an icy cold glare. His eyes suddenly flare bright blue and Domino is thrown backwards through the air straight into a tree. A sickening splat sound is heard as a sharp tree branch pops through Domino's lower stomach in a geyser of blood and gore. The control device she holds glows with a blue aura and spontaneously explodes. The force fields immediately shut down, freeing everyone from inside. Ash turns his stare towards Giovanni and the blue aura surrounding him immediately solidifies and fires off several streams of blue energy straight at the criminal. Giovanni agilely leaps away from Ash's blasts, turns around, and runs into the woods, casting an evil smirk behind him as he goes.

Ash: (voice doing a Mewtwo echo thing) GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!!

Ash takes off in pursuit of Giovanni. As he runs the blue aura around him slowly begins to fade. Soon he is completely out of sight. Everyone else gathers around Misty and Brock's body. Professor Oak and Tracey approach Domino, who is still impaled on the tree.

Oak: (checks her pulse) She's still alive!! But barely… We need to get an ambulance down here quick.

Tracey: (spins around) I'll get Kurt to call one right away. (runs back to the house)

Jessie2: I guess that's the power that the floatey glowey thing gave you twerps.

Meowth2: We're really lucky that our twerp never decided to blast us into oblivion, considering everything we've done to him.

James2: I don't think we ever did anything quit this nasty before.

Ash2: So…(looks down at his hands) Do I have that kind of power too?

Misty2: I guess so. It's kind of scary.

Jessie: That was freaky. It was just like what happened with Butch and Cassidy.

James: At least this time we know why it happened.

Delia: I can't believe Giovanni said all those things. Poor Ash…

Lance: (looks down the path that Ash and Gio took) I'm worried about Ash. Giovanni might have something planned. We need to go after him quickly.

Misty immediate stands up and, without saying a word to anyone, runs off at top speed in the direction that Ash ran.

Lance: (calls after her) Misty no! Don't go by yourself! (Misty disappears, Lance sighs) She still has the GS Ball in her pack. If Giovanni is planning something they will fall right into his hands.

Brock2: We've got to go after them!!

Pikachu: (hopping up on Brock2's shoulder) Ash could end up like Brock. We have to hurry (cheeks spark) I'm going to show that Giovanni a thing or two.

Lance: (nods) Ok. You come with me and we'll find them. The rest of you stay here where it's safe and wait for the ambulance. We'll be back soon.

Ash2: Wait Brock. Let me go.

James: We'll go too (Jessie and Meowth nod)

Jessie2: We're in as well.

Lance: No, I don't want to put anymore of you in danger. Two will be enough.

Meowth: We're already in danger. We might as well put our max effort into this

Jessie: Yeah, we're definitely going whether you like it or not.

Misty2: There is no way we are going to sit around while friends are in danger.

Lance: I guess there is no sense in arguing with you guys. But stay behind me. I don't want to see any of you get hurt. (Everyone nods)

Lance turns and runs into the forest along with the twerps and TR, leaving Oak and Delia behind.

Delia: Good luck everyone.

Oak: They'll be ok…I hope.

meanwhile

Misty charges blindly through the forest and hopes that she is going in the right direction. All that's running through her mind is the though that she must catch up to Ash and Giovanni. Thoughts of what she will do once she find them or how she will be of any use, considering she is along and her Pokemon are weakened, never cross her mind. All she believes is that if she can reach them she can somehow stop anything worse from happening. "Ash, don't do this. Don't fight him. Don't get yourself killed!" she calls out through tears, hoping that Ash and Giovanni are close enough to hear her. Suddenly she sees a flash of bright blue light off to her left and immediately veers towards it. She stumbles up a steep gravel covered hill and emerges at another clearing and standing near the center, squaring off with each other, are Ash and Giovanni. Giovanni smiles and stares defiantly at Ash, who stands a few feet away with fists clenches, the blue aura still glowing around him although it is much dimmer than it was when it first appeared. "ASH, don't fight him, your going to get hurt!!" Misty calls out him. Ash doesn't acknowledge Misty's cries but instead charges towards Giovanni with his fists raised, bellowing in rage. He stops inches from Giovanni and leans back on one leg while letting loose a perfect round house kick with the other, straight towards Giovanni's head. Giovanni closes his eyes and effortlessly block's Ash's kick with his arm. The light around Ash dims slightly and he falls back a few paces from Giovanni.

Giovanni: (brushes his suit sleeve) Nice try, but not good enough. (glances over at Misty) Your girlfriend is here; maybe you should listen to her, before you get in over your head.

Ash: (turns his head and finally notices Misty) Misty what are you doing here? You should be back with the others, where it's safe. Let me handle him.

Misty: (crying, starts running forward) Ash, don't be stupid. You're just going to end up getting hurt, or worse.

Giovanni: (smirks and nods) Very wise advice. I'd suggest your listen to her, boy.

"You shut up!" Ash yells angrily before turning and holding his hand out straight in a warning signal to Misty. Misty skids to a stop.

Ash: (speaking firmly) Misty, go back!! I don't want to see you hurt.

Misty: (trying to protest) But…Ash…

Ash: (smiles confidently) Don't worry I'll be fine. With this power I can take him. (turns back to face Giovanni) Now go back!

Giovanni: Don't get too confidant now. You're starting to run out of energy, I can see it. Your body can't handle the contact power for an extended period of time yet. Just give up.

Ash: (clenches his fists, cries a little) You hurt my mother! You've hurt all my friends!! I'm NEVER letting you get away!!! You will pay!!!

Ash leaps forward again and let's loose with a flury of punches and kicks that would make any martial arts teacher proud. Misty is amazed at the newly acquired agility and strength that Ash shows. But Ash is not strong enough or fast enough to take Giovanni. The crime boss dodges, parries, and blocks Ash's onslot of moves as if he can see each one coming a mile away. With each attack that is blocked or dodged the blue light around Ash's body fades away slightly and after a few seconds Ash's moves become noticeably slower and less agile. Finally Ash pulls back and lunges forward with one last punch, funneling his remaining power towards his fist. Giovanni smirks, side-steps Ash, and shoves him in the back. The power of the push is enhanced by Ash's own forward momentum and the young trainer goes flying, smacking into the ground face first with a sickening thud. The blue aura around Ash immediately winks out. Ash groans softly and begins to stir. "Ash!!" cries out Misty as she begins to run towards him. Noticing this, Giovanni immediate bends down to Ash and grabs him around the neck in a choke hold and roughly drags the dazed trainer to his feet. Ash's face is smeared with dirt and his cheeks are scraped red. A small gash above his left eye oozes blood down the side of his face. Holding Ash's arms back with his left arm, Giovanni reaches around into his back pocket and pulls out a long sharp knife which he brings back around and holds inches away from Ash's head. Misty immediately skids to a stop just a few feet from the two of them. Tears begin to well up in her eyes again.

Giovanni: (waves the knife threateningly) That's far enough little girl. Take one more step and I'll drive this straight through his neck. Now hand over the GS ball.

Misty: (crying hard) Let…..let Ash go now!

Giovanni: Not until I have the GS ball in my hands. Give it to me now!!

Ash: (weakly) Don't do it. Don't give it to him, no matter what he does to me

Giovanni: Is that a challenge?

Misty: (falls to her knees crying) Please…please…just let him go and leave us alone.

Giovanni: I don't think you understand me. You give me the GS ball and I give you your precious boyfriend. (lets out a long sigh) You people still aren't taking me seriously. I guess I'll have to show you again.

Giovanni raises the knife up to Ash's left shoulder and presses the sharp edge lightly against the fabric of his shirt. "NO!"" Misty cries out but Giovanni just laughs and drags the knife down Ash's chest diagonally towards his waist. The fabric of Ash's black shirt parts like butter and blood immediately flows from the tear. Ash screams in pain and tries to struggle away from Giovanni's grip but the man's hold is too strong. Misty tries to run forward but Giovanni immediately brings the knife back up to Ash's throat, causing her to step back again.

Giovanni: Give me the GS ball now!

Ash: (gritting his teeth with anger and pain) No don't Misty. Don't give it to him for anything. It must not fall into his hands. (glares up at Giovanni) You're going to have to do better than that.

Giovanni: Alright then, how about this?!

Giovanni raises the knife again and then plunges it straight into Ash's right thigh. The knife makes a disgusting wet sound as it goes in. Ash screams even louder as his legs give out beneath him, forcing Giovanni to hold him up completely. After a few seconds Giovanni rips the knife out of Ash's leg, and blood immediately begins to flow out of the wound and down his leg, turning his blue jeans a dark maroon color. Misty falls to her knees again and cries even harder.

Misty: (bawling) Stop it!! Pease, don't hurt him anymore.

Giovanni: I'll stop only if you hand over the GS ball. Give it to me now!!!

Not thinking about anything but Ash's pain, Misty swings her backpack off her shoulders and begins to reach into it, but is stopped by Ash.

Ash: (voice growing weaker) No Misty, don't let him win. It doesn't matter what he does to me, he must not take the GS ball!

"Shut up" growls Giovanni as he punches Ash in the stomach with his knife hand. Ash's doubles over as far as he can and begins gasping from breath. The knife slash on his chest begins to bleed more. "STOP IT!!!" scream Misty again, but Giovanni brushes her off and pulls Ash upright again. He quickly reaches up and plunges the knife into Ash's left shoulder. He laughs manically as he slowly drags the knife down Ash's arm. Blood spurts and cascades down Ash's arm as the knife parts the flesh down to the bone and Ash screams in agony. Giovanni stops the knife just above the elbow and then violently pulls it back causing Ash to scream even louder. Ash's screams of pain pierce Misty's soul and shake her very core. She falls on her knees again, sobbing uncontrollably and totally at a loss for what to do. Her mind is torn between saving Ash and protecting the GS ball, but with each additional scream of pain her mind edges closer and closer to one possibility. Ash gasps and closes his eyes from the horrible pain as he barely holds onto consciousness. Giovanni laughs again as he brutally drives the knife into Ash's right side, just above his belt. The waist of his blue jeans immediately begins to turn red. Misty sobs again for Giovanni to stop but he just laughs again.

Giovanni: Every time you refuse to hand the GS ball to me your little boyfriend with suffer even more agony. Like this!

Giovanni ruthlessly twists the knife back and forth while it's still in Ash's side. With each movement the wound is torn open wider and gouts of blood sprays out, soaking Giovanni's hand. Ash screams like he has never screamed before and finally passes out, slumping over in Giovanni's grip.

Giovanni: How weak to pass out after only that. What, can't handle a little pain? (laughs cruelly, before raising the knife to Ash's neck) That was your last warning girl. Give me the ball now or I'll slit his throat. (presses the sharp edge against Ash's skin)

Misty's mind finally snaps and all rational thoughts and warnings from Ash flow out of her head in an instant. All that fills her thoughts is the desire to save Ash no matter what the consequences. At that one moment all thoughts for the safety of the world are stamped out and replaced. Crying and sobbing uncontrollably, she clumsily reaches into her backpack and withdraws the glowing silver and gold pokeball. She stumbles to her feet and thrusts the ball out in front of her, eyes filled with pure hatred for Giovanni.

Misty: Here's your stupid GS ball, take it and get out of here!!!

Giovanni: Trust me my dear, you have made the right decisions.

Giovanni steps forward with Ash and reaches out for the ball in Misty's outstretched fingers. He snatches the ball out of Misty's hands and at the same time shoves Ash's limp body in her direction. Misty turns her full attention to Ash and catches his falling form. Giovanni uses Misty's distraction to turn around and punch some inputs in on his control panel. At the far corner of the clearing another TR jet, much like the one Giovanni left behind in the other world, drops its stealth cloak and becomes visible. Giovanni makes a dash for his jet and boards. Meanwhile Misty cradles Ash's bloody body in her arms. Tears flow down her faces like a river and fall to Ash's chest.

Misty: Please Ash, don't you dare do this to me. Don't you leave me too. I can't take this anymore. Ash wake up please!.

Misty's cries somehow get through to Ash and he opens his eyes, but just barely. He turns his head slowly and looks up into Misty's face.

Misty: (filled with joy) Ash! Thank goodness.

Ash: (barely able to speak) You…shouldn't….have given it….to him.

Misty: (surprised and hurt) But Ash…I...you…he was going to…

Ash: That doesn't….matter. We needed to protect the GS ball at…any cost. The….whole world is in….danger. Why did you do it Misty….w…hy (passes out again)

Misty: (freaked again, shakes him gently) Ash…Ash…ASH!!!! Oh my….please Ash don't do this. Please wake up, talk to me, scold me, get mad, do something. Don't leave me alone. ASH!!!!!

Misty collapses from total desperation and despair. She clutches Ash's unconscious body to her own and let's herself fall totally into her emotions. As she lays there crying her soul out, Giovanni pilots his jet into the air and fires a group of rockets straight at the clearing, fully intending to obliterate both of the trainers. Just in the nick of time Lance's Dragonair flies onto the scene and blocks the missiles with its barrier attack. The rescue group arrives in the clearing as Lance orders his Pokemon to hyper beam the jet. Dragonair's powerful attack blows a huge hole in the jet's right wing but the damage doesn't seem to have any effect as the Jet spins in mid air and streaks off into the horizon as if nothing had happened.

Misty2: Well that didn't work.

Lance: Don't worry; he won't get far on that wing.

James2: Good thing you spotted the jet when you did or we wouldn't have made it in time.

Brock2: (runs towards Ash and Misty) Hey guys, are you all right. (skids to stop after getting a look at Ash) Oh my….what the hell happened to him??

The group approaches Ash and Misty and is shocked to see the shape Ash is in. Ash2 cringes and turns away from the site of himself so badly hurt and Misty2 puts her arms around him protectively. Misty doesn't take any notice of the group and continues to cry and slowly rock back and forth.

Jessie2: (totally shocked) What did the boss do to him?

James: (serious) It looks like he's in pretty bad shape.

Jessie: (kneels down and gently shakes Misty's shoulder) Misty, come on, tell us what happened. Did Giovanni get the GS ball? (looks back at the others worriedly and then tries to shakes her harder) Misty come on, snap out of it!!

Lance: (kneels down and gently takes Jessie's arm) I think she may be in shock; shaking her and yelling probably won't bring her out. I think we better get that ambulance up here right away. Someone needs to go back now.

Ash2: (shaken up by the scene) Misty and I will go.

Lance: Ok, the rest of us will stay with them. Run as fast as you can and tell them it's an emergency, we've got someone up here in critical condition. That should get them moving.

Misty2: Got it!

Ash2 and Misty2 run back towards the house while the rest of the group sits down to wait. Soon they each begin to take turns talking to Misty, trying to coax her to look up, to respond, and tell them what happened. Misty hears none of their pleadings but continues to rock and cry and hold Ash to her. All she can hear is the sobbing gasps of her own breath, the slow drip of Ash's blood, his barely audible shallow breathing and, after what seems like an eternity, finally, the distant sound of sirens.


	7. Chapter 6: Renewed Determination

Chapter 6: Renewed Determination

A distinct feeling of unease fills the hospital reception room where our heroes sit, waiting for news of Ash and Domino's conditions. They arrived at the hospital almost an hour before and Ash and Domino were both immediately rushed into the ER for examination. Since then there had been no word on their conditions. Ash2 and Misty2 made it back to Kurt's lab just as the ambulance was loading Domino's unconscious body into the back. Officer Jenny, who finally came to and was basically unhurt, immediately radioed for a second ambulance and then returned to the station, promising to return and take everyone's statements on the events. Misty remained in her shocked unresponsive state for most of the ambulance ride to the hospital. The medic riding in the ambulance finally coxed her into talking and giving them Ash's information after a few minutes. Now Misty sits with her head in her hands, still crying, and Jessie sits next to her trying in vain to comfort her. Ash2, Brock2, and Misty2 sit across the room with Tracey, Delia, and Oak, while Lance and TR2 pace slowly across the room in opposite directions. James enters the room, back from getting himself a diet soda from the vending machine, and sits down next to Jessie, where he sips his drink with little enthusiasm. Everyone is on edge. Suddenly the door near the reception desk opens and a male doctor in a white lab coat walks out, causing everyone except Misty to jump to their feet.

Oak: Well…

Doctor: First off the young girl from Team Rocket is in intensive care but we were able to stabilize her and we think she has a fairly good chance of survival. She is very lucky to be alive though, her injury could have been a lot worse.

Oak: What about Ash, what's his condition?

Jessie2: (on her last nerve) Yeah, hurry up and tell us or we'll have to beat it out of you!!

James2: You've kept us waiting forever, now just spit it out. What happened to the twerp?

The Doctor ignores all the strong protests of the others and walks over to Misty who is still sitting in her chair looking down at the ground. He stops in front of her and Misty looks up at his face with tears in her eyes.

Misty: (crying softly) Is…Is he alright??

Doctor: (smiling gently) Your boyfriend is going to be just fine.

The effects of the Doctor's words are immediate. Looks of relief pass over everyone's faces and suddenly there are a lot of hugs and cheers going around. Misty wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles up at the doctor.

Misty: (unbelievably relieved) Really!?!?

Doctor: Yep. (addresses everybody) It's really quit amazing. We had to give him a transfusion due to the amount of blood he lost, but, overall, your friend is in excellent condition considering the kind of injuries he sustained. It's almost unnatural. But I can assure you that he will be completely fine. He's already able to stand up and walk around a little.

Pikachu: (jumps down from Misty's shoulder) YEAH! I knew Ash would pull through. You can't keep him down.

Ash2: That's right and its because…(strikes a pose) I'm invincible!

Misty2: (smiles and pokes him in the side) Or just stubborn.

Ash2: Hey!

Doctor: (looks at the group funny) Are you guys part of some identical twin convention?? (stares at TR2 and the twerps) You guys look awfully alike.

Jessie: (sweat drops) No no no, it's nothing like that. You see we are ! (the others stare at her) yeah that's it, were cos-players.

Jessie2: (playing along) Yeah, my friends and I (points to Jessie and James) love to cos play as Team Rocket members. (strikes a pose) Don't we look authentic?

James2: (holds his rose)Yeah, we're big fans of the notorious Team Rocket duo Jessie and James.

Meowth2: Yeah, notorious for all the wrong reasons.

Doctor: Wow, a talking Meowth!!

James2: (kicks Meowth and then picks him up) Yeah isn't our Meowth ventriloquist act the best. The real Jessie and James have a talking Meowth too, so we wanted to be extra authentic.

Doctor: Hmmmm (looks them over) Don't Team Rocket members wear black uniforms?? I've never seen any members who wear white ones before. It's not too authentic if you ask me.

Jessie: (slightly ticked off) Of course Team Rocket wears these kind of uniforms. They are the latest fashion. Only low rung no-name TR grunts wear those horrendous black costumes.

James: Definitely. Jessie and James have so much more flare and style than all those pathetic rocket wannabes.

Doctor: (still skeptical) Ok, whatever you say. (turns to Ash2 and Misty2) So who are you guys?

Ash2: Who me? (grins widely) I'm dressed up as Ash Ketchum. He's going to be the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time. He is soooo cool!!!! Did you know he won the Orange League?!?!?

Misty2: (snickers and winks at Ash2) Ash is ok, but he can't compare the graceful and incredibly beautiful maiden Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City.

Pikachu2: (laughing) Right on!!

Ash2: Hey!! (gets a little irritated) You guys can't talk about me….er.. Ash that way!

Misty2: (ignores Ash2 and pats Misty on the shoulder) My friend and I are huge fans of water Pokemon and Misty is definitely one of the best water Pokemon trainers in the world!! So we like to dress up as her on occasion.

Doctor: I thought the Cerulean Gym was run by three sisters named Daisy, Lily, and Violet. I hadn't really heard anything about a girl named Misty.

Misty2: (sweat drops but keeps smiling) Oh is that so? Well I'm here to tell you that there is a 4th sister named Misty and she is twice the trainer that her sisters are and is also ten times cuter.

Brock2: I'm dressed as Brock, the suave lady's man gym leader of Pewter City.

Doctor: Yeah, you look the part, but are you sure you've got the description right? I heard that the real Brock doesn't have much luck with women (Brock2 falls over)

Lance: (strikes a pose) As you can see I am dressed as Lance, the legendary leader of the Elite 4 and current champion of the Johto League!

Doctor: Yeah, I can definitely see the likeness. You've got a great hair dye job, the color is perfectly matched to Lance's (turns to Oak) I know who you are; you're cos-playing as the famous Professor Oak aren't you?

Oak: Cos-playing? No no young man, I AM the real Proffessor Oak!

Doctor: (laughs a little) That's a good one. You're a great actor, and your costume is really authentic. I'm sure you fool a lot of people.

Oak: (very irritated) Now, young man see here…

Doctor: (ignoring Oak and looks at Tracey) And you must be cosplaying as the Professor's young boy toy jail bait assistant. (everyone falls over)

Oak: (totally shocked) Boy toy!!?!? JAIL BAIT!?!?!?

Tracey: Oh how did you guess?? (latches onto Oaks' arm) I just love the professor so much that cosplaying as Tracey seemed like the perfect choice!!

Oak: Tracey what are you doing?? Let go of me!! (tries to pry Tracey off of himself)

Doctor: (laughs) You guys are GREAT!!! You work together perfectly. You could definitely win the top prize at any cosplay convention. (finally looks at Delia) Are you a cosplayer too?

Delia: Nope, I'm just a normal worried mother.

Doctor: Well you don't have anything to worry about because we are taking excellent care of your son's friend, ma'm. (addresses everyone again) I've got to get back to work now. As I said, you friend is in excellent condition so any of you guys can pop in a visit him whenever you want tonight. He's in room 217. Just make sure you don't get him too excited or something like that. You guys are also free to stay here overnight to be with your friend. We have some spare rooms in the east wing and we can set up a couple of cots in your friend's room if you like. Come find me if you have anymore questions, I'll be around. See ya. (heads back through the doors he came out of)

Delia: Well, I guess we can visit Ash now.

Lance: From what the doctor said, it sounded like the Contact power that Ash possesses also gives him accelerated healing ability. That's a good thing because we are going to need to hurry if we want to stop Giovanni. I think we better let Misty go see Ash first. They probably have a lot to discuss. (winks at Misty, causing her to blush)

Misty: Ok (looks around at the others) Thank you guys, for trying to cheer me up and help me through this.

Jessie: Hey, no problem that's what friends and team mates are for. (everyone nods)

Misty smiles and then eagerly runs through the doors that the doctor disappeared into, heading towards room 217. Pikachu runs after her but is quickly caught by Jessie.

Pikachu: Hey, put me down, I want to see Ash too

Meowth: Come on Pikachu lets leave them alone together for awhile.

Jessie: Yeah, they definitely need some private time around now.

Pikachu: (resigns) Ok ok, fine I'll let them be for now

Brock2: What are we going to do about Giovanni, now that he has the second GS Ball?

Lance: We won't have to worry about that at least until tomorrow. It may not have looked it at first, but I seriously damaged the wing on his Jet. He definitely didn't get far on that thing. If we're lucky we'll be able to make it to the place where Zohar is sealed before he does. Now I strongly suggest that everyone get a good amount of rest tonight in order to be ready for what's to come.

James2: And what exactly is coming up?

Lance: Why the final battle with Zohar of course.

Jessie2: Wait a minute; is it really such a good idea to mess with this kind of thing? We already lost one person and another was seriously wounded. Shouldn't we call in the army or something?

Lance: (looks around at all of them) You're very right. This will be a dangerous fight. I won't force any of you to participate if you don't want to. Each person must make a choice in their own heart about whether or not they will fight.

Ash2: I think I'll head to one of the rooms. I'm pretty tired. Come on Pikachu. (the two of them walk off towards the east wing)

Lance: (looks at Delia) I think I better go talk to him again.

Delia: (nods) Yeah that might be a good idea (Lance turns and follows Ash)

Jessie: I need some fresh air. James, Meowth, and I are going to head outside and clear our heads.

Jessie2: We'll go with you.

Delia: Well I think I'll turn in for the night in one of the spare rooms. You want to come with me Pikachu?

Pikachu: Yeah I guess I'll come. I'm pretty tired and I guess I can see Ash tomorrow morning.

Oak: I think we will turn in too.

Tracey: (glomping Oak again) Can I sleep next to you Professor?

Oak: (makes a disgusted face) Ewwww, no!!! Let go of me and stop with this foolishness already.

Tracey: But Professssoooooooorr!!!!! (glomps him harder)

Oak: AAAAAAH! (runs off with Tracey in tow)

Brock2: I guess I'll room with Tracey and the Professor. See you tomorrow Misty.

The groups split off and head in different directions, leaving only Misty2 without a plan. She sits down in a chair and stares off into space for awhile, thinking about the events of the long day, and then decides to go and check on Ash2 and Lance. She gets up and heads down the hallway in the direction that Lance and Ash went.

meanwhile outside

The two TR groups sit on a bench under a tree in the small park across the street from the hospital. The two Meowth and Jigglypuff lay on their backs a few feet away, gazing up at the full moon and the star filled sky. James sits on one end of the bench with Jessie in his lap, his arms around her waste and hers holding his hands. Jessie2 and James2 sit at the opposite end of the bench, holding hands and leaning against each other. For the last half hour the 4 trainers had been exchanging information about the differences between their two worlds. James2 leans back over the edge of the bench, looks up into the tree, and gives a long sigh

James2: (sort of dreamy voice) So the two of you are married in your world??

James: Yep, we had the ceremony just a few weeks ago right after our encounter with Butch and Cassidy.

Jessie: (gives James a quick kiss on the lips) James asked me to marry him immediately after professing his love to me. It was really romantic.

Jessie2: (glares a little at James2) That doesn't sound like the James I know. Where is my ring, may I ask?

James2: (sweat drops and waves his arms around nervously) Don't you think your rushing things?

Jessie2: (sighs and looks at Jessie) See what I mean. You're lucky you got a committed James. I have to date this indecisive wimpy one.

James2: Hey, I am not indecisive.

Jessie2: (winks at him) You are too but…(gives him a quick kiss) I love you anyway (glares at him again) but don't you dare make me wait too long. I don't want to turn into an old maid before I'm married.

James2: (a little scared) Yes ma'm

Meowth2: (absent mindedly) But you're already an old maid

Jessie2: (eyes glow red) WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?

Before Meowth2 can say anything Jessie2 leaps up from the bench and punts the cat Pokemon like a football. Meowth2 sails through the air straight towards the moon.

Meowth2: I'm blasting off alone! (ding )

Jessie2: (sitting back on the bench) That should teach him a lesson

James2: So what is it like to be married?

James: I guess it's not really THAT different from how it was before the ceremony, but there definitely is a difference.

Jessie: (sarcastically) That was helpful. Are you trying to scare them away from it? (turns to Jessie2) I guess it is kind of hard to describe, but the best way I can say is that I think it feels…safer.

Jessie2: Safer, what do you mean?

Jessie: Well there is just something about it, you know. James now isn't just my boyfriend, now he's my husband. It's just a stronger, more concrete thing, I guess. I don't really know if that was anymore helpful.

Jessie2: I'm not totally sure I understand, but that sounds nice. I guess you have to experience it for yourself to really get it. (glances at James2) hint hint. (James2 laughs nervously)

James: (looks into Jessie's eyes) Yeah, Jessie is right. It is really nice, even if I'm no good at explaining it.

James and Jessie lean together and share a deep kiss. After a few moments of watching them Jessie2 stands up and pulls James2 to his feet as well. Jessie and James immediately break off their kiss and look up at them.

Jessie2: We don't want to break up your romantic moment, so we'll take a walk.

James: No, we don't want you to go.

Jessie2: (interrupts) No it's alright. You guys deserve to have a few moments along. James and I can entertain ourselves (winks slyly at James2)

James2: (blushing) Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. If Meowth gets back here tell him to meet us back in one of the rooms.

Jessie2: And don't tell him where we are going right now. I don't want him interrupting anything.

With that said, Jessie2 and James2 turn and walk hand and hand across the park towards the lake at the very center. Jessie and James smile and watch them go.

James: I never really realized until now how cute a couple we are.

Meowth: (glancing back at them) Don't you think it's a little freaky to be saying that about yourselves?

Jessie: (sweat drops) Meowth's got a point; it is kind of weird watching ourselves act all romantic. I'm still not used to this alternate dimension thing.

James: Yeah, but don't you think it was really interesting to hear about all the differences between their experiences and ours?

Jessie: Yeah I guess. It's kind of weird that we are the same people but we experienced two totally different strings of events.

James: While we were discovering Giovanni's dark secrets and becoming Team Rocket refugees they continued on with the organization as if nothing had happened.

Jessie: Yeah (changes the subject and becomes serious) James, what do you think will happen tomorrow?

James: I don't know, but we have to stay together and support each other. We have to stick with our friends to the end and stop Giovanni's plan, just like we said we would.

Jessie: (laughs a little) It's funny to think that the kids who were just a few months ago our biggest enemy and pain in the neck are now our best friends. I never thought it could happen.

James: Yeah, me either. Buts it's nice. I got tired of always fighting them, and getting electrocuted every day got old real fast.

Jessie: (laughs out loud) Yeah, that's for sure.

Jessie and James laugh together and continue to reminisce about their past experiences with the twerps. Meowth glances back at them for a moment and then returns to gazing at the moon above. Suddenly Meowth2 drags himself up the small hill and plops down next to Meowth, gasping for breath.

Meowth: (turns to Meowth2) Rough ride huh?

Meowth2: Tell me about it. Jessie's punts usually don't have that much distance on them. (notices his J and J are gone) Hey, where did they go? What did I miss?

Meowth: They talked about what it's like to be married then my Jessie and James started making out and yours started feeling awkward so they decided to go on a walk by themselves and give these guys some privacy. And they don't want you following them; they said to just meet them back in one of the hospital rooms later.

Meowth2: Well now I feel loved. First I'm kicked almost to the moon then they run off and leave me behind. (long sigh) Oh well (plops down on his back and watches the moon with Meowth)

Meowth2: This may be the last time we ever see the moon, you know. Tomorrow we may all end up just like that tall twerp. The boss definitely means business.

Meowth: (sighs) Yeah, you're right. This isn't like fighting the twerps. Giovanni will do more than just blast us off if we lose to him.

Meowth2: (sits up and looks at Meowth) You thinking of sitting it out?

Meowth: (becomes fired up) Of course not!! Where ever Jessie and James go, I'll go.

Meowth2: Right. We've got to stick with our partners until the end, and we can't just leave the twerps hanging, not after what we learned today. (looks down at his paws) I still can't believe all this time we were with Team Rocket and we never knew the true nature of the boss.

Meowth: It's not your fault. We discovered the truth completely by accident and it almost got us killed. What matters is that you know now and can do something about it.

Meowth2: Yeah, you're right.

Meowth: Yeah. (leans back on the grass) Still…can't help being a little scared. Giovanni is really powerful and then there is that Zohar thing.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly Jiggly puff!

Meowth: (sits up again) What? You say you'll protect me, that you won't let me get hurt?

Jigglypuff: (nods enthusiastically) JIGGLY!!! Puff puff!

Meowth2: That reminds me. Why exactly are you here Jigglypuff??

Meowth: (blushes and scratches his head) Well, you see that is…

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff Jigglypufff puff jig.

Meowth2: (eyes bug out) WHAT!? You love me…er him??

Meowth: (sweatdrops) It's kind of a long story.

Meowth2: (sweatdrops as well) So….um do you like Jigglypuff back?

Meowth: (blushes and acts nervous) uuum…well…..that is…..

Jigglypuff: (turns to Meowth and smiles) Jig Jig Jig puuuuuuuuuuf!

Meowth: Really Jigglypuff? (begins to tear up) That's…that's so sweet. No one's ever said something like that to me!

Meowth2: (a little surprised) So you don't care anymore if he feels the same way or not? You just want to be by his side and protect him with your life?? That's really cool Jigglypuff!! I wish a certain someone felt that way about me (looks down at the ground)

Meowth: (looks at him slyly) And who exactly is that someone?

Meowth2: (blushes) Oh it's nobody important. You wouldn't be interested.

Meowth: (crosses his arms in irritation) Fine, if you don't want to tell us well just go elsewhere. Come on Jigglypuff.

Meowth stands up, grabs Jigglypuff's hand and walks away from the bench towards the forest area of the park. Meowth2 watches them go and then sighs in relief, happy not to be forced to reveal his own secret crush. After a few moments he decides to get up and head back into the hospital to wait for Jessie2 and James2. At the same time Meowth and Jigglypuff reach a small clearing and stop to rest.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly??

Meowth: Why did I bring you out here?? Well…(twiddles his claws nervously) Look, Jigglypuff, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings the other night when we talked. It's just that…you were being so forward and aggressive with your feelings that it was kind of overwhelming. I mean, I just walked in and you had already knocked out my friends and then you cornered me. It wasn't exactly a good position for me. And we don't know each other that well, I mean; I've only really been able to talk to you once or twice in this whole crazy adventure.

Jigglypuff: Puff puff puff

Meowth: You understand and you forgive me? (cries waterfall tears) Thanks a lot Jig

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff, jigglypuff jigglpuff. Puff jig puff jig.

Meowth: (thinks about it for a minute) Well, I guess I could, that sounds kind of nice. Ok I promise I'll do it…if we survive tomorrow.

Jigglypuff: (jumps for joy) Jiggly jiggly!!!!

Meowth: (smiles warmly) You're welcome.

Jigglypuff and Meowth walk back towards the park bench to rejoin Jessie and James. Meanwhile, Jessie2 and James2 stand side by side at the edge of the pond in the middle of the park, gazing out over the smooth clear water and listening to the wind whistle through the trees. After a few moments Jessie2 sighs and crouches down on her knees to dip her hand in the water. Noticing her apparent distress, James2 breaks the silence.

James2: Is something wrong Jess? What's on your mind?

Jessie2: (sighs again) Everything today is just moving so fast. Yesterday was just like any other day. We chased the twerps and tried to capture Pikachu so we could give it to the boss. But look were we are now! (throws her hands up in exasperation.) All of a sudden we find out that the boss is a crazy man trying to revive some ancient evil with the power to destroy the universe and the twerps are the key to stopping him, and that there are two dimensions and two copies of each of us. It's just too much. And then tomorrow we're all supposed to march off into battle against the boss and hope we can save the world.

James2: (Kneels down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder) We don't have to participate in the battle you know. Lance said that we all have to decide for ourselves.

Jessie2: Yeah I know that. But I don't think it would feel right to just walk away. Not after what we learned tonight, even if it is a little overwhelming.

James2: I know what you mean (turns and gazes out over the water) I feel like we've been deceived. All this time the boss was up to far worse than just simple Pokemon thievery. Now I feel like it's our duty to help the twerps, now that we know the truth. We can't let the boss get away with destroying the world.

Jessie2: Yeah, I agree. But…at the same time I can't help wondering why we are even here?

James2: (turns back to her) What do you mean?

Jessie2: I mean why were we drawn into this battle? Lance knows all about the boss and has been after him for awhile so it makes sense for him to be here, and the twerps are supposedly the ones who are destined to stop all this. But why are we here? We don't have any legendary powers or destinies and we certainly aren't the best Pokemon trainers. Would we even be any use to the twerps if we did come along? I just don't know. I don't want to get in the way.

James2: (smiles reassuringly) I'm not exactly sure why we are in this either, but I definitely believe that we do have some sort of role to play in these events. We just have to go along and wait to see what it is. I think we may have already been a help in the fight, after all, didn't Wobbuffet help a lot in the last battle?

Jessie2: (smiles) Yeah, I guess your right.

James2 doesn't reply for a few moments, then he reaches over and firmly takes Jessie2's hands in his own, causing her to blush. He stands up and draws her to her feet as he gazes into her eyes.

James2: (becoming totally serious) Jessie, I'm sorry for being so indecisive all the time. I know you want to move forward with our relationship. I…

Jessie2: (interrupts him, blushing) No James it's alright. I was just teasing you for a little fun. I would never force you into something you weren't ready for. I can wait as long as needed, because I love you and only you. (squeezes his hands lovingly)

James2: (blushing bright red) Thanks Jessie.

After a few moments James2 and Jessie2 lean in close and share a deep passionate kiss. The kiss lasts for nearly a minute before the two break it off, their faces red and their hearts pounding a mile a minute. Jessie2 puts her arms tightly around James2 and lays her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. The two of them stand this way silently for several minutes before anything else is said.

Jessie2: I wish the two of us could just stay like this all night.

James2: Jessie?

Jessie2: (raises her head and looks at him) Yes James??

James2: (beyond nervous) Um…when all this is over….if we survive the battle…will you…will you….marry me??

It takes a few moments for the question to register but when it does a look of pure happiness passes across Jessie2's face. She jumps into James2's arms and knocks him over onto the ground.

Jessie2: (laughing and smiling) Well duh, of course I will!! You just made me the happiest girl in the world. You're awesome James.

James2 smiles excitedly at Jessie2's reaction and hugs her close to him. Soon the two of them are once again passionately kissing and holding each other, losing themselves in their own emotions, forgetting everything else around them.

meanwhile Professor Oak, Tracey, and Brock2 all lay together in one of the guest rooms in the Hospital. Brock2 and Oak each have a bed and Tracey is on a cot next to Oak's bed. After they got to the room and settled in Tracey and Oak fell right to sleep, after the obligatory fight over whether or not Tracey would sleep with the Professor, but Brock2 remained awake, unable to get the events of the day out of his head. Suddenly the door opens and Pikachu walks in. He looks around and, after noticing that Brock2 is still awake, runs over and leaps up onto the bed.

Brock2: (sits up) Hey Pikachu. Um…which one are you?

Pikachu: (laughs) I'm the Pikachu from the other world.

Brock2: Ok. Weren't you with Mrs. Ketchum?

Pikachu: Yeah, but I decided I'd leave her along. I think she will probably want to have some time to talk to Lance by herself, after he's done talking to the Ash from your world

Brock2: Well that was nice of you. So…How are you holding up?

Pikachu: Fine…I guess. I'm worried about Ash

Brock2: The doctor said he was going to be fine.

Pikachu: Yeah I know but still… (turns away) I wish I could have been there when it happened. Maybe I could have prevented him from getting hurt

Brock2: (puts his hand on Pikachu's back) You shouldn't blame yourself so much. It wasn't your fault that Ash got hurt. Giovanni is cruel and unforgiving. I doubt any of us could have stopped what happened.

Pikachu: (begins to cry) Still…I can't stand the fact that my best friend in the world was hurt like that while I wasn't there. This just sucks! Why did Ash have to be the chosen one?? Why did any of us have to get dragged into this fight?! (looks down at the ground) I don't want anyone else to end up like…Brock

Brock2: (holds Pikachu) Yeah, I know. We've all had a rough experience. I can't stop thinking about everything; it's why I haven't fallen asleep yet. (glances over at the others and smiles) I can't believe they were able to fall asleep so quickly.

Tracey: (talking in his sleep) Oh Professor Oak, your so amazing!! I've never had one that lasted that long…no Professor…not so rough….I'm still sensitive. Oh…oh!!

Brock2: (major sweatdrop, mumbles to himself) I don't want to know, I DON'T want to know. (turns away from Tracey)

Pikachu: (sweatdrop) That's REALLY disturbing. I never want to think about that again as long as I live. So anyway (becomes serious again) what specifically is on your mind?

Brock2: (glances out the window) I guess that seeing what Giovanni did to the other me tonight has me shaken up a lot. I…I can't believe the other me was in love with Misty. He died to save her. I…I don't know if I have that kind of courage.

Pikachu: What do you mean?

Brock2: The other me had someone he wanted to protect more than anyone else, someone he was willing to die for. But…I don't have that. I'm just a silly girl crazy teenager. I can't be strong like him. I don't think I should even go with everyone to the battle tomorrow. I probably wouldn't be of any use.

Pikachu: (looks at Brock sternly) That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard!!

Brock2: (still depressed) But it's true

Pikachu: (shocks Brock2 a little) Snap out of it, of course it's not true! (smiles at him) I know that you're just as strong as the Brock from my world, because the two of you are the still the same person, despite the differences in events between the two worlds. Our Brock loved Misty enough to risk his life for her. I know you have something you want to protect too, even if you don't realize it now. Everyone has something they want to protect. You are a great friend to Ash and Misty. Their fight is going to be harder than anyone else's, so they are going to need all the support we can give them. You can't back out on them now. We all have to work together!!!

Brock2: (smiles again) Yeah I guess your right. Even if I can't do anything myself, I have to be there standing by the side of my friends. So what is it that you want to protect Pikachu??

Pikachu: (laughs) That's kind of a silly question. Ash, of course! He's my best friend and I'll do all that I can to make sure he doesn't get hurt again. Giovanni is going to pay for what he did to my buddy.

Brock2: (smiles and pets Pikachu) I'm sure Ash would appreciate the sentiment. (suddenly yawns and lays back) It feels like the exhaustion of the day is finally catching up to me. Thanks for trying to cheer me up Pikachu, I really appreciate it. Ash certainly got a one of a kind Pokemon when he received you as his starter. Well…Goodnight (turns over on his side and closes his eyes)

Pikachu: Thanks Brock, and Goodnight to you too.

Tracey: (mumbling in his sleep again) Oh Professor, _kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_!!

Pikachu: (huge sweatdrop) I do NOT want to know!

Pikachu walks down to the foot of the bed and burrows himself into the warm comforter that is spread across the bed. In only a few seconds both he and Brock are asleep and snoring softly.

Meanwhile Misty stands nervously outside hospital room 217, stalling as she tries to figure out what to say to Ash when she sees him. Suddenly she is startled when she feels movement in her backpack, as Togepi pops its head out. Both Togepi had been asleep when the two Misty's reclaimed them from Professor Kurt.

Misty: (breathing slightly faster) Oh, Togepi you scared me! (takes the pack off and holds it in front of her) So you're finally awake.

Togepi: (yawns loudly for a moment) It was boring staying with that old man. What happened with you guys? I wish you had taken me with you.

Misty: (becomes sad, tears begin to form) We had a fierce battle with Giovanni and Domino and….and…Brock…he…(closes her eyes and begins to cry) And Ash…He was hurt bad. (collapses to the floor next to the door to 217, buries her head in the side of the bag) I don't know what I'm going to do.

Togepi: Oh Mommy I'm sorry!! That's horrible!! I didn't know. (pats Misty on the head comfortingly)

Misty: (looks up and dries her tears) It's ok Togepi, it's not your fault at all. I'm still just really shaken up. Ash is going to be fine, the Doctor told us he's healing very quickly, so I at least have that to be thankful for. I was just about to go in and see him.

Togepi: Well don't let me stop you. Get in there!!

Misty: (hesitates) Well…I'm kind of nervous. I don't know what I'm going to say to him, not even what I can say to him.

Togepi: (gives a confused look) What do you mean?

Misty: Giovanni hurt Ash to get me to give him the GS ball. Ash kept urging me not to give in, but I did anyway. I…(a single tear trickles down her face) I couldn't help it. But I'm afraid of what Ash will say, and what he thinks of me now. I let him down. I don't deserve to see him.

Togepi: (becomes irritated) You shouldn't talk like that. You need to have some confidence. Even if what you're afraid of is true I'm sure the two of you will work it out somehow, because you love him and he loves you. So march your butt into that room and start working it out, or do I have to use my metronome on you?

Misty: (laughs) No Togepi that's ok, I'll go. Thanks for cheering me up.

Togepi: (smiles and laughs) You are very welcome!

Misty puts the pack on again, stands up, and confidently walks through the door into room 217. The hospital room is lit with a low yellow light. On Misty's left is a big hospital bed and to her right are several tables and chairs for visitor's to sit in. At the far end of the room is a rather large balcony with a nice view of the park across the street. Standing at the railing looking up at the glowing moon is Ash. Togepi pops its head out of the pack again and looks around.

Togepi: (quitely) Misty, leave me there on that table. I don't want to disturb you and Ash so I think I'll just go back to sleep again.

Misty: (whispering so as not to alert Ash) Thanks Togepi, that's very thoughtful of you. Good night.

Togepi curls back into the backpack again as Misty gently sets it down on the table nearest the door. With this done Misty turns and slowly begins to walk towards Ash. He is dressed only in a pair of hospital gown pants, his upper body is bare and his arms and torso are wrapped in white bandages. "Ash" Misty says gently, causing him to turn around to face her. The gash on his head is covered with a white square pad. Misty stops a few feet away from him and the two stare at each other for a few moments before the silence is broken.

Ash: Hi Misty

Misty: Ash shouldn't you be in bed?

Ash: (shakes his head) No, I feel alright. The doctor told me I'm healing much faster than normal so it's ok. I guess having these powers has some benefits.

Misty: (smiles) That's good.

Misty walks forward and gently takes Ash's left hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately. She stares into Ash's eyes for a little longer and tears soon begin to come to her own.

Misty: (crying tears of joy) Ash, I'm so relieved that you're alright. You can't imagine how worried I was these past hours, I could barely…

Suddenly Ash interrupts Misty by pulling his hand out of hers and turning away. Misty is surprised and taken aback by this action, and takes another step towards him. "Ash, what's wrong, are you alright?" She asks as she touches his shoulder lightly. Ash doesn't respond but turns back around to face her. The expression on his face startles Misty and causes her to take a step back. Instead of the soft look of gladness that she had seen cross his face when he first turned around, she saw a look of anger and reproach.

Ash: (speaking firmly) Why did you do it?

Misty: (a little confused) Huh?? Why…?

Ash: (speaking louder and more forcefully) Why did you give the GS ball to him??

Misty: (startled a little) I…I had to!

Ash: (sweeps his hand through the air) The GS ball was the key to everything! It's what seals away Zohar. Giovanni already had one of them; we couldn't allow him to get the other.

Misty: (a little scared) But…but…

Ash: (yelling a little) No buts. All that mattered was the GS ball, don't you understand that, Misty? If Giovanni unseals Zohar he could destroy the entire universe. Everyone we know would be in danger.

Misty: (about to cry) But…he was about to kill you!

Ash: (even more angry) Don't you get it, that doesn't matter!! I'm just one person. We're talking about the entire world here, Misty. You can't risk the whole world for one person's life. Keeping the GS ball out of Giovanni's hands was the only priority. You…(looks away, disgusted) You may have doomed the whole human race, Misty.

Ash turns away from Misty without another word and begins to walk back to his bed. Misty is shocked by Ash's outburst and is suddenly overcome with extreme emotion. Everything from the day, all the pain and danger and fear, crashes down on her in one second and she bursts out crying. Ash turns around and stares at Misty, who covers her face and sobs into her hands. Her response is stronger than he expected and catches him of guard

Misty: (sobbing loudly and yelling) How...How can you be so insensitive!!???

Ash: (his turn to be surprised) What do you mean?

Misty: You nobly talk about protecting the world and saving everyone, about sacrificing your life for the cause and everything, but…but…what about my feelings!?!?!?!? Don't I have a say in any of this!!??

Ash: (a little confused) Misty, what are you talking about!?

Misty: (nearly screaming) Don't you get it!? You ARE the world, Ash, you're my world. (looks down at the ground) When Giovanni was torturing you, every wound he inflicted on you hurt me too. It cut me deep in my heart. I couldn't bear to see you in pain like that, I couldn't!!!

Misty sobs louder and slowly sinks to her knees. Misty's sadness suddenly cuts through to Ash's heart and the strong anger he felt towards her only a few moments before slowly begins to thaw and melt away.

Misty: (sobbing more softly) I..I don't know what I would do if you died Ash. There's no point in sacrificing yourself in this. I don't want to lose anyone else. We have to work together to beat Zohar. It's…the only way.

Misty's own little outburst touches Ash's heart and washes away the last trace of anger he has towards her. After a moment he walks forward and helps her up. He gently brushes a stream of tears from her cheek and then silently embraces her. Misty wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight as she continues to cry.

Ash: (speaking gently and softly) Misty, I'm sorry…I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you. (looks down) I'm so stupid. I've broken the promise we made to Brock. I always end up hurting you, no matter what I do.

Misty: (tears begin to slow) That's not true. You were right about the GS ball being important. I'm just being selfish.

Ash: No you're right. We have to work together to defeat Zohar. That's why the wave existence split the power between two people. If I had died back there like that it probably wouldn't have made a difference, after all, Giovanni has no mercy.

Misty: Lance thinks we can catch up to Giovanni and possibly stop him before he uses the GS balls. He was able to damage Giovanni's jet pretty badly.

Ash: Well that's good. So everything isn't totally lost yet, but I guess it never was. (smiles and brushes his hand against Misty's cheek) I'm sorry again Misty.

Misty: (smiles and reaches up to hold his hand) It's ok. I already told you, I'm just glad you're ok. That's all the matters to me.

Ash thanks Misty by planting a gentle loving kiss on her lips. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before they break away again. The two of them embrace for a few more moments and then walk back to Ash's hospital bed and sit down on it, side by side, holding hands, as they gaze up at the moon.

Misty: It's so beautiful isn't it.

Ash: Yeah, but (turns and smiles at Misty) You're even more beautiful.

Misty: (blushes) Thanks Ash, that really sweet of you to say.

Misty leans forward and gives Ash another good, long, kiss on the lips. Soon the two of them fall back onto the bed, arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. However, it is only a matter of a few minutes before exhaustion over takes them both and they fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

meanwhile Ash2 sits on the edge of the bed in the dark guest room of the hospital. His mind is filled with churning thoughts and feelings as he tries to sort out the events of the night. In less that 24 hours he had met alternate versions of himself and his friends, discovered he had a destiny, been re-united with his father, and been dragged into a battle for the very fate of the universe. Who could blame him if he was feeling a little confused? Pikachu2 hops into Ash2's lap, causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts for a moment.

Ash2: (smiles and pets Pikachu2) It's been a wild night hadn't it Pikachu?

Pikachu2: You got that right! So…(looks up at Ash2 with concern) What's bugging you?

Ash2: (laughs sarcastically) HA, that's kind of a pointless question. Where should I begin? (becomes serious) This whole night has been screwed up. I don't know if I can handle all this.

Pikachu2: I'm sure everything will work out for the best. You should get some sleep. I'm sure you will feel better in the morning.

Ash2: Sleep is the last thing I feel like right now. (smiles weakly) I wish I could be as optimistic as you Pikachu, but…this is all just too crazy

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door. Ash2 turns around as Lance enters.

Lance: Ash, is it ok if I come in? I'd like to talk to you

Ash2 gives his father a cold stare and Lance hesitates. He begins to step back through the door when Ash2's expression changes to one of exhaustion and complacency as he turns back towards the wall.

Ash2: (voice impassive) Yeah, I guess it's ok.

Lance thanks him as he leaves the door ajar and walks across the room. He sits down near the head board of the bed. Ash2 doesn't turn to face him. After a moment Pikachu2 hops down and scampers across the room to the door.

Pikachu2: I don't feel like I should be here right now. I'll give you two some time to yourselves. Be back later Ash!

Ash2 turns to try and tell Pikachu2 that he shouldn't leave, but the Pokemon disappears through the door before anything can be said. An awkward silence fills the room as Ash2 stares through the door and then glances over Lance. After a moment he once again turns around and faces the opposite wall.

Ash2: So…what do you want to talk about anyway?

Lance: I just wanted to know how your feelings and if you're ok and…

Ash2: (laughs cynically) HA! 12 hours ago I was a normal Pokemon trainer, traveling on my badge collecting journey with my friends. I was thinking about what Pokemon I would capture next, when I would get to battle for my next badge, and where I could take Misty on our next date. I was aiming to be a Pokemon Master. But now…(turns around and looks and Lance, a pained look crossing his face) everything suddenly comes crashing down around us. Alternate dimensions, plots for world conquest, evil organizations on the rampage, I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't want this stupid "great destiny" the wave existence bestowed on Misty and I and those other two. (a few tears escape) Tonight I had to watch the counterpart of one of my best friends die at the hands of that evil bastard, Giovanni. I had to see myself torn up and near death. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else. (full on crying) I…I don't want any of this.!! I just want to be a normal trainer!!

Ash2 looks down at the bed spread and continues to cry. Lance moves closer to Ash2 and gently places a hand on his shoulder. Ash2 flinches slightly but doesn't say anything or push him away.

Lance: I know its hard Ash, I understand.

Ash2: (sarcastically) Yeah right, how could you possibly understand?

Lance: Because I know what it feels like to be dragged into something like this. When I found out about all this stuff, it blew me away too. I was picked up and swept away. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you two.

Ash2 looks up at Lance and is surprised to see a few tears rolling down his face as well.

Lance: (crying silently) Do you think it was easy for me to leave you and your mother? Do you think I wanted to? I did it because I had to, because I thought it would keep you safe, at least for a little while. It was the hardest choice I've ever made in my life. I love you and your mother more than anyone else in the world. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from you, of possibly never seeing you again. But even more, I couldn't bare the thought of you or her being hurt in anyway because of what I had learned, so in the end I made that hard choice, I had to.

Ash2 turns to face his father completely. Lance places both of his hands on Ash's shoulders and gazes confidently into his young son's eyes.

Lance: Ash, I'm not going to tell you what to do. As I said before, everyone has to decide for themselves whether or not they will fight Zohar and Giovanni tomorrow. Power or no power, Ash, you are a human being and you have choice. The wave existence gave you a tool to fight Zohar, but he didn't give you a will. You must find that will within yourself, if it is there. So think of the things you've learned tonight, sort out your feelings, and make a decision. I know it's hard, but I promise that no matter what you choose, your friends and your mother will always be there for you. (smiles warmly at him) And I promise that I will always be there for you too. I'll never leave you or your mother again.

Ash2 turns away from Lance and for a moment the older man wonders if he's said the wrong thing again. But few moments later Ash turns back around and this time he is smiling weakly, tears still running slowly down his face.

Ash2: (speaking much more warmly, still crying) Oh and did I mention that only a few hours ago the dead beat dad that I thought was dead or had abandoned us just waltzed back into my life after saving us from the evil Team Rocket leader. That this so called father had come to tell us of the secrets behind the GS balls and Giovanni's plans. And that…(starts crying harder) That I didn't know what to say to him at all, that I was torn between wanting to hug him and kill him, or that I was both relieved to know he was alive and furious at him for daring to show his face again.

Ash2's tearful outburst takes Lance completely by surprise and he is stunned into silence. Ash2 cries softly for a few more moments then he wipes his eyes and attempts to compose himself some. He continues to look down at the bed spread as he speaks again.

Ash2: (hesitates nervously) I…I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.

Lance: No it's ok, you had every right to feel the way you did. I deserved it.

Ash2: You know, I always dreamed that one day I would go out and find you. Sometimes I dreamed that you were a POW or an international spy who was captured by an evil organization. That somehow you were being held against your will, and that was why you never came back. (smiles and laughs a little) I dreamed that my friends and I rescued you. I dreamed that you came home and you and mom and I became a family again, that mom would no longer cry. But…(his face becomes serious again) Sometimes I dreamed that I found you drunk or with another woman or just living like some homeless deadbeat. I…I dreamed that I clobbered you, that I beat you and proved to my mother what a waste of time you were, that you weren't worth her tears. But it didn't really matter to me which scenario it was because all I really wanted was just to find you. I wanted you to be there. I…(starts crying again) I missed you…and…and at the same time I hated you!!! I…I…

At this point Ash2's begins crying harder than ever before. After a few moments Lance tries to reach over and put his arms around Ash2 but the trainer quickly scoots away back to the edge of the bed.

Ash2: (crying sadly) You know you can't just expect me to accept all this right away. To accept you right away.

Lance: I understand and I didn't expect you to. I knew it wouldn't be easy to come back. I knew you would be mad at me. Just know Ash that I promise I will never hurt you or your mother again, if you just give me another chance. I want to start over; I want us to be a real family. I want to try and have what we could have had before, if Team Rocket hadn't come along. Will you at least give me that?

Ash2: I hated how mom cried for you. I couldn't understand why she could feel so broken up over someone who could just walk out on us like that. I figured you were some scum bag who probably mistreated her or something. But…when I saw her with you tonight (smiles wistfully) it was the happiest I'd ever seen her in a long time. She loves you, it's plain to see. I don't want to stand in the way of that.

Lance: (smiles warmly) Thank you for that.

Ash2: (glares at him sternly) But if you EVER make her cry again, I swear I will never forgive you.

Lance: That's a promise

Lance reaches forward to shake Ash2's hand but Ash turns away again. Suddenly the door opens again and this time Misty2 steps through. Ash2 and Lance turn to look at her. A strong feeling of guilt and sadness strikes Ash2 as he is suddenly brought back to his violent outburst against Lance only a few hours before and his harsh, cruel treatment of Misty2. He quickly turns away from her and looks down at his feet guiltily, a few tears falling to his knees.

Misty2: Ash, I was wondering if we could talk (notices that Lance is there) Oh, I didn't notice you were here. I'm sorry for interrupting (starts to back out through the door)

Lance: (stands up and waves her back in) No it's ok, we were just finishing. I'll leave you two alone now. See you all in the morning.

With that Lance walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Ash2 and Misty2 alone together. Standing outside at the end of the hallway is Delia, holding a sleeping Togepi2 in her arms. Lance spots her and immediately approaches. As he reaches her he glances down at Togepi2, who lets out a huge yawn before returning to its gentle snoring.

Delia: (giggles lightly) Misty asked me to hold Togepi while she went to talk to Ash. She wanted to be alone with him. (a look of concern crosses her face) Do you think they will be ok?

Lance: (smiles reassuringly) Don't worry, I know they'll be able to work things out. They care about each other. (glances around) Where is Ash's Pikachu?

Delia: He was waiting out here with me for a few minutes, but he decided to give Misty her time alone with him and went to my room instead.

Lance: That was nice of him. (gently puts his arms around Delia) So…how are you holding up?

Delia: How do you think I'm holding up? My long lost husband just shows up out of the blue and tells us that some evil organization is out to kill our only son and he has some great power that could save the world.

Lance: (laughs a little) Well when you put it THAT way…

Delia: (a tear runs down her face) I'm worried about Ash and Misty. This Team Rocket guy means business. He killed the Brock from the other world! And…(suddenly starts crying hard) I know that he wasn't my Ash, but still…I couldn't bear to see him hurt like that. I don't want them to fight

Lance: (reaches up and wipes a tear from Delia's face) I know how you feel. I'm worried about them too. But…You have to let them make this decision for themselves. He and Misty have the power to save the world, to put a stop to Giovanni's plans, and it is their power alone. This is their fight. We don't have a right to interfere.

Delia: (slowly nods her head) Yeah, I know. But still…(smiles as she cries) He's my little boy. I want to see him grow up and live his dreams. I want him to have a normal happy life, with his friends and the person he loves. I want all of them to be safe.

Lance: (squeezes her reassuringly) I don't think you have to worry. I have faith in Ash and his friends. I'm sure that they can defeat Giovanni and Zohar. I'm sure that everything will turn out all right.

Delia: I really hope your right. (smiles and squeezes a pokeball in her pocket) Well if I can't stop Ash from going on this crazy suicide mission I can at least try to help him along. I'm sure Mr. Mime could come in handy.

Lance: (gives her a stern look) Don't even think about it. There is no way I'm letting you come with us tomorrow.

Delia: (surprised) But...!

Lance: No buts about it! (gazes tenderly into her face) Having one family member in the line of fire is enough. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger as well.

Lance leans forward slowly and gently kisses Delia on the lips, being careful not to crush Togepi between them. They stay together for a few moments and then Lance breaks the kiss and steps back. He slowly reaches up and brushes another tear away from Delia's cheek as he smiles at her.

Lance: I promise you that I will protect Ash with all of my strength. I'll make sure we come back.

Delia: (smiles weakly) All right, you win. Just…make sure you keep your promise. I'll wait for you, and when you come back we'll start over ok? We'll be a family again.

Lance smiles and nods. Delia draws him close to her and lays her head on his shoulder, still crying softly. Lance puts his arms around her again and the two of them remain that way for a long time, feeling each other and remembering the times long past.

meanwhile Misty2 walks across the room and sits down at the head of the bed, in the exact same spot that Lance sat in earlier. Misty2 thinks back to what happened earlier that night, to when Ash2 accidentally slapped her. At that one moment she had been incredibly hurt. She couldn't believe how Ash2 had acted. He had never yelled or done anything like that before. The battle with Giovanni that followed had caused her to forget the whole incident, but now the feeling was back in full. She sat in the lobby and thought about it for a long time before deciding that she had to clear everything up between her and Ash2. But now Ash2 had turned away from her in shame and the awkward silence between the two of them is tangible in the air. Unable to bear the tension between them another second, Misty2 finally breaks the silence.

Misty2: (speaking hesitantly) Ash, about earlier tonight. I know that…

Misty2 stops suddenly when she realizes that Ash is crying. His shoulders shake with each sob and she sees the tears falling and soaking into the bedspread.

Ash2: (sobbing) Misty…I'm so sorry!! I..I can't believe I did something like that!

Misty2: (scoots closer) Ash it was just an accident…

Ash2: (interrupts) That's no excuse!! (Misty draws back a little) I…I hit you. I hit the person I love!! Even if it was an accident it doesn't matter. I..I don't deserve you. I was freaking out and all you were doing was trying to help me. And that was how I repaid you.

Misty2: (forcefully) Stop it Ash, don't be so hard on yourself!

Ash2 is surprised by Misty2's forceful response and momentarily stops crying. He slowly turns to look at her. Misty smiles at him warmly and reaches up to wipe a tear away from his cheek.

Misty2: (talking sweetly) Tonight has been a really crazy night. All this stuff about Team Rocket, alternate dimensions, and saving the world came upon us pretty fast didn't it? And in the middle of it all you find you're long lost father. Ash, no one will blame you for being a little freaked out by all this. I'm not really sure how to handle it all myself. My point is that back then you were seriously stressed out and you weren't thinking straight. What happened was a total accident and I don't blame you. (puts her hand on his shoulder) I know all this has been really rough of you, and I want to be here to help you deal with it.

A small smile of relief appears on Ash2's face, but then he turns away from Misty2 again, pulling out of her grip and scooting to the edge of the bed.

Ash2: I already told you, it doesn't matter. Misty, you're so wonderful. I really don't deserve you at all. All I've done today is hurt you. I hit you and I yelled at you, but your still here, at my side. I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness. You say you don't blame me but…I can't stop blaming myself! So what if I was stressed? I still hurt you! I still raised my hand and struck my girlfriend out of anger. I never thought I could ever do something like that to you. It's unforgivable. I'm the lowest of the low. I'm…scum. I don't deserve to be in your presence.

Ash2 leans over, hands on his knees, and cries again. The tears cascade down his face and soak into his pants and the floor below. His shoulders shake with each sob. Misty2 watches with a mix of sadness and a little irritation before she stands up and takes a few steps towards the door. She then turns back and addresses Ash2.

Misty2: (using a stern tone) Alright Ash you idiot, if that's how you want to view it then fine, I won't try to change your mind. Keep beating yourself up and putting yourself down, I won't stop you. Cry all you want. But…(tone becomes softer again) If you think I'm going to leave you alone tonight your sadly mistaken.

Ash2 is suddenly taken by surprise when he feels Misty2's warm arms gently wrap themselves around his shoulders. Misty2 pulls Ash2 into her embrace and lays her head on his shoulder.

Misty2: (barely speaking above a whisper) I'll hold you until you stop trembling. If you don't like it, push me away. It's up to you.

Ash2 closes his eyes and feels the warmth of Misty2's body pressed against his. He feels the comfort of her arms around him, the gentle weight of her head on his shoulder, and the warm pressure of her breasts pressing into his back. More tears flow down his face as he reaches up and places his hand over Misty2's. He closes his eyes and leans back into her comforting warmth.

Ash2: (still crying a little, whispers softly) As if I could…As if I could push these arms away.

Misty2 scoots closer and hugs Ash2 to herself tighter. Ash2 continues to quietly cry and tremble in Misty2's arms as he lets out all his pent up emotions, not just concerning Misty2 but from the whole night. The two of them remain that way for a long time, comforted by each other's warmth and closeness, before falling back onto the bed to silently drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Showdown! vs Giovanni

Chapter Seven: Showdown!! vs. Giovanni

The rising sun begins to slowly peek over the horizon and shine its light down upon the dense jungle below it. As the light grows brighter the figure of a lone man can be seen trudging through the tangled foliage. It is Giovanni, the once illustrious leader of Team Rocket, now reduced to tramping through the wilderness on his own. His suit and trousers are torn in several places and he is covered with dirt. With every step Giovanni swears under his breath, cursing the annoying pests who had proven themselves much more formidable than he ever thought. Although at first glance it hadn't appeared to have done much damage, the hyper beam from Lance's Dragonite had in fact severed a vital fuel line in the jet's wing and in less than an hour the plane was losing power and Giovanni was forced to set it down, still a significant distance away from his planned destination. With the jet no longer usable, Giovanni was forced to make the remainder of the long journey on foot. But even worse was the fact that Giovanni's missile barrage had not been successful in destroying its target. The contacts were still alive and Giovanni knew that with his special powers the one named Ash would be fully healed by the next morning. With the inconvenient sabotage of his jet Giovanni knew there was a small chance that the enemy could reach the ship before he did, in fact, it may have been Lance's plan all along. Now, as the newly risen sun begins to warm the leaves and earth, Giovanni reaches the edge of a tall ridge looking over the entire area. He nearly collapses from the exhaustion of being forced to hike all night, but the sight before him suddenly brings new strength to his limbs, and he clutches the two GS balls in his hands with restrained anticipation. Resting in a crater, overgrown with jungle growth, only a few miles away, is a large metallic gray shape, rising up from the jungle floor. The surface of the ancient ship is rusted and encrusted with green vines and plants but the original shape can still be made out clearly. Giovanni smiles sinisterly and laughs to himself. "I'm finally here. The place where it all began, and where it will all end" he says to himself as he takes in the moment, enjoying his feeling of accomplishment and triumph.

meanwhile

Only the faintest rays of sunlight can be seen in the darkness as everyone gathers together in the dim lobby of the hospital. Everyone spends the first few minutes greeting Ash and expressing their concern for him, then silence fills the room as Lance arrives. A tangible feeling of tension fills the room as everyone realizes that this is the moment of truth.

Lance: (looks around the room) Is everyone here? (the others nod Lance looks at Ash) How are you feeling Ash?

Ash: (smiles) I feel as good as new. It's as if nothing happened to me at all. (flexes his arm)

Meowth: We all just got done telling the twerp how amazing his recover was and all that…

Oak: Ash's recovery is nothing short of astonishing. Somehow these powers enhanced and sped up his immune system and his natural healing. I may be a Pokemon scientist by trade but I'd still love to study the technical aspects of something like this.

Tracey: (blushing and hanging onto Oak's arm) Oh Professor Oak, I love it when you try to talk all intellectual like. Its soo hot! (everyone sweat drops)

Oak: (anger mark popping out of his head) Stop that! You're embarrassing me.

Misty2: (sweat drops, turns slightly green) I never want to hear the words "hot" and "Professor Oak" associated with each other in the same sentence EVER again.

Everyone else: Here here. (Tracey ignores them and continues to huggle Oak, everyone sweat drops)

James: (whining) I wish I could have had contact powers back when I got shot by Butch and Cassidy. I felt that injury for months.

Jessie: (pokes him in the ribs) Stop being a baby. I was hurt worse than you were and you don't here me complaining?

Lance: (laughs) the Contact healing powers are quit enviable, aren't they? (face becomes serious) Are you sure you're up for this fight Ash?

Ash: Yeah. There is no way I can let the Giovanni get away with everything he's done.

Misty: (a single tear running from her eye) We'll fight hard, for Brock

Lance: (nods and then turns to the others) And what about you all? Has anyone decided that they won't be coming with us? We will be going into perilous danger so of course no one will blame you if you decide to remain here.

Jessie: (flashes Ash and Misty a thumbs up) There is no way that we're going to let our friends go into this fight by themselves. We are in this 100 percent.

James: Yeah, plus we can't just stand by and let the man we served for so long destroy the world.

Meowth: We're going to take him down.

Jigglypuff: (steps forward) Jiggly jigglypuff puff puff jigly pu pu.

Lance: (totally clueless) Um…what was that?

Meowth: (sweat drops and sighs loudly) It says it's going to fight to protect me, the person that it loves.

Misty/Misty2: AAAAAAAH! That's soooooooo romantic.

Ash2: I knew they were going to say that.

Ash: (nods) What else is new?

Misty/Misty2: (glaring evily) What was that, Ash Ketchum!?

Ash/Ash2: (big sweat drops) Nothing ma'm! (both hide behind Professor Oak)

Brock2: (laughs) It's nice to see everyone is still acting like themselves even after all that's happened. (becomes serious and turns to face Lance) I'll go. I don't know what use I'll be, but I'll stick by my friend's sides.

Jessie2: I guess we're on the same stage as the big twerp. I don't know how we'll be of any help. We're not exactly the best Pokemon trainers on the block.

James2: (hangs his head) Our plans are always failing…

Meowth2: (also depressed looking) We're always getting blasted off.

Jessie2: There's no way we could be of use for anything…

Misty: (steps forward) But…

Jessie2: (interrupts Misty, smiles brightly and laughs) But that doesn't mean we're not coming along.

James2: (smiles and gives a thumbs up) We can't just walk away after what we've learned.

Jessie2: (strikes a pose) We have to protect the world from devastation, for real this time.

James2: (strikes the same pose) Yeah, Team Rocket's going to blast off at the speed of light, and show our _former_ boss what we are really made of.

Meowth2: (jumps up onto James' shoulder) He better surrender now, or he's in for a fight, from all of us!

pop Wobbuffet: Thaaaaaaaaaat's right!!!!!

Jessie2: (smiles at her pokemon) Wobbuffet, you're ready for the fight aren't you?

Wobbuffet: That's right!!!

Jessie2: That's the spirit (calls the pokemon back and turns to Lance) We're at your service.

Lance: (laughs lightly) I'm glad to have all of you with me. That just leaves…(turns to Ash2 an Misty2)

For a moment a long heavy silence settles over the crowd as Lance and Ash2 look at eachother. Finally after what seems like forever, Ash2 breaks the awkward silence.

Ash2: (swallows and steps forward) I've decided…

Lance: (interrupts) You know you don't have to do this.

Ash2: (A little irritated with being interrupted) I know, I know. We all had to decide for ourselves if we would fight or not. You told me that last night. So after carefully considering everything I…(takes a deep breath) I decided I'm going.

Lance: (quite surprised) Really?

Ash2: (sarcastic tone) Don't look too surprised. Yeah I'm going. I decided…(becomes serious) that I can't just run away from life. In the last 24 hours reality kind of smacked me upside the head with a sledge hammer. I was shown the truth about the fate of the world, the truth about my purpose, and I learned the truth behind my long lost father. It all came pretty fast, and I didn't really want to accept any of it. I just wanted to go back to my old reality, where everything was normal. But this is the way things are. I can't just run away, because this IS reality. I just have to accept it and then try to deal.

Lance: Ash, you don't have to go because you feel obligated. No one is forcing you.

Ash2: (laughs) I know, you said that last night too. Stop trying to change my mind, I'm going, ok?

Lance: (laughs) Alright, alright, as long as it's your decision. That's all I'm checking. (turns to face Misty2)

Misty2: (smiles and grabs Ash2's hand) I'll go wherever Ash goes. We're a team and we won't just stand by and let Giovanni destroy the world.

Lance: Well I guess that settles it. (looks around at everyone, smiles) We're all in this together. Let's go and save the world.

Ash: Um…(raises his hand like a school child) How are we going to get wherever it is we have to go?

Lance: We'll all fly on my Dragonites.

Brock2: What about…? (points to Delia, Oak and Tracey)

Oak: (laughs and waves his arms) I'm staying here. I'm just a Pokemon researcher; I wouldn't be of any help, besides I'm too old to fight.

Delia: (a little reluctantly) That goes for me too. We'll both be waiting right here for you all to get back safely.

Lance: (looks at Tracey) What about you? Your Pokemon were a great help in the battle with Team Rocket last night.

Tracey: (acting serious) I thought about it last night, and I decided that I can't go. (suddenly glomps Oak) My Oaky-kins needs me. (in a loud whisper) I'm his very important assistant you know. (smiles and winks at the group. Everyone sweatdrops again)

Oak: (glares at Tracey) What ideas are you giving them now?

Lance: (nervous laughter Ok….I guess that's a valid reason for not going…I think.

Pikachu: (impatiently paces around Ash's feet) So are we all ready to go or not?

Pikachu2: (sitting on Ash2's hat) Yeah, I'm ready to get this fight underway

Togepi: (bouncing excitedly in Misty's arms) YAY! It's time to save the world

Misty: (looks at Togepi sternly) Oh no you don't. You're staying here at the Pokemon center where it's safe.

Togepi: But…

Misty: No butts about it. I'm not taking you into a dangerous situation like this.

Misty2: (looking down at her own pokemon) That goes for you too Togepi. You're going to stay here and get along with that other Togepi while we're gone ok?

Togepi2: (disappointed) Ok ok

Delia: (looks at the two girls) Misty we can take care of your Togepi for you.

Misty: Thanks a lot. (hands her Togepi to Delia) You be good Togepi and don't give Mrs. Ketchum any problems ok?

Misty2: (hands her Togepi to Tracey) That goes the same for you as well, Togepi. Mommy will be back soon.

Lance: (turns towards the door) We should get going before we lose anymore time. It's almost dawn, and we'll have to hurry if we want to beat Giovanni to the site. Let's go everyone.

Lance walks confidently out the Pokemon center doors and everyone follows quickly behind. Lance removes two pokeballs from his belt and throws them into the air. The balls open and two very large Dragonite emerge from them in a flash of bright light. Lance leaps onto the back of one pokemon and motions for the others to get on quickly. Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Jigglypuff and Meowth squeeze onto the back of the Dragonite Lance is on while everyone else boards the second Dragonite. At Lance's signal the two Pokemon begin to slowly rise into the air.

Oak: (waving goodbye) Take care everyone!

Tracey: Be sure and give that creep Giovanni an extra zap for me, Pikachu!

Pikachu2: (gives a little salute) You bet

Togepi2: Bye mommy!. Be safe

Togepi: I love you mommy

Misty/Misty2: (waving) Bye Togepi!

Delia: (tears in her eyes) Lance, Ash! You better come back in one piece, you hear??

Ash2: (does his piece sign) I promise I'll be alright, mom. I'll see you later

Lance: (turns his head and calls back) Don't worry Delia. Everything is going to work out fine. (turns his head back and whistles to his pokemon) alright guys, you know where to go. Take us… to ANGELUS ERRARE!

In an instant the two Dragonite shoot off into the rising sun at break-neck speed. Delia, Oak, and Tracey watch the two pokemon until they are no longer visible. After a few moments of silence Delia speaks up.

Delia: (dries her eyes quickly) So…now all we can do is wait and pray that they succeed.

Oak: So what should we do now?

Tracey sets Togepi down on the ground to play and scratches his chin, as if deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes light as an idea comes to him.

Tracey: (snaps his fingers) I know. At times like these, when there is desperate need for something to fill time, we must turn to one of the most terrifying and powerful of all plot devices. I think it's time….(looks straight at Professor Oak) for a gratuitous sex scene.

Delia: (blushing) Oh my!

Oak: (totally shocked) WHAT!?!?!?!!?

Tracey: (gets up in Oak's face) You heard me. Drop you pants, professor. Let's do it, right here, right now.

Oak: (still in shock) But…but…this doesn't even make sense!!! What mind altering chemicals have you been on lately, Tracey? The plot does not call for any sex!!

Tracey: That's exactly my point. If it made any sense then it wouldn't be gratuitous now would it? Now…(tries to rip-off Oak's lab coat) Give that sweaty, love machine, man body to me!!!

Oak: (running in terror) AAAAAAH! NO! Get away from me!! Why are you doing this!?

Tracey: (right on his heels) The Yaoi fan girls expect it. Now get back here!

Oak runs into the Pokemon Center with Tracey right behind him. Delia sweat drops and picks up the Togepi that Tracey set down.

Delia: I guess there will be no shortage of entertainment while we wait. (long sigh) Come on Togepi, let's go see Nurse Joy. (walks back into the pokemon center)

meanwhile The two Dragonite streak across the landscape at amazing speed, carrying the group of Pokemon trainers onto their mission to save the world. The trip is relatively silent, as no one really feels like talking. The gravity of the situation weighs down on them like an anvil. This is a battle, not just for the sake of the world, but for the entire universe. They fly in silence for what seems like forever, over lakes, deserts, and finally a large tropical looking jungle area, before Lance finally points out their destination to them. Nestled in the center of a crater, overgrow with vines and lush jungle plants, is a towering monument than can't be mistaken for anything other than what it is, a spaceship. The Dragonite land at the edge of the crater and the trainers all hop off as Lance quickly calls the Pokemon back into their balls. For a moment everyone just stares at it in shock, too amazed to say a word. Finally the silence is broken.

Meowth: (looking up…and up) It's…HUGE!!!!

Jessie2: It's got to be at least as big as a whole city!!

Lance: (nods and smiles) This is the spaceship brought down all those centuries ago by the final battle of Zohar and the Wave Existence. The Eldridge.

Ash: (rubbing his head) I feel kind of weird. This place is different than anywhere else.

Misty: (nods) Yeah. It feels….I don't know, electrical or something, and it feels like…

Misty2: (finishes the sentence) Like we're in two places at once.

Brock2: (shakes his head) Well I don't feel anything.

James2: Me either (everyone else nods)

Lance: They're right though (everyone turns and stares at him) It was in the sky, high above this very location, that the timeline was distorted and warped. This is the very point where Zohar and the Wave Existence fell to earth. The time distortion originates from this point. It is the only place on this planet where the timelines overlap. Your feelings are correct Misty. At this place a person can exist in both timelines at the same time.

Meowth: That's kind of creepy

Jessie: (a little annoyed) Let's just get this battle over with already.

Lance: (nods) You're right, we've spent enough time talking. Let's go.

With Lance in the lead, the group struggles down the vine encrusted crater walls towards the vast towering wall of the Eldridge spacecraft. After several minutes the group reaches the bottom and gazes at the vast wall of metal before them. The hull is scared with dozens of huge tears and burns that it received during its entry into the atmosphere and the crash that followed. Lance locates a gash near down the ground that looks like a good way into the craft and motions for the other to follow him through. Everyone heads towards the crack except for Ash and Ash2, who stand staring at a very large inscription on the side of the hull. The inscription is worn from years and years of exposure to the elements and the words are barely legible, but both trainers are still able to make it out. "The Eldridge, our Angel in the sky. May light and hope guide you always, through the darkest of nights, so that you will not lose your way". Ash and Ash2 stare transfixed at the inscription until Misty and Misty2 approach.

Misty: (concerned) Ash, are you alright?

Misty2: (the same) Are you guys coming or what?

Ash: (snaps out of it and blinks) I'm ok. We're coming right? (looks at Ash2)

Ash2: (shakes his head in a daze) Yeah…yeah, were coming.

The two trainers run to catch up with the rest of the group. Misty and Misty2 glance at the inscription with curiosity and worry before finally turning back to join the others. The group enters the ship through the gouge in the hull and finds themselves in the dark rusty corridors of the ancient ship. Ash and Ash2 have their Pikachu use flash to help light the way and the group slowly makes its way into the bowels of the spacecraft. The group walks in silence for a long time before Ash finally summons up the courage to talk to Lance.

Ash: (talking low) Lance, do you know anything about the Eldridge? Where did it come from, what was it doing here?

Lance: (speaking low as well) I don't know. Maybe it time traveled here from our own far future, or maybe somewhere in the galaxy there are other humans who are farther along technologically than we are. (shrugs) Or maybe it came here from another dimension entirely, from some alternate universe or timeline we don't even know exists. (looks at him) Why do you want to know?

Ash: (very solemn) It's something about that inscription. No matter where they came from, I think it's clear that whatever this ship's mission was, it was an important one. "Our angel in the sky"…"light and hope"…(smiles) It must have been carrying the dreams and wishes of all its people, to bare an inscription like that. But…it failed. It crashed here. Everyone's lives went to waste. It was a false hope. (becomes serious again) I hope that's not what will happen to us. I hope this isn't a waste.

Lance: (puts a hand on Ash's shoulder) I think your half right about the Eldridge. Maybe it did fail its mission and crash here. Maybe all the hopes of its crew and its people were let down, but at least they tried. You know what else I think that inscription implies? It implies that the mission that ship was undertaking was not just something very important but also something very daring and courageous. They would have had to be strong to carry that much expectation and hope on their shoulders. That's not a waste.

Ash: (nods a little reluctantly) I guess so.

Lance: You know, you can't regret the things you did do, you can only regret the things you didn't do. Just going on the adventure is what really matters, not the outcome. As long as you're following your heart, it's never a waste of time. I'm sure that's how the crew of the ship must have felt too.

Ash: (smiles) Yeah, your right!

Lance: And besides, everything is connected together. If they hadn't ended up crashing here then things wouldn't have happened the same way that they did. Maybe the earth wouldn't have had its one last chance, through us.

Ash: That's true. (puts his hands behind his head) I guess I shouldn't spend all this time worrying about it. We need to be thinking about what's about to happen.

Lance: (gives him a small thumbs up) You're right. We just have to concentrate on what's right in front of us and do our best.

Ash: (nods, then looks ahead) Still…I can't help feeling like I needed to read that inscription, like remembering it would be important. I think the other Ash probably felt the same thing. (shrugs, then becomes serious again) Lance, I have to ask you one more thing. Is Giovanni really…?

Lance: (looks away a little guilty) Yes….he is your father.

Ash: (grabs Lance's arm angrily) WHY!? Why didn't you tell me?

Lance: Because I hoped you would never have to find out. I mean, you saw how the other Ash reacted when he found I was his father. I couldn't imagine how the truth about Giovanni would affect you.

Ash: (looks down) I guess your right. All my life I imagined my dad was some famous legendary trainer. That I would meet him one day and he and I and mom would be a family again. But it wasn't like that at all.

Lance: (smiles a little) That's almost what the other Ash said about me. I guess were both disappointing fathers.

Ash: (looks up at Lance) Do you know? How it happened, I mean.

Lance: (reluctantly tells) I guess it was pretty much how Giovanni suggested it was. Delia was very lonely, and trusting. She knew he wasn't the nicest guy, but she thought it wouldn't matter, she thought she could change him if she stuck with it. But…well, you've seen how he is, so you can imagine how he treated her

Ash: I don't get why she wouldn't just leave him, if he was that bad towards her.

Lance: In those kinds of relationships the victim isn't just abused physically. They are also abused mentally, and manipulated to the point where they are too scared to leave or become convinced that they themselves are inferior and somehow deserve the treatment they receive. It's a sad situation. (Notices Ash's sad expression and turns away) It must be hard to hear me saying these things about your mother, as if she was just some nameless statistic. I'm sorry Ash, I'll stop now.

Ash: (smiles sadly) No Lance, it's ok. I've got to learn to accept reality the way it is, just like the other Ash learned.

Lance: Ash, are you really going to be all right with this??

Ash: (face hardens with resolve) Yes, I'm completely sure about this. Giovanni has to be stopped, he must be pay for everything he's done, and it doesn't matter who he is.

Lance nods and places a sympathetic hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiles sadly, slowly falls back towards the others, and the group continues on in silence, through the vast, seemingly endless corridors of the great ship. After what seems like an eternity they finally reach what Lance identifies as the heart of the ship. Before them is a small door with a tiny round window, rusted and falling off its hinges after the many years. For a moment everyone stands there staring, wondering what they will face on the other side

Lance: (looks around) Well, is everyone ready?

Brock2: As ready as we'll ever be

Jessie: This is it, no turning back now.

James: (holds Jessie's hand) Let's do it

James2: Yeah, let's show the boss what we're really made of!

Jessie2: And save the world at the same time.

Jigglypuff: (cracks its knuckles…er…arm stubs) Jiggly, jiggly!!

Meowth: I'm with ya jig, let's put some hurt on that creep.

Meowth2: Yeah!

Ash: (takes Misty's hand and squeezes it) We're ready aren't we?

Misty: (smiles warmly, gives Ash a quick discreet kiss on the cheek) Yep. We'll be fine as long as we're all together.

Misty2: She's right. (grabs Ash2's hand) You ready?

Ash2: (sighs and gives a tired smile) Yeah, let's go and face destiny head on.

Lance: (turns back towards the door and grabs the latch) Alright everybody, lets go. Hopefully we got here first, but if we didn't then be ready for anything.

After a moment's hesitation, Lance lifts the latch and the ancient door squeaks open. The hallway is flooded with light as the group steps into the huge room beyond. While the rest of the ship was dark and silent this place is alive. The walls glow brightly with blue and green veins of light. The room is circular and all the veins travel across the walls and floor towards the center where two cylindrical pedestals rise up, one from the floor, one from the ceiling. Sitting on top of the floor pedestal is a boxy looking machine with two semi-circle slots in the top. And standing in front of the pedestal, looking infinitely confidant, is Giovanni.

Giovanni: (smirking evilly) I see you made it here safely. I just got here too. I was worried for a little while there,l Lance, your attack on my jet was well planned. You really did almost beat me here. But…in the end it looks like you were just in time, to witness the beginning of the end!! (pulls out the GS balls and turns towards the pedestal)

Lance: (reacting instantly) Oh no you don't!

Lance throws a pokeball to the ground and a huge Aerodactyl emerges in a flash of light. "Fireblast!!" Lance orders the Pokemon as he points at Giovanni. The Aerodactyl takes in a huge breath of air and then exhales a red hot pillar of flames, straight for the Team Rocket leader's head. Giovanni reacts with amazing reflexes, rolling out of the way at the last second as the stream of flames rockets by overhead. On his feet in seconds, Giovanni turns to the group and quickly launches his counterattack. The sleeves of his garish orange suit suddenly explode with flames as two missiles launch and streak towards Lance's friends. Reacting quickly, Jessie and Jessie2 jump forward and activate their pokeballs, releasing their wobbuffet onto the field. "Wobbuffet, counter now!" they yell in unison. The two wobbuffet glow red and the missiles stop just inches from their blue, blobby faces, just before they streak off back towards Giovanni. The two missiles slam into the ground where Giovanni was just a few seconds before, creating a small crater. In the few seconds his missile attack bought, Giovanni races back towards the pedestal with the GS balls. "No! Aerodactyl hit him with a full power hyper beam, quick!" Calls Lance as he spots Giovanni's move. The giant prehistoric Pokemon gathers in energy and launches the huge yellow beam of light straight towards Giovanni, just as the TR leader makes a dive for his device. The beam grazes Giovanni's lower back, burning away suit and flesh, but fails to stop the madman as he roughly slams the two GS balls into the semicircle slots on the top of the machine. In pain but still laughing triumphantly, Giovanni slumps to his knees as blood trickles down the back of his legs from his burn. The machine on the pedestal instantly comes to life, causing the two pokeballs to begin glowing and pulsing with greater intensity.

Giovanni: (laughs) Hahahahah, there is nothing you can do to stop us now. You're all doomed.

Ash2: (nods to Ash and Pikachu, steps forward) We'll stop that thing. Ready, Pikachu?

Pikachu/Pikachu2: (taking position at the front of the group) That machine is toast!

Ash/Ash2: Use Thunder now!!

The two Pikachu charge up and unleash an amazing blast of electricity. The two separate lighting bolts merge into one greater force and streak towards Giovanni's machine. Suddenly the machine is surrounded by a glowing multi-colored bubble of energy which quickly absorbs the electrical energy. The GS balls instantly glow brighter and Giovanni laughs evilly as the stunned trainers look on.

Giovanni: I told you there was nothing you can do. Any energy you try sending at my wonderful little device will just be absorbed and serve to speed things up even further.

James: What kind of machine is that!?

Giovanni: (waves his hand around the room) Isn't it amazing that this ship's power core is still functional after all these hundreds of years? The technology that these people used was outstanding. (waves at the machine) This device will use the infinite power of this ship to seal the fate of the world. When it's done energizing and uniting the two GS balls the dimensional key will be complete and the seal on Zohar will finally be cracked. As you already experienced first hand, there is no way for you to stop it by force. I have won!! (laughs evily again)

Jessie: (clenches her fist in defiance) Then we'll just have to beat you and find some other way to deactivate it.

Meowth2: (steps forward) I still don't get it boss. Why are you doing all this?? What happened to the great dream of Team Rocket??

James2: What happened to your great ambition to unite and rule the world by capturing powerful Pokemon for yourself?

Misty2: (sweat drops) Great ambition? Yeah right.

Giovanni: HAHAHAHA!! You pathetic fools. Haven't you realized it yet? Team Rocket and its grand ideals are nothing more than a fantasy. Young down on their luck trainers like you are easily swayed by such loaded words and phrases. I created Team Rocket for no other purpose than to find the dimensional keys and prevent the contacts from completing their mission. Everything else was just a cover, even my own history. Team Rocket has been around for much longer than everyone thinks. It "officially" came into being when Madam Boss established it, but she too was just a puppet of mine. With my influence I was able to fake records and establish myself as her son, and when she was out of the way I was able to take my place as "official" leader of the team. But everything has always danced to my whims, mwahahahaha! (smirks evilly)

Jessie2: (sweat drops) Um…that's all very interesting. (backs away from the crazy laughing man)

Brock2: (bigger sweat drop) And he told us all that without us even asking. What is this, a James Bond movie?

Ash slowly steps out away from the group and stares Giovanni right in the eyes. His face contorts as he tries to hold back tears. Giovanni smirks again focuses on Ash.

Giovanni: So, little contact, are you really ready to fight your own father?? Is that something you can handle? (laughs evily) Let's see you try and take me down!

Ash: (glares at Giovanni) I don't care who you are!! It really doesn't matter. (clenches his fists) You killed my best friend, you've screwed up all our lives, but worst of all, you…(angry tears burst from his eyes) What you did to my mother….it's unforgivable. You took advantage of her and treated her like something less than dirt. All this time, she had to lie to me about who you were, she had to lie about everything, just to protect me. I'll NEVER forgive you!!!!

Ash glows with icy blue light again, but this time it is ten times brighter than the previous times. The light shines out from Ash like an aura and as it falls on Misty, Ash2, and Misty2 they begin to feel strange. An indescribable power and confidence suddenly fills them and the others gasp as they watch the three Pokemon trainers begin to glow with blue light as well. Giovanni gasps and the arrogant smirk slowly melts away.

Giovanni: (suddenly worried) The other contacts are awakening.

Ash2, and both Mistys step forward to join Ash and glare at Giovanni. "Come on guys, lets battle!" proclaims Ash2 bravely. The others nod and take a confident step towards Giovanni, causing him to back off slightly. The blue energy surrounding the 4 trainers pulses and suddenly shoots off several beams of light that arc through the air and shoot straight towards Giovanni. The TR leader leaps for cover behind the central pedestal and the beams smash into the floor where he was just standing; causing an explosion of sparks and wires as the strong energy rips through the metal floor. Smoke billows up and obscures the view of the room's center. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Lance gives the order to attack. "Call out your best Pokemon, lets try and take him down fast" he yells to the others as he runs forward, drawing his pokeballs at the same time. The others nod and follow, drawing their pokeballs as they go and calling their Pokemon. TR and TR2 call out their Wobbuffet, Victreebell, Arbok, and Weezing. Brock2 calls out Onix, Pineco, and Vulpix. Lance releases his three huge Dragonites. Ash 1 and 2 and Misty 1 and 2 run ahead of everybody, ready to fight with their contact powers, as Pikachu 1 and 2 follow behind. Suddenly six pokeballs fly out from the thinning smoke cloud and clatter on the floor at the feet of the trainers. The pokeballs burst open and 6 large Pokemon shapes appear. The bright pokeball light fades away, revealing a Rydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem, Persian, and Cloyster. The humans slide to a stop and eye the line-up of intimidating Pokemon. The smoke from the earlier explosion finally clears and Giovanni steps up next to his Pokemon.

Giovanni: (laughs confidently) Your Pokemon will be no match for my highly trained gym team.

Brock2: You're bluffing! We have three times as many Pokemon. You're going down.

Lance: (shakes his head) No, he's right. His Pokemon are super strong and highly trained. I was barely able to defeat one before.

Jessie: We'll there's no turning back now.

Lance: (tenses up) Everyone get ready.

Ash: (clenches his fist in anger) We'll take Giovanni, you guys try and hold off his Pokemon for us. (looks down at his Pikachu) Ready?

Pikachu: (nods) You bet, buddy

Ash2: (looks down at his Pokemon) How about you, Pikachu?

Pikachu2: YEAH!!

The two battle lines stand and glare at each other. Neither side moves, or even twitches, as the slightest movement would immediately set the battle in motion. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Giovanni takes a step forward and shouts his order. "Golem, break their line now!" he bellows, and the large rock Pokemon instantly springs to life. Golem curls itself into a huge rock sphere and launches itself at the ceiling like a pinball. The rock ball strikes the metallic ceiling at an angle and immediately ricochets back, straight at the heroes. Everyone quickly dives out of the way as the huge Pokemon slams into the ground and ricochets back up to the ceiling again. Taking advantage of the moment, Giovanni orders the rest of his Pokemon to attack. "Attack, my Pokemon team! Destroy them all!" He cries enthusiastically. Cloyster opens its shell and unleashes a powerful blizzard attack which fills the room with a blinding swirl of snow, and the rest of Giovanni's Pokemon instantly leap forward to attack.

Lance: (shielding his eyes from the snow) Darn it, my Pokemon are weak against ice. Everyone, try to draw them apart and take them on individually! (Dodges to the side as Golem goes careening by again)

Jessie: Come on James, we are going this way! (grabs James's hand and runs to the right)

James: Alright, no need to pull. AAAW! (barely ducks under a Nidoqueen hyper beam, that comes out of nowhere)

Meowth: This is going to be an interesting fight. Come on Jigglypuff (grab's Jigglypuff's paw and runs after J and J)

Jessie2: Then I guess we'll go this way. Come on James. (runs in the opposite direction of J and J 1)

James2: (whining) I think I'm having second thoughts. We can't beat the boss's Pokemon, no way. (glances behind him and sees Nidoking appear) EEEEEEEEE, Jessie wait for me!

Meowth2: (runs from the Nidoking) AAAAH! Don't leave me behind guys; I can't fight that thing by myself. This is bringing back bad Orange Island memories!

Brock2: Were' going to have to stop this snow if we want a chance to survive. Vulpix can handle that ice type. (runs straight ahead)

Misty: (clenches her fist and looks at Ash) Come on Ash, let's go show Giovanni a thing or two with these powers.

Ash: (smiles confidently) You've got it Misty. I'll make him sorry he ever met my mom.

Misty2: This power is amazing. (flexes confidently) I'm ready to fight, how about you Ash?

Ash2: (squeezes Misty2's hand) Let's go save the world together. (The four contacts charge into the blizzard towards where Giovanni was last seen standing)

The battle wages fiercely as Giovanni's Pokemon attack the humans scattered across the room. Our hero's Pokemon outnumber Giovanni's team but with Cloyster's blizzard raging and visibility nearly zero it's all Lance and company can do to defend and dodge attacks, as Giovanni's Pokemon push forward. Nidoqueen backs one Team Rocket trio into a corner, while Nidoking backs the second trio towards the opposite wall. Lance faces the powerful Rydon with his three Dragonites, but begins to fall behind due to the blizzard weakening his Pokemon. Giovanni laughs evily and disappears into the blowing snow, away from the four contacts. The outcome of the conflict doesn't look good.

Lance: (dodges a punch from Rydon) We can't survive much longer with this snow!

Ash2: (shakes his fist in frustration) Where is he (ducks as Golem goes bouncing by)

James2: We can't fight if we can't see. (pushes Jessie2 out of the way just in time, as Nidoking lets loose a megapunch)

Jessie: Come on big twerp, hurry up and take out that ice machine.

Brock2: I'm doing the best I can. It must be moving around in the snow.

Giovanni: (voice coming from an unknown location) Golem, stop the gym leader before he can faint Cloyster.

Brock2 spins around and readies himself for the attack. Suddenly Golem blasts out of the blizzard, straight towards Brock2's back. The gym leader turns too late, and has barely enough time to register the huge Pokemon shooting towards him before…Onix flings its huge snake like body in front of its master and blocks Golem's attack just in time. Golem grabs the sides of Onix's head and the two Pokemon begin to wrestle and struggle for the upper hand.

Brock2: Good work, Onix. Try and hold it off for a few more minutes, while I find that pesky Cloyster. (thinks for a moment, then snaps his fingers in excitement) I've got it!!. Pineco, jump up in the air and use rapid spin. Vulpix, get under it and shoot a fire spin straight up at him.

Pineco bounces into the air and begins to spin while at the same time Vulpix positions itself, leans its head back, and unleashes a huge fire spin straight up at the bug Pokemon. Pineco's rabid spin pushes the whirling flames outward and creates kind of miniature flame tornado. The flames melt and push away the raging snow flakes and, for a few brief moments, clear the view enough for Brock2 to spot his target, a few paces to his right. Cloyster fires off several aura beams towards Brock2, but the trainer easily dodges out of the way and orders his Pokemon to attack before the enemy can hide itself again in the snow. Vulpix launches a powerful flamethrower straight towards the clam Pokemon, but Cloyster clamps its shell shut and defends again the heat. Vulpix pulls back and Cloyster emerges from its shell before launching a powerful spike cannon attack. The attack passes Brock2 by millimeters as he dives to the floor. Cloyster confidently slides forward towards the apparently dazed trainer, ready to finish him off. Cloyster stops and grins down at the trainer, but as it readies another powerful spike, Brock suddenly springs to life. "NOW! Explosion Pineco!!" he orders as he quickly rises to his knees and rolls away to take cover behind Onix's rocky body. Cloyster turns just in time to see a glowing Pineco, who stealthily snuck up behind it while Brock2 was providing a distraction, readying its most powerful attack. Cloyster takes the explosion attack point blank in the face and instantly faints. The storm of snow slowly comes to a stop and dissipates revealing Giovanni and all his Pokemon.

Giovanni: (surprised and angry) H…How did you find Cloyster?? Well…no matter. We don't need stealth, we'll beat you anyway.

Ash: Let's see how you do against the four of us!

The four contacts charge towards the Team Rocket leader. Suddenly they are stopped in their tracks by a blast of electricity as Giovanni's Persian steps out to protect its master.

Misty2: We can take that Pokemon. It doesn't look to tough.

Giovanni: (laughs ruthlessly) Don't judge my Persian on its appearance. It has some nasty surprises waiting for you.

As if to prove Giovanni's words, the Cat Pokemon suddenly launches another huge burst of lighting straight at the trainers, forcing them all to leap away to take cover. Meanwhile, Lance and the two TR trios are still fairing badly against their opponents. Arbok, Weezing, and Victrebell are enough to hold off Giovanni's Pokemon but aren't strong enough to cause significant damage, and neither team can successfully bait their opponent into attacking Wobbuffet. Nidoking launches another powerful Hyper beam straight at Jessie2 and James2. The two trainers leap to the side as the beam creates a crater where they were just standing.

Jessie2: The snow is gone but we're still getting pummeled. We can't keep this up much longer. glares at James2) Your Pokemon suck, James!

James2: HEY! What about yours??!!!

Jessie2: My Arbok is in top condition. It's much stronger than your plant or your big ball of hot air.

Meowth2: Is this really the time to argue about this? dodges another Nidoking punch Besides, at least Weezing and Victreebell are trying to help, unlike someone's Pokemon I know.

Jessie2: (long depressed sigh) Yeah, your right (turns and glares at Wobbuffet) You're not helping!!!!

Wobbuffet2: That's Right!!!!!!

While J and J 2 continue to dodge and fight Nidoking, Lance's Dragonites are pushed back again by Rydon. Rydon steps back and glares confidently at its opponents, who pant and wheeze with exhaustion. Taking advantage of the opening, Lance orders his Dragons to quickly launch an ice beam attack. The three Dragonite fire blue beams of light which converge into one powerful beam that heads straight towards Rydon. Rydon moves with surprising agility for a ground type and avoids the beam, which travels across the room and strikes Nidoking in the back, freexing it solid. Jessie2 and James2 stare dumb founded at the frozen Pokemon for several seconds.

James2: (sweatdrops) Thanks. I guess that works.

Jessie2: That was close

Meowth2: (kicks the two of them in the shins) Don't just stand their gawking, lets go help the other Jessie and James.

Jessie2 and James2 run across the room and join Jessie and James, who are having just as much trouble taking down Nidoqueen.

Jessie: (dodges an ice punch) You guys got here just in time.

James: Yeah, we really need the help.

Meowth2: How are we going to beat this thing? (dodges a tail swipe)

Jigglypuff: Jiggly Jigglypuff Jigglypuff.

Meowth: Jiggly says to get it immobilized and it will do the rest.

Jessie2: Great, how do we do that??

Jessie: Team work. Our Pokemon together should be enough to fight this thing.

The two Team Rocket trios spread out in a circle to surround Nidoqueen and launch their attack. Both James have their Weezing use smoke screen to trap the large Pokemon. Confused, Nidoqueen begins to stumble about and blast off hyper beams at random. It's so distracted that the two victreebell are easily able to trip it up with their vine whip. As soon as the Nidoqueen hits the ground the Arbok move in and use wrap to immobilize it.

James: We did it!! (gives James2 a high five)

Jessie: (pokes Wobbuffet) And you were useless.

Wobbuffet: That's Right!

Jessie2: Now we just have to wait for Jigglypuff to finish it off. (thinks about it for a second) Um….yeah.

Meowth2: (sarcasticly) Jigglypuff will beat it. That makes perfect sense.

Jigglypuff launches itself high into the air over Nidoqueen's head as everyone watches on. As it slowly falls, it inhales, expanding itself to three times its normal size. The cuddly pink Pokemon then looks down, takes aim, and exhales a huge black ball of crackling energy. The black ball plummets to the ground and slams into Nidoqueen, causing a huge explosion that knocks the two Arbok back into their masters. The dust clears and everyone sees that Nidoqueen is fainted. Jigglypuff floats down to the floor and lands next to Meowth.

James: (eyes as big as dinner plates) What…exactly happened?

Meowth2: (huge sweat drop) That was a shadow ball attack!!!

Jessie2: (quivering in fear) Jigglypuff has an attack like that?

James2: (fear hugs Jessie2) Jigglypuff is scary!!!

Jigglypuff: (smiles, pure cuteness and innocence) Jiggly!

Jessie: (holding her arms out protectively in front of the others) Everyone back away….slooooooowly.

Jigglypuff: (confused) Jiggly?

Everyone: AAAAAAAAH, run away!!!!!!!

The Team Rocket Members run across the room in terror with Jigglypuff waddling behind them. They end up running straight into the middle of Lance's battle with Rydon. The strong ground type is finally able to knock out Lance's Pokemon, who were too drained from the blizzard, and forces him to call them back. Before Lance can call out anymore Pokemon, Rydon leaps forward and takes a swing at him, causing the Dragon master to fall back. Lance trips and lands on his back, totally exposed to Rydon's attacks. Rydon raises its fist, ready to bring it down and end Lance's existence, when Golem suddenly slams down right between the two of them and careens off across the room at an angle straight towards Meowth. No one has any time to react, no one except Jigglypuff. The pink balloon quickly covers the distance between it and Meowth, using its roll out attack, and flings itself in front of the cat Pokemon. Jigglypuff's body glows red as the Pokemon summons up its counter attack. Golem hits the red aura and stops dead in its tracks, but Jigglypuff is unable to bounce the giant rock back, having used too much energy for its shadow ball attack. Suddenly Wobbuffet 1 and 2 step forward and begin to glow as well. The three pokemon's combined counter is enough to return Golem's strength and bounce the Pokemon back. Golem goes flying back across the room at twice its previous speed and promptly smashes right into Rydon's head, instantly knocking it out. Lance looks down at the Pokemon in surprise.

Lance: (sweatdrops) Well…I guess that works too.

Jessie: (hugs her Pokemon) Good job, Wobbuffet, you finally did something useful in this fight!

Jessie2: (hugs hers too) It took you long enough

Wobbuffet/Wobbuffet2: That's Right!!!

Brock2: (joins the group) That was awesome. I never thought you guys would be this useful in a fight.

Meowth2: (sweat drops) Thanks…I think

Meowth: (blushing slightly) Thanks for saving me there, Jig. I owe you.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly jiggly!!! (hugs Meowth)

Meowth: (blushes brighter red) Alright alright, that's enough.

Lance: We've still got one more Pokemon to go plus Giovanni. Let's go help Ash and the others. (everyone nods)

The group turns and runs to the far side of the room where the four contacts are currently engaged in battle. But when they get there all they can do is stand and watch the amazing fight unfolding before them. Giovanni's surprisingly versatile Persian is locked in fierce combat with the 4 trainers. The cat type launches a powerful hidden power attack straight at them, but the 4 leap away with incredible agility and circle the Pokemon again. Ash2 positions himself behind the Pokemon and launches a blast of blue energy at it. Suddenly the Pokemon seems to multiply and become an army as its powerful double team attack takes effect. The blue energy blast flies by harmlessly and Persian counter attacks by unleashing an icy wind attack, which sweeps across the battle field and forces the contacts back. Standing safely back on the sidelines, sneering and calling the occasional attack to his Pokemon, is Giovanni. The 4 trainers, especially Ash, keep trying to get a shot in at the gloating leader, but Persian's amazing agility always keeps it in the best position to protect its master. The fight is in a stalemate.

Jessie: (watches the battle transfixed) That Pokemon is amazing.

Lance: (grits his teeth) Yes it is. It's holding its own against all four contacts and their powers. This doesn't look good.

Brock2: Giovanni is open. Let's attack him while they have his Pokemon distracted.

The group charges towards Giovanni and, to their surprise, he seems to not notice them. His attention is completely consumed by watching the battle between his Persian and the contacts, or so it appears. As they are closing in on the apparently oblivious Team Rocket Leader, they are suddenly stopped in their tracks and knocked to the ground by a high voltage zap. Everyone tries to move but find that they are now paralyzed by the force field. At the sound of the zap Giovanni turns and smiles mockingly at the trainers.

Giovanni: I'm very impressed that you were able to defeat my Pokemon, but it seems that small accomplishment has given you delusions that you can actually win this. (laughs evily) I am in complete control. (turns to the contacts) Halt your useless attacks now, or I will kill them all.

Ash 1 and 2 and Misty 1 and 2 instantly cease their attacks and glare at Giovanni in anger and defiance.

Misty2: You cheap bastard!! How low can you go!

Ash: (clenches his fist) Let them go, or I'll…

Giovanni: Ha, don't make threats you're not in the position to back up. I hold the trump card here. Now kneel before me!!

Brock2: Forget about us. Take him down!!

Lance: We have to hurry and stop the GS ball device! We have to beat him now!

The four trainers glance around at each other, looking defeated. Ash turns back to stare at Giovanni, and then, after a few seconds, gives a very small nearly imperceptible nod. Misty is the first to surrender. She falls to her knees and the glowing contact energy visibly dims. The others follow after a few moments of hesitation. Lance and his group gasp as Giovanni gloats.

Jessie: (angry) What are you doing twerps? Get up and fight.

James2: You can't give up so easily after everything that's happened!!

Lance: You have to forget about us, there are more important things to worry ab…

Misty: (about to cry) No, your wrong! (everyone becomes quit) If I have to watch anyone else get hurt, if I have to see anymore death…I won't be able to take it. I'd rather give up than have to watch you all get killed.

Ash2: (nods in agreement) She's right. We'll just have to find another way to win. (glares at Giovanni)

Ash: (stares into Giovanni's eyes) And we will, don't you worry

Lance: (tries to protest) But…

Giovanni: (laughs sarcastically) Your little speech was quit touching, really it was. But I'm afraid your prediction will never come true. This is the end for you. Persian, use Thunder on them.

Giovanni's Persian leaps forward and unleashes a maximum power thunder attack right into the four contacts. Drained of their energy, the four of them slump to the ground. Giovanni turns his attention to the hostages imprisoned in the force field.

Giovanni: Now that those 4 are down for the count, I can finish you off.

James: HEY! I thought you said you would let us go if they surrendered.

Giovanni: HAHAHA!!!! I never said such a thing. Now kindly die and get out of my hair!

Giovanni launches a fire storm of missiles straight at the group. Everyone closes their eyes and waits for the inevitable pain of being blown apart. The first missiles reach their target and explode, and soon Giovanni's view is blocked by fiery explosions and smoke. Giovanni laughs evily, happy that he has finally defeated his enemy, but is completely shocked when the smoke clears to reveal Ash, standing protectively in front of his friends with an energy shield out in front to block the projectiles.

Ash: (smiles) Nice try Giovanni, but you won't beat us that easily!

Giovanni: (completely shocked) But….HOW!?!? You shouldn't have enough energy to block an attack like that.

Ash2: (stand up confidently) All part of the plan!

Giovanni: WHAT!?

Misty: (laughs and points) Look behind you, Giovanni

Giovanni looks behind him and his eyes widen in surprise and fear as he realizes his fatal mistake.

Ash2: Now, you two, maximum thunder attack!!

Pikachu/Pikachu2: Eat this, Team Rocket scum!!!

Both Giovanni and Persian take a full, point blank thunder attack in the face. Giovanni is knocked to the ground, barely conscious, and Persian is instantly fainted. The force field trapping Lance and his group dissipates. Ash confidently walks towards the fallen TR leader and stands over him.

Ash: (explaining their moves) We did our best to fight your Pokemon and distract you so our Pikachu could sneak up behind you and charge up an attack.

Ash2: We knew we couldn't get you with your force field up, and we knew you would only let your guard down if you thought you had won…

Misty2: So we played along with your little game so you would think you had us beat.

Jessie2: Wow twerps, I'm impressed.

Lance: That was an excellent strategy indeed.

Jigglypuff: (glares at Giovanni) Jiggly Jigglypuff!

Meowth2: It said "I'll make you pay for trying to harm my friends and my love"

Jigglypuff suddenly glows yellow and launches a beam of intense yellow electrical energy straight at Giovanni. The beam fries the TR leader to a black crisp and paralyzes him at the same time. Everyone stares at Jigglypuff in complete astonishment.

Ash: (sweat drops) Jigglypuff sure has some…interesting attacks.

Lance: I didn't know that Jigglypuff could learn Zap Cannon.

Misty: (big sweat drop) Remind to never EVER make Jigglypuff mad again!

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff Jiggly (kicks Giovanni in the head and walks off)

Meowth: (sweat drops) That was a nice attack Jigglypuff. I never knew you were so versatile.

Silence falls over the group as they look down at the pitiful form of the once great Team Rocket leader. As Giovanni attempts to crawl to his feet Ash steps forward and glares down at him.

Giovanni: So…are you going to kill me or not?

Ash: (slowly shakes his head) No. I know I should, you more than deserve it. For what you did to Brock, and to my mother, and what you tried to do to the world. But…I don't want there to be anymore killing. I won't sink to your level, I won't become a murderer. (grabs Giovanni by the collar and drags him to his feet) But what I will do is make you tell us how to stop your little machine before it finishes its task.

As if to answer Ash's demand the machine suddenly begins to beep and whir incessantly. The two GS balls on the machine suddenly begin to warp and swirl together, and Giovanni gives out one last laugh of arrogance.

Giovanni: You fools!! It's too late. The machine has finished its task!. The seal will open! We have won

Lance: No, it can't be. Stop it now!!

Giovanni: I can't, no one can. Say goodbye to your world, you pitiful mortals. The time of Zohar's awakening has come!

The two GS Balls suddenly solidify and become one and a beam of rainbow glowing light shoots out of the ball. The beam bounces around the room and finally strikes the far wall. A huge glowing vortex opens in the wall and begins to steadily grow larger. At the exact same moment Giovanni glows and, with a flash of multi-colored light, vanishes into thin air.

Meowth: What the…where did he go?

Lance: He has finished the task he was created for.

Jessie2: (points at the vortex) What the heck is that thing?

Lance: The seal has been broken. The vortex will continue to grow until it is large enough, then…Zohar will emerge, and destroy our world.

James: What are we going to do?

Lance: (looks around at Brock and the TR trios ) We can't do anything, except get out of here. Everything is up to the contacts now (looks straight at Ash and company)

Ash: (nods) Leave it to us.

Jessie: (shakes Ash and Misty's hands) Good luck you guys. We're all counting on you.

Jessie2: (looks at Ash2 and Misty2) You too. (winks at them) You know, you guys aren't so bad. I'm glad we became friends with you.

Misty2: (smiles) Thanks

Brock2: (eyes the vortex) You guys better get moving. (smiles at his friends) See you on the outside.

Ash2: (gives him a thumbs up) Count on it. (turns to Pikachu2) You and the other Pikachu need to get out of here too.

Pikachu2: Ok, I'll see you later. I know you'll win, I believe in you.

Pikachu: (nods in agreement) No one can beat our trainer, he's invincible

Ash: Thanks Pikachu (gives him a quick hug) Now everyone, get out of here!

Lance: (turns and runs back towards the door) Come on, let's move it or lose it!

Ash and company watch as Lance and their friends head towards the door and the safety that awaits them outside. A mild feeling of jealousy fills them, but after a few moments they turn towards the vortex, resigned to their mission. They eye the slowly growing vortex with caution.

Misty: So…how do we fight this Zohar character?

Misty2: I guess we just jump right in.

Ash2: But what happens if it keeps growing larger while we are inside. If it gets too big, he will escape.

Ash ponders this for a moment, but then notices something. The advancing vortex slows as it touches the glowing aura radiating from their bodies. The solution snaps into his mind a few seconds later.

Ash: Someone is going to have to stay back and use their powers to hold back the seal, to keep it from breaking while the others fight inside.

Ash2: So…who goes in?

Ash: (takes a deep breath) I…I think Misty and I should go in. You two stay out here and hold back the seal?

Misty2: But…Will two of you be enough to fight Zohar?

Misty: (smiles tiredly) If you think about it maybe this is the way it was supposed to be all along. Two teams of contacts, one to fight, one to stop the seal from breaking completely.

Ash2: Are you sure about this? (Ash and Misty nod) Well then, I guess I'll have to go along. Good luck. (extends his hand)

Ash: Thanks. (shakes Ash2's hand) This has all been very interesting, to say the least.

Ash and Misty turn and walk away from Ash2 and Misty2, towards the swirling, intimidating hole in the wall. They stop right in front of the doorway and stare into the bright abyss for a few moments. Ash reaches out and takes Misty's hand in his.

Misty: (squeezing Ash's hand affectionately) Well…Are you ready?

Ash: (takes a deep breath and nods) Yeah…Let's go show Zohar that you don't mess with Earth.

With that Ash and Misty face forward and leap bravely into the swirling aura borealis of color.


	9. Chapter 8: In The Void

Chapter Eight: In The Void

Ash2 and Misty2 stare at the swirling vortex that their twins disappeared into only a short while before. Ever since Ash and Misty entered the portal it hasn't expanded or shown any noticeable changes, but Ash2 and Misty2 are still on guard. They're bodies glow with power as they wait and watch, ready for any sudden growth spurts

Misy2: (eyeing the vortex wearily) I hope they'll be okay.

Ash2: (turns to Misty keeps one eye on the swirl) Don't worry. I'm sure they'll beat Zohar.

Misy2: We should have gone in with them!

Ash2: (closes his eyes and concentrates a little) I…I think I can sort of feel them. Our powers must connect us together somehow. They're alright, for now. If they get into any major trouble, I'm sure we'll both feel it, and then we can charge in and save the day. But for now, we should probably hang back, like they said.

Misy2: I really hope your right.

Ash2: (does his pose) What are you talking about, I'm always right!!

Misty2: (bonks him lightly on the head, smiles) This is serious.

Ash2: (rubs his head) Yeah, yeah I know.

Ash2's eyes suddenly go wide as he's hit with a shocking wave of emotions, sent from the other two contacts. He and Misty2 both collapse to their knees as they are assaulted by the flurry of emotions, the strongest of all being fear.

Misty2: (holding her head) Something happened!!!

Ash2: (grits his teeth in pain) I know. They must be in danger

Misty2: (struggling to her feet) We've got to go in and help them!

Ash2 nods and slowly struggles to his feet. But before either of them can run to the portal to join their friends the room is filled with an earsplitting roar. The vortex flares a menacing blood red color, and suddenly begins to expand at an amazing rate. The portal shakes, crackles, and shoots off jagged beams of light. Not thinking at all, just reacting, Ash2 and Misty2 run forward, Misty2 towards the upper left corner of the portal and Ash2 towards the upper right. The two of them throw up their arms and concentrate hard. Focusing their powers towards each other, the two create a large icy blue box that surrounds the large portal and traps it. The vortex's energy pushes against the walls of the barrier, which yield slightly but then bounce back into place.

Ash2: (already sweating from the exertion) It looks like the seal is about to break. I guess it was a good thing we decided to stay behind.

Misty2: (panting) This power is incredible! How does the wave existence expect us to beat something like this?

Ash2: Don't give up. We'll make it.

Misty2: (exhausted) We won't be able to keep this barrier thing up forever. I'm already dead tired.

Ash2: (smiles weakly, and glances into the vortex) Then we'll just have to hope the other two can defeat Zohar….before we drop.

Misty2: If their still alive in there.

Ash2: (angrily) Don't talk like that! I know they're in there somewhere. (thinks for a minute) Maybe the connection works both ways. Maybe we can send them some support, some of our own strength.

Misty2: (voice becoming slightly weaker) I don't think I have any to spare.

Ash2: We've got to try. Just concentrate on them, send them a little encouragement. (closes his eyes and concentrates on Ash and Misty) Come on guys, whatever's happening in there, don't give up!! Keep fighting!

meanwhile Ash and Misty float together in a space that exists and yet doesn't exist, a swirling void of vague distorted shapes and wispy strands. The place glows a jack-o-lantern orange, and seems to pulse and heave, as if the entire space is one gigantic living thing. Ash and Misty's ears are filled with a rhythmic pulsing sound, like a giant heartbeat. Looking about, Ash and Misty suddenly realize that they can no longer simply see in normal dimensions, but they can also see around, behind, underneath, and inside of everything, X-rays and tripped out fun-house vision rolled into one. The total sensory overload nearly overwhelms the two trainers. Ash grabs his head and shuts his eyes, but he can't block out the color, the noise, or the pulsing, rolling, kaleidoscope landscape, and, for a minute, he wonders to himself if he's gone insane. Then suddenly his and Misty's heads are filled with a voice that seems to come from every direction at once and explode from within them at the same time.

-**WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU COME TO ME!?-**

The voice is terrible and unearthly and for a moment Ash wonders if maybe he and Misty are in over their heads, if maybe this task is too much for them to handle. Grabbing Misty's hand weakly and summoning up every last shred of courage and confidence, Ash answers.

Ash: (beyond freaked out) I am Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town.

Misty: (the same as Ash) And I am Misty of the Cerulean City Gym.

Ash: We have come….to…(says it with conviction) to destroy you!

The void suddenly rings with laughter so huge that it shakes and saturates every molecule of Ash and Misty's bodies. The two cover their ears in a vain attempt to reduce the effect.

-**YOU PUNY HUMANS DARE TO THINK YOU COULD EVEN STAND IN MY PRESENCE!!! YOU CANNOT HARM ME, YOU CANNOT AFFECT ME. YOU HAVE NO POWER!!-**

Ash: We have been given power! Power to defeat you.

The void vibrates again with Zohar's arrogant laughs, and Ash and Misty are once gain blown back by the powerful voice that issues from everywhere and nowhere at once.

**-I AM ETERNAL. I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SPECKS OF COSMIC DUST. I WILL RISE UP AND YOUR WORLD WILL BECOME NOTHING MORE THAN MERE SPACE VAPOR BEFORE ME, AND YOU ALONG WITH IT-**

Misty: If we are strong we will prevail against you!

**-AH, BUT YOU ARE NOT STRONG. YOU ARE WEAK AND FEEBLE CREATURES. THE WAVE EXISTENCE CANNOT HELP YOU. HIS POWERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE. HE IS AN IMPOTENT, PATHETIC, DO-GOODER WHO COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT TRUE POWER IS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT POWER REALLY IS, LITTLE HUMANS? LET ME SHOW YOU-**

Ash and Misty are suddenly hit with a wave of unbelievable force and emotion, a blast that nearly shatters their minds.

-**HERE IS THE POWER, FEEL IT, BRATS, AND THEN SPEAK AGAIN OF HOW YOU COME TO KILL THE ETERNAL!!-**

Ash and Misty are flung through the orange void, their minds reeling with pain and emotion. All confidence evaporates from them both and they fall into fear and despair. How can a power so vast be countered by anything they possess? And yet the two still mange to keep a grip on each other's hand. Another blast hits them and their grip loosens slightly. Ash and Misty are suddenly both hit with the strong unyielding feeling that they must not let go of each other's hand, no matter what happens, that if they do lose hold of each other they will both be lost forever. But yet another blast hits them, and their minds fall even further into raw emotions and madness. But just when their minds are on the edge of destruction, Ash and Misty suddenly feel a faint glimmer of strength, a flash of hope and determination, and a single phrase slides through their heads. Don't give up!! Keep fighting! The two trainers cling onto that positive feeling with all their might and tighten their grip on each other. Suddenly their bodies glow with the familiar icy blue light and the pressure of Zohar's mind blast is partially blocked. Zohar pulls back in surprise, but soon begins to fill the space with his volumous laugh once again.

-**VERY INTERESTING. SO YOU CAN RESIST ME SOMEWHAT. IT STILL WON'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE IN THE END-**

Misty: You're wrong. (squeezes Ash's hand) we'll defeat you because we're together.

Ash: Our strength is our feelings for each other.

**-SO YOU PUT YOUR FAITH IN THAT CONVULUTED, INSIPID, HUMAN CONSTRUCT CALLED LOVE? YOU TRULY ARE FOOLS!-**

Misty: No. Love is strong, it means something

Ash: What would a creature like you know about love, anyway? All you do is kill and destroy.

-**I UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS WEAK AND USELESS. IT CANNOT OVERCOME TRUE POWER. YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG BECAUSE THE WAVE EXISTENCE HAS GIVEN YOU THESE POWERS, BECAUSE YOU STAND TOGETHER. BUT ARE YOU REALLY SO SURE?-**

Ash and Misty slowly turn and look at each other, almost involuntarily. It is exactly the reaction Zohar wanted

**-ARE YOU SURE THAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE REALLY AS PURE AS YOU THINK THEY ARE? YOU CLAIM TO LOVE EACHOTHER, BUT WHEN THE GOING GETS REALLY TOUGH THAT'S WHEN YOU'RE FEELINGS WILL BE PUT TO THE TEST. HUMANS ARE INHERENTLY SELFISH, ARROGANT, AND POWER HUNGRY. IN THE END THEY WILL ONLY RELY ON THEMSELVES, AND WILL FORSAKE ALL OTHERS. IT'S NO USE DENYING IT, LOVE IS JUST AN ILLUSION, A LIE HUMANS TELL THEMSELVES-**

Misty: (a little less confidant than before) That's…that's not true.

-**OH REALLY? HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY EXPERIENCED FIRST HAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?-**

Ash and Misty glance at each other and Zohar's laugh rings out arrogantly.

Ash: (also feeling less confidant) How do you…

-**I AM THE ETERNAL POWER, THE GREATEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE. YOU CAN HIDE NOTHING FROM ME. YOUR MINDS ARE UNGUARDED, NAKED. I PEER INTO YOUR VERY SOULS! I KNOW OF THE DOUBTS AND FEARS THAT RUN THROUGH YOU. DOES SHE REALLY LOVE ME THE MOST? WILL HE REALLY STAY WITH ME FOREVER? ONCE YOU LET YOUR TRUE FEELINGS OF DOUBT AND SELFISHNESS SHOW THROUGH. AND LOOK AT WHAT PAIN IT CAUSED YOU!!-**

Ash: (becomes very angry) That won't happen again! I promised Misty that I would never hurt her like that again!

Misty: (nods) And I promised Ash the same thing.

**-BUT YOU WILL, EVENTUALLY. IT IS IN YOUR VERY NATURE. HOW LONG WILL IT BE BEFORE YOU ONCE AGAIN DOUBT EACHOTHER, BEFORE YOU ALLOW THE SELFISHNESS AND MISTRUST IN YOUR HEARTS TO SURFACE? HOW LONG WILL IT BE BEFORE YOU BREAK THAT PROMISE YOU SO HASTILY MADE? OR…HAS IT ALREADY BEEN BROKEN?-**

Zohar's lets out another cold, arrogant, world shaking laugh as Ash and Misty look at each other again. A look of shame and regret crosses Ash's face as he looks into Misty's eyes, which are suddenly filled with doubt. Their iron grip on each other slowly begins to loosen and Zohar's confidence swells. He pushes forward with another verbal assault.

-**YES, DOUBT EACH OTHER. LET YOUR INHERIT MISTRUST RULE YOU. IT WILL SAVE YOU THE PAIN AND DISSAPOINTMENT YOU WILL INEVITABLY SUFFER IF YOU CONTINUE TO FOOL YOURSELVES WITH THESE PITUFL DELUSIONS AND IDEALS.** **ACCEPT THE FACTS!! YOU ARE NOT STRONG, YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC INSECTS WHO SHALL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT!! YOUR LOVE HAS NO POWER AGAINST ME, IT IS TINY AND INSIGNIFIGANT. IT SHALL CRUMBLE AWAY AND YOU WILL BE LEFT ALONE AND BETRAYED. YOU DO NOT TRULY NEED EACHOTHER. YOU DO NOT TRULY LOVE EACHOTHER. THE WAVE EXISTANCE WAS A FOOL TO PUT HIS FAITH IN SUCH AN ILLUSION AND I SHALL SOON SEE VICTORY OVER HIM. I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING HE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT, STARTING WITH YOU CONTACTS-**

Zohar unleashes another powerful blast of psychic energy and this time Ash and Misty are caught off guard. Their hands are ripped apart and the two trainers tumble away from each other, deeper into the bottomless void. The small glimmer strength and confidence that they felt a moment ago is destroyed as they sink farther away from each other into the orange glow that envelopes everything.

-**DO YOU FEEL THE HOPELESSNESS AND DESPAIR? THIS IS HOW IT TRULY FEELS TO BE ALONE, TO BE HUMAN. YOUR FEELINGS WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A CRUTCH TO PROTECT YOU FROM THIS REALITY. GIVE UP AND SUBMIT TO ME!!-**

Ash tumbles through the void, assaulted by the powerful psychic and verbal attacks, but he still holds onto one shred of hope. Clamping one hand over an ear in a vain attempt to suppress the attack, Ash reaches his other arm out towards Misty.

Ash: (gritting his teeth, straining out to reach her) Misty….hang on!!!

Misty: (reaching out for Ash in the same way) Ash!!!!

-**YOU STILL INSIST ON HOLDING TIGHT TO THESE PATHETIC FEELINGS? DON'T YOU SEE YET?? YOU DON'T NEED EACHOTHER, YOU CAN'T HELP EACHOTHER. YOU ARE MEANT TO BE ALONE, TO RELY ONLY ON YOURSELVES. I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH, I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!!!-**

Another psychic blast hits and Ash and Misty are thrown even farther away from each other. Ash tumbles out of control, head over heels, as the psychic assault increases to nearly unbearable levels. His mind is overwhelmed and his visions fills with the spiraling distorting nothing-ness around him, until it is all he can see, until it pervades every corner of his being, until it seems like nothing else exists, except the relentless orange glow, and the rhythmic pounding, like the beat of a giant heart.

BRIIIING BRIIING BRIIIING!!

Ash startles awake at the sound of the alarm clock. Sitting up in bed, holding his pounding head, for a moment Ash has no idea where he is. His mind fills with fragmented images, scenes of battles, fear, and evil. Ash shakes his head to throw off the last vestiges of the nightmare and then closes his eyes, allowing his breathing to return to a normal pace. After a few moments he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He is in his room, at home in Pallet Town. The morning sun streams in through his window and warms the sheets of his bed. The alarm clock on his bedside table reads 7:00 A.M.

Ash: (rubbing his eyes slowly) Whoaaa, that was one weird dream. I should probably stop watching those late night sci-fi movies, they're starting to get to me. (sniffs the air and notices something good) Smells like Mom's already got breakfast ready. Guess I better get down there soon.

Ash leaps out of bed and heads into the bathroom. After a quick shower he dresses in his normal clothes and heads downstairs. Brock is already at the table enjoying a heaping plate of bacon and eggs. Delia looks up from the stove when her son enters the room and smiles.

Delia: Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?

Brock: (looks up from eating) Hey dude, what's up?

Ash: (plops down in a chair next to Brock) Not much, and no, I didn't sleep very well. I had a really weird dream. I don't remember much about it but I know that it was really scary, although…(thinks for a moment) not everything was so bad.

Brock: What do you mean?

Ash: (blushes a little) Well…there was this girl…

Brock: (smiles slightly and pokes Ash) Ash, you stud you…Have you been hiding something from us?

Delia: (looks at Ash sternly) Your not dating some girl without introducing her to me first are you??

Ash: (sweat drops, waves his hands nervously) No, no, it's not like that. I've never even met her before. It was just a dream! But…(gets a dreamy look) she was kind of cute.

Brock: (looks jealous) It's not fair. Why can't I have a dream about a cute girl.

Pikachu: (jumps into Ash's lap) Brock, the only way you'll ever get a girl is if you dream her up

Brock: HEY!!!

Ash: (laughs and scratches Pikachu's ear) Good one, Pikachu. You have a nice rest??

Pikachu: (pumps its fist) Yeah, I'm all rested up and ready for today's training!

Delia: (brings her and Ash's food over and sits down) Where are you guys going to go today?

Brock: Yeah Ash, where do you think will be a good place today?

Ash crosses his arms and thinks really hard, trying to come up with the perfect training ground. Suddenly a complete idea pops into his head and pushes all the others aside, as if it has a life of its own and wishes to be found.

Ash: (rubs his chin thoughtfully) hmmmm. How about….Cerulean City? We could shop for some more Pokemon supplies and maybe challenge the local gym leader. I don't have a badge from that gym yet.

Brock: (looks at Ash funny) Ok, I guess that will work but…I thought you wanted to go train around the Indigo Plateau?

Ash: I changed my mind.

Brock: Ok. Any particular reason why?

Ash: (thinks hard) Not really, its just kind of a feeling I got. It just seemed right to me.

Brock: (shrugs) Whatever, man. We should get going as soon as we're done because we'll have to catch a bus to get up there.

Ash nods his head and begins to eat his food. The three humans and Pikachu finish their breakfast in relative silence, then Ash, Brock, and Pikachu leave for the bus station to catch the 8:15 bus to Cerulean.

meanwhile BREET BREET BREET BREET!!!

The loud, shrill siren of the alarm clock startles Misty out of her fitful sleep. Her mind still swims with a collage of images left over from her strange dream. Misty closes her eyes and tries to slow her breathing as the strange images slowly fade from her mind. After a moment she glances over at the alarm clock next to her bed and notes the time and date.

Misty: (long sigh, talks to herself) Yet another nondescript, boring day in my boring life as co-gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. (flops back onto the bed) Maybe I can pick up the dream again if I go back to sleep. At least it seemed interesting.

Daisy's voice: (calling up from downstairs) Misty, are you awake yet?? It's, like, time for Breakfast, you know.

Lily voice: Yeah, get your butt out of bed and down here or we're going to eat your share.

Misty: (sighs again and drags out of bed) Alright, alright, I'm coming, just give me a couple of minutes.

Misty heads into the bathroom and takes a very quick shower before changing into her trademark clothes and heading downstairs for Breakfast. Her three teenage sisters are already gathered around the kitchen table with steaming plates of waffles and bacon.

Violet: (gives her a condescending look) About time, slowpoke. We were just about to divide the last waffle up amongst ourselves.

Misty gives her and evil glare but says nothing as she sits down and helps herself to the last waffle and a couple strips of bacon.

Lily: (cleaning her nails) You really should set your alarm clock earlier and learn to get up faster. We aren't going to be so generous as to wait for you like this all the time, you know?

Misty: (glares at her plate) What's the rush? It's not like there is anything to look forward to. Every day is exactly the same.

Lily: What are you talking about? Don't you enjoy being one of the Cerulean Sensational sisters?

Misty: (stares at her) Not really. Being a gym leader is boring! All I get to do is just sit around here and wait for people to challenge us. It's the same thing every single day. (gives her sisters a pleading look) Why can't I go on my own Pokemon journey?? I want to see the world and learn all I can about water Pokemon, and I can't do that just sitting around here.

Daisy: But you can't leave!! You're the best battler out of all of us. Without you our gym would sink into obscurity.

Violet: (flips her hair) and besides, with you here to help handle the battle load we have more time to work on our synchronized swimming and water ballets.

Misty: (becomes steaming mad) All you three think about is yourselves, and you know what? I'm sick of it!!! (pushes away from the table and stands up angrily) I'm going out for the day. If I stay in this building another second I'll explode.

Lily: (stand up) But…Your scheduled as the designated gym leader for today. What if someone shows up looking for a match?

Misty: (gives her sisters a death glare) Handle it yourselves, because I really don't care!!! I'm out of here.

And with those words Misty angrily stomps out of the kitchen leaving her three very shocked sisters behind to fend for themselves.


	10. Chapter 9: The Secret Of The GS Ball

Chapter Nine: The Secret of the GS Ball

Ash: (irritated) What do you mean, the gym leader isn't here?

Lily: (condescending voice) Just what I said!! Misty isn't here so there isn't anyone to battle you! Sheesh, how dense are you?

Ash shakes his head and looks around the room with frustration. He and Brock arrived in Cerulean City around 9:45 and immediately headed to the nearest Poke-mart. After stocking up on potions and revives the two trainers decided to head to the gym and challenge the leader. They arrived to find, much to Brock's delight, three beautiful teenagers practicing synchronized swimming in the gym's gigantic Olympic sized pool. Unfortunately, Ash soon learned the truth, that the gym leader was out and their entire trip had been wasted.

Ash: Can't one of you battle me?? Pleeeeaaaaaase!!! I really want to earn a badge.

Daisy: We can't. She took all the Pokemon with her when she left. And besides…(flips her hair arrogantly) We're busy working on our swim routines. (Ash falls over)

Ash: (picks himself up and glares at the girls) What kind of gym leaders are you!?

Violet: You're welcome to wait here until Misty gets back, but I doubt she'll want to battle anyway.

Lily: (laughs) Yeah, this morning she kind of stormed out in a really bad mood.

Ash: (glares at them) I wonder why?

Daisy: (getting angry) HEY, you little twerp, you don't even know us! Watch what you say.

Brock: (in girl mode) Yeah, Ash, don't be so rude to the beautiful ladies. (holds Violet's hands) Waiting here for you sister will be no problem. I could watch you practice all day.

Violet: (big sweat drop) Um…ok that's nice. Who are you??

Brock: (hearts in eyes) I'm Brock, and you three are the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on.

Lily: (strikes a pose) Well, at least he's got good taste.

Brock: (grabs the hands of all three sisters) Marry me!!!!

Lily: (sweat drops) I take it back. He's creepy!!

Ash: (long sigh) This is pointless. I'm going to take a walk, I'll catch up with you later Brock. Come on Pikachu.

Brock: (not really listening) Ok, whatever you say. (turns back to the sisters) So, how about dinner tonight?

Daisy: (calls after Ash) Hey kid, aren't you forgetting something?? Take your perverted friend with you!

The three sisters watch as Ash walks out of the gym and slams the door behind him. Large sweat drops form as the three slowly turn back and look at Brock. The young gym leader strikes a suave pose and smiles at the three girls.

Brock: (lowers his voice) So ladies, what time should I pick you up?

Daisy: (spins around and bolts) RUUUUUUUUN!!!!

Lily: (following her sister) Daisy, you distract him while Violet goes and gets the stun gun and the ropes. I'll call Officer Jenny.

Violet: (nods as she runs) Got it,

Daisy: (crying) Why do I have to be the decoy???

Brock: (gone totally insane from girl overload) Wait girls. Your Brocky-poo is here.

Daisy/Lily/Violet: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! (pick up the pace)

meanwhile Misty sits on the bank of the river and lets her feet dangle in the cool clear water, as she contemplates her life and feelings. The place is a semi-hidden cove on the river that runs near Pallet Town. The fishing is especially good. She often comes here to think and calm down when she's had a bad day; it is one of her favorite places. It was this place that she ran to several months ago when her sisters forgot her birthday. That day she had contemplated running away, just leaving town and starting her own Pokemon journey, but she had known that she would never really go through with it. Despite how much she wished she could leave Cerulean and the gym she knew she would never go on a journey alone. Come to think of it, it was that very day that all her problems had really begun. Ever since that day Misty had felt as if she had missed something, something important, and since then her life had seemed even more boring and repetitive. Now every day Misty feels as if she's living some fake life, as if she's really meant to be doing something completely different, but she can't figure out what. Misty leans forward and looks down into the flowing blue water, a feeling of sadness overtaking her.

Misty: (a little depressed, talking to herself) I wish I had someone I could talk to. My sisters never listen to me, they are always taking me for granted. I wish I had a real friend.

Suddenly a vague picture pops into Misty's head, an image from her dream this morning. It was the image of a boy. The picture is not clear enough to see his face, but Misty still feels a sense of connection to this mystery boy. Misty, shakes her head, confused as to why she is suddenly thinking about some make believe dream boy, but the image refuses to go away. Misty suddenly feels even more alone and isolated than ever and her favorite fishing spot suddenly becomes less inviting. Misty is suddenly overcome with the urge to be near other people, and decides to head back to the City.

several hours later

Ash exits the Cerulean City Pokemon center and begins walking down the street. He has just finished dropping Pikachu off with Nurse Joy for a check-up. Pikachu had been in need of a Pokemon Center visit for a few days, or at least that's what Ash would tell anyone who asked. The truth was that Ash really wanted to be alone, and dropping Pikachu off at the center was an excellent excuse. Ash walks on down the streets of the city for a few blocks before coming across a little outdoor café. Ash orders a milkshake and sits down at one of the tables near the street. As he sips the drink, Ash gazes out and watches the pedestrians walk by, as he mules over his feelings. He has been on his Pokemon journey for the last several months and had finally gotten back to Pallet Town only a few days ago. It had been a fun, rewarding journey and he had had many great times with Brock, but Ash still couldn't shake the slight feeling of emptiness that he had sensed since the first day he started his journey. Brock was a great friend and everything, but Ash still couldn't help feeling lonely throughout his journey, for some inexplicable reason. It was as if something was missing, but Ash couldn't place his finger on what it was. For a while he had thought he just missed home and his mother, but when they had returned to Pallet Town the feeling continued to persist, in fact it had grown stronger. Ash lets out and long sigh and lays his head on the table.

Ash: (depressed) I don't get it. Why do I feel this way? I've got Brock and Pikachu and all my Pokemon friends. I shouldn't feel lonely at all. And…Why was I so upset about the fact that the Cerulean Gym leader was out? It's not like I can't come back another day.

Ash suddenly remembers his dream from that morning. The image of the mysterious red haired girl appears in his mind again. For some reason the image calms Ash, but he has no idea why. Ash pushes the thought away and decides to head back towards the downtown area, hoping a little more shopping in the local stores will take his mind off his disappointment with the gym and his strange feelings.

(**making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound…)**

Misty pushes her way through the huge crowds of pedestrians as she weaves her way through downtown Cerulean city, trying to make her way back to the gym. Her anger with her sisters has finally dissipated and she is anxious to get home and see if there are any gym challengers. A good Pokemon battle might help take her mind off her strange feelings and the dream images that keep popping up. Fixing her eyes on the street she's trying to get to, Misty keeps pushing through the masses of people.

(**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd…)**

Ash walks down the crowded downtown streets, making little progress in the afternoon traffic. He can see his destination, a large mall packed with tons of different stores, only a few blocks away. Suddenly, the image of the girl pops into his head again, and his emotions towards it suddenly flare. Ash stops for a moment at the corner of a street and holds his head, totally confused by what he is feeling.

(**And I need you…And I miss you…And now I wonder…)**

The image of the boy moves forward again, stronger than ever, and Misty tries to push it away and ignore the strange feeling of connection that is associated with the image. She stops for a moment and closes her eyes as she fights to regain her thoughts. After a moment she looks up and continues on.

**(If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles if I could just see you…Tonight)**

Ash continues to walk on towards the mall, but the girl's image continues to pop into his mind. Ash suddenly hit with a feeling that he missed something, and quickly turns around and begins to walk back the way he came.

**(It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory)**

The image continues to pervade Misty's thoughts and she shakes her head again in an attempt to get rid of it. Suddenly Misty turns around, feeling profoundly as if she is walking the wrong way, as if her true destination lies in the other direction. The feeling is so strong that she can't help but turn around and head back towards the mall. She quickly reaches the end of the street and stands at the back of a small group of people waiting for the light to change.

**(If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…Tonight)**

Ash waits at the cross walk with a small group of people, waiting impatiently for the light to change. The image in his head still remains, and even appears to be getting clearer as the moments pass.

**(And I, I…don't want to let you know. I, I…Drown in your memory. I, I…Don't..,.)**

The light changes and Misty begins to walk across the street with the rest of the people. At the same time the image in her mind begins to become more distinct.

**(Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd)**

Ash slowly walks out into the street, his mind still racing and contemplating the strange image that won't seem to fade from his mind. Suddenly, as Ash reaches the middle of the street, the image snaps into focus. It is the picture of a skinny, red-headed girl, wearing a yellow shirt, suspenders and short-shorts. Her face is kind and smiling. Ash is suddenly very sure that he knows this girl.

**(And I still need you…And I still miss you…And now I wonder…)**

Misty nears the center of the street and suddenly the image in her head becomes crystal clear. It is the picture of a short, skinny boy with black hair, wearing jeans, a vest, a black t-shirt, and a red cap. His face is warm and sweet, with just a hint of childishness. Misty suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of deja-vu.

**(If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles)**

Ash and Misty pass each other at the center of the street as they both head towards the opposite side….and suddenly stop.

**(If I could just see you…)**

Both trainers' breath catches in their throats and their hearts begin to race at breakneck speed.

**(If I could just hold you…)**

Both trainers' turn…

**  
(…Tonight)**

And the world shatters.

-**NO!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! YOUR MEMORIES SHOULD HAVE BEEN WHIPED CLEAN! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DESTROYED AN ILLUSION THAT I CREATED!!!-**

The angry voice echoes through Ash and Misty's minds and bodies as the world around them falls apart in slow motion. The street, the buildings of downtown Cerulean, and even the people all seem to break apart and fall, as if the world had been made entirely of glass and someone had just thrown a baseball into it. The shards fall away to reveal an inky blackness that seems to stretch to infinity. Ash looks at Misty and she looks at him and suddenly all their memories come flooding back. Their first meeting, their adventures together, Team Rocket, Brock, the battle for the world. Zohar. Ash suddenly feels overwhelmed with relief and reflexively hugs Misty tightly to himself. Misty closes her eyes and hugs Ash back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Ash: (a little freaked out, to say the least) Misty…I love you!! I never, EVER, want to forget you again!!

Misty: (crying softly) Me too Ash.

Ash and Misty could have stayed together forever right at that moment, but as the last remnants of the illusion fade away they feel Zohar's furious rage rising up towards them and they turn to face it.

**-MY ILLUSION WAS PERFECT!! PERFECT!!!! I CREATED A WORLD FOR YOU WERE NEITHER OF YOU KNEW THE OTHER EXISITED, WHERE YOU NEVER MET. I TRIED TO SPARE YOU FROM THE PAIN AND REJECTION THAN INEVITABLY COMES FROM A PERSON BELIEVING IN SOMETHING LIKE LOVE. I TRIED…-**

Zohar's voice trails off into a cry of pure outrage. The emotions assault Ash and Misty's minds but this time it is different. Zohar's supreme confidence has faded away and been replaced by rage and anger, and something more. Ash also senses doubt, confusion, and, deep deep down below all the rest, fear.

Ash: (smirking confidently) Are you ready to take back all those comments you said about human love?

**-IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! A MERE HUMAN COULD NEVER BREAK AN ILLUSION I HAD CREATED, AND CERTAINLY NOT WITH SUCH A WEAK AND PATHETIC EMOTION AS LOVE. I WON'T BELIEVE IT-**

Misty: (shakes her fist at the darkness) Believe it Zohar. You underestimated us big time.

Ash: Yeah. You may have pulled that mind game of yours to try and show us the error of our beliefs, but I think you only succeeded in doing the opposite. You know, Zohar I finally realized something. You were half right about us.

Misty: (surprised, turns to Ash) Huh, what are you talking about Ash.?

Ash: (turns to Misty, speaks gently) He was right. I've always had doubts about our feelings, about us. We're together now, but I kept wondering if we could always be together. Would we one day break up, go back to our separate lives, maybe one day date and marry other people? How many people do you know who married their first loves?? How many couples in high school, let along earlier, stay together indefinitely? You get what I'm saying?

Misty: (expression suddenly becomes sad, looks down) Yeah, I guess I do. And I admit that I've (hesitates as she looks away)… I've thought the same thing sometimes.

Ash: (gently turns Misty's head back to look at him, smiles) It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural to think that way sometimes. Anyway…now I know that we are meant to be. Even in the illusion, in a world where we never met, we were still able to find each other. In that world I was still a successful Pokemon trainer, but I felt incomplete, as if their was something missing, a part of me that I couldn't find. Did you feel the same way?

Misty: (wipes away a tear and smiles) Yes. I was a good gym leader, better than my sisters, but I still felt as if I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, and I felt lonely.

Misty reaches out and takes Ash's hand in hers. The two of them suddenly begin to glow with bright blue light. They feel Zohar's sudden fear and surprise as he retreats away from the glow.

**-WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING, STOP IT!! STOP IT NOW!! THERE IS ****NO WAY**** I WILL FALL TO YOU!! I AM ETERNAL, I CANNOT BE DESTROYED-**

Ash: (looks deep into Misty's eyes) All this time I've wondered, but not anymore. Misty, I love you more than anyone else in the world, more than even the world itself. I could never love anyone as much as you. You are the person just for me, the one I want to be with forever. I know we'll still fight and disagree sometimes, but I know that we'll be able to get through any hardship or trial no matter what as long as we believe in this feeling.

Misty: (crying tears of joy) Oh Ash… I love you too, more than anyone, more than the world, more than the entire universe.

Ash and Misty leans forward and kiss each other gently on the lips. Suddenly the darkness is lit up by a brilliant blue flash and the darkness fades away to reveal the swirling orange void once more. Ash and Misty stare in surprise as a glowing blue orb forms right in front of them. The orb grows steadily larger and larger and then the blue light suddenly goes out, revealing the GS ball. Ash and Misty suddenly feel a wave of immense fear emanate from Zohar.

**-NO, IT CAN'T BE!! I AM THE STRONGEST; I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD RIGHTFULLY CONQUER THE UNIVERSE. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME PATHETIC SPECIES ON A BACKWATER PLANET!!-**

Ash and Misty stare at the GS ball, floating in space before them, and suddenly they know exactly what they have to do. The two trainers' take the pokeball in their hands and glance at each other, smiling.

Ash/Misty: GS BALL!!! GOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ash and Misty fling the pokeball out into the orange abyss. The ball flies through space and then bursts open. And icy blue light begins to pour from the open pokeball and spread throughout the void. The blue light pulses and seethes just like the orange light of the void, but Ash and Misty feel no malice from it, only warmth and safety. As the blue light flows and absorbs the orange Ash and Misty can feel Zohar's presence slowly drain away. His voice rings out once more in their heads, but even as he rants against them, they can feel his strength slowly fading.

**-NO, NO NO, NO!!!! I CAN'T HAVE BEEN DEFEATED SO EASILY. HOW COULD HE HAVE WON?? THAT PATHETIC, WHINING, INSUFFERABLE, DO GOODER, COULdn't have beaten me!! You cheated, wave existence!!! I am the great Zohar, I am unstoppable, I am eternal!! I am….-**

As the blue light overlaps the last of the orange Zohar's presence evaporates from the void. Ash and Misty continue to look on as the bright blinding light where the GS ball opened slowly begins to fade and a figure becomes visible. The creature floating in the void has green skin, short arms, antenna, a head that slopes up to a point, and huge round eyes that nearly engulf its face. Ash looks at the creature with wonder, and then with sudden recognition.

Ash: (not really believing his eyes)…Celebi??

meanwhile, outside Ash2 and Misty2 continue to guard the vortex with their contact powers. For awhile they lost their small mental link with the other contacts and began to worry that maybe they had been defeated. The vortex continues to steadily grow, and although the psychic barrier slows it down it still continues to grow at a steady pace. Ash2 and Misty2 are just about to the edge of their strength when the vortex suddenly flashes an icy blue and ceases to expand. The two of them feel the others' minds come back into focus stronger than before. This time they can feel their emotions and words clearly and they suddenly know, beyond all doubt, that the battle has been won. Suddenly a blue light issues forth from the center of the vortex and spreads out across the portal until the whole thing is consumed. Now Ash2 and Misty2 finally allow their bodies to relax and as they look at each other their faces display their feelings of relief. The barrier they created slowly fades away and the two of them stand together before the transformed vortex. After a moment Misty2 reaches out and takes Ash2's hand, squeezing it affectionately as she turns and smiles at him.

Misty2: Well…I guess they did it.

Ash2: (flashes his peace sign) What did I tell you? All we needed to do was believe!

Misty2: (looks at him, slightly frustrated) Yeah yeah, I know. You're always right, (smiles at him warmly) right?

Ash2: (smiles back warmly) Right. But I couldn't have done anything without you here with me.

Misty2: (blushes embarrassedly) Ash…you know….

Ash2: (a little confused) What is it Misty?

Misty2 blushes a brighter red as she looks down at the ground. After a moment she takes both of Ash2's hands in hers and holds them in front of her. She squeezes his hands gently and looks back up into his face.

Misty2: (blushing bright red) You know…I think what the others said in there is pretty true. I've always had doubts too. I worried that we wouldn't stay together, for one reason or another. I worried about disappointing you in some way, about not being good enough.

Ash2: (interrupting) There's no way!! Your perfect Misty, there's no way you could ever disappoint me. (looks away sadly) You think you have doubts? Well I have ten times as much reason to have them as you do. If anything I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Not after…

Misty2: (angrily) Don't start that again!! It's in the past!!

Ash2: (turns back to her) But…!!

Misty2 grabs Ash2's face in her hands and plants a kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him. Ash2 is taken by surprise at first, but after a moment let's himself sink into the kiss and puts his arms around Misty's shoulders. After a minute they break apart, very red in the face.

Misty: (laughs lightly and smiles) Just shut up for a minute Ash. I don't care what doubts you have or what you think of yourself, because it doesn't matter. I love you, and I want to stay with you always. I know that doesn't mean we won't have problems every once in awhile, but I know if we believe in this feeling we will overcome, because were meant to be.

Ash2: (sighs and smiles) I guess I can't argue with that. You win. (squeezes her hand again) I love you too Misty.

The two of them start to lean forward to kiss again when they suddenly feel a new surge of emotions from the other contacts inside the void. At the same time the world around them begins to shift in and out, like crazy double vision. In an instant the mental connection tells them everything, and panic suddenly hits them.

Misty2: (worried) NO!! They don't have enough energy, their going to burn themselves out!

Ash2: (equally worried) I know, but what can we do!?

Misty2: We have to use our powers too, all of them. Maybe that will be able to stop it without anything happening to them.

Ash2: (nods slowly) Yeah, maybe. (turns to the vortex with determination) I really hope your right. Come on!!

Ash2 and Misty2 run right up to the swirling portal and grab hands. Summoning up every last ounce of strength and willpower the two of them charge of their powers and send them straight into the void, straight to the other contacts.

meanwhile, in the void:

Dexter's voice: Celebi, the time travel Pokemon. This Pokemon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it appears.

Ash closes his Pokedex and quickly returns it to his vest pocket. He and Misty both continue to stare at the strange Pokemon before them. Celebi looks down at them and smiles, blinking its huge friendly eyes at them.

Celebi's voice: "**You have done well, my contacts"**

Ash: (not that surprised) So you're the Wave Existence?

Celebi: "**Yes, I am the granter of wishes, the one who controls time and space, the Wave Existence. On this planet I am known as Celebi."**

Misty: So you've been to earth before?

Celebi: **"Yes, I took a form that was suitable to the environment, one that would fit in. I visited this planet many times, and eventually I became part of legend"**

Ash: So you were in the GS ball all this time?

Celebi: **"The only way I could truly destroy Zohar was from within, so I sealed him away and then sealed myself within the GS ball. I knew that someday the contacts I created would appear to fight Zohar and they would finally release me."**

Misty: How did you know we would win?

Celebi: (smiles warmly) **"I didn't KNOW…but I believed. "**

Misty: (looks down) We could barely stand against him. He was so huge and powerful and we were so small and insignificant.

Ash: (echoes Misty's feelings) We almost lost against him. It was extremely close.

Celebi: **"You performed better than I hoped you would. In order to defeat Zohar completely you had to truly understand and fully accept your love for each other. It was only when you gained the power to save everything and the power to lose everything that you could truly use the abilities I gave you and become the contacts. You did well."**

Ash: The power to…save and lose everything?

Celebi: (nods) **"The power of your love, a love strong enough that you would sacrifice the world itself for the sake of your feelings and a love so strong that you would also risk your lives to save the world where the one just for you can live and be happy. This is your true power, and it was strong enough to push back Zohar and unseal me. The battle is won…"**

Misty: (looks relived) So…now what do we do?

Ash: (smiles happily) I can answer that. Now we go back to our normal lives, back to our Pokemon journey.

Celebi: (hesitates a moment) **"There is still one more test of your abilities. One more trial to pass before it is truly over."**

Suddenly the void is hit by a mysterious psychic tremor that shakes straight through Ash and Misty's very beings. The world around them suddenly begins to distort and shift in and out of focuse and the two trainers are shocked to see the same thing happening to them.

Misty: What's happening?

Celebi: **"The two worlds' are becoming unstable. The constant energy fed into the worlds by the sealed Zohar kept the original time distortion from collapsing in on itself. But now that Zohar has been destroyed the time distortion is starting to fall apart faster."**

Ash: (confused) But what does that mean?

Celebi: **"This timeline was once a single dimension. When the time distortion collapses the worlds will once gain become one"**

Misty: (suddenly very worried) But if that happens what will happen to the people from the alternate reality created from the distortion?

Celebi: **"The alternate reality will cease to exist. Everyone will become one again."**

Ash and Misty are so shocked that for a few moments they can barely speak. Finally Misty chokes out a reply.

Misty: (crying) No…That can't happen!!!

Ash: After all that we've gone through, everything we've been through, it can't end like that. It just can't!

Misty: (looks at Celebi pleadingly) Is their anything that can be done to stop it?

Celebi: **"The time distortion needs an injection of energy to maintain itself. "**

Ash thinks for a moment and then the solution suddenly comes to him. He looks at Misty with a solemn face before turning back to address Celebi.

Ash: Will our contact energy work? (Misty gasps as she realizes the truth)

Celebi: **"…Yes…"**

Ash: (clenches his fist, and turns to Misty) Maybe if we give it enough of the energy Celebi gave us, we can stabilize the worlds?

Misty: (nods) But what happens if it's not enough? What if…(voice trails off)

Ash: We have to chance it. We can't just sit here and do nothing while the worlds collapse.

Misty: (nods sadly) Yeah, I guess your right.

Ash and Misty clasp hands and charge up their energy. After a moment they use all their will power to blast their energy out in all directions, permeating the void. They soon begin to feel the tremor of the disintegrating time distortion decrease as their energy rushes in to support it. As more and more of their energy rushes out Ash and Misty feel their bodies grow weaker and weaker, and they know that pretty soon they will drain themselves completely. Yet the time distortion still requires more energy and Ash and Misty are suddenly hit with the realization that they can't supply enough and still survive.

Ash: (looks over at Misty and smiles weakly) I'm sorry Misty. I guess we won't be able to spend our live together, like we thought after all.

Misty: (smiles back) I'm just glad I'm here with you in the end. I hope all the others can have a good life.

Ash: I do too. (squeezes Misty's hand) At least we were able to save them, even if we didn't have enough energy to survive ourselves.

Ash and Misty's energy drains further. However, just as the two are on the edge of fading away they are suddenly both hit with a wave of new fresh energy that adds to their own and fills the void to the maximum. Both trainers suddenly feel their minds linked up with the minds of their counter parts, which fill their heads with emotions and words.

Ash2's voice: Don't give up. We're with you, we'll give you our energy too. We won't let you disappear.

Misty2's voice: If we can work together and combine our powers, I'm sure we can save both worlds.

Ash2's voice: (angrily) This is your story, you know. You're Pokemon Journey. You can't just end it like this. No one is sacrificing themselves on our watch.

Ash is surprised by the other two's determination and for a second he flashes back to what Misty said to him so many hours ago as they talked in a hospital room near Azalea town. "There's no point in sacrificing yourself in this. I don't want to lose anyone else. We have to work together to beat Zohar. It's…the only way."

Ash: (smiles, speaks softly) Thanks guys. We appreciate the help.

Ash2's voice: (laughs) Hey, were just happy to be participating more directly now.

Misty2's voice: You have no idea how boring it was out here waiting for you!

Misty: (laughs) I can only imagine.

The newly received power from the other two energizes Ash and Misty and they send a new stronger wave of energy into the void. It's only a few more seconds before they feel the tremor settle. The distortion has been stabilized.

Ash: (breaths a huge sigh of relief) We did it, we stopped the worlds from merging.

Misty: (smiles at him) And we did it without dieing after all.

Celebi: **"Good work my friends. Now…it is finally over. I knew you all would find a way to overcome the final obstacle. "**

Ash: (a little irritated) Yeah, yeah. NOW can we go back to our normal lives?

Celebi: **"Yes, but never forget. This battle may be done, but your own adventures are far from over. There are many more hardships and challenges ahead of you on your journey, but I know you will face them admirably."**

Ash: Yeah. We'll face them (looks over at Misty)…together. (Misty nods and holds his hand)

Celebi: **"I am glad that I met you."**

Ash: (smiles up at him) Same here.

Misty: Maybe someday we'll see each other again.

Celebi: **"I'm sure of it"**

Ash: (smiles goofily and makes his peace sign) The next time we meet, I'm going to catch you!!

Celebi: (laughs) **"Dream on, human"**

Ash: (smiles warmly) Goodbye, Celebi. The Wave Existence. Can't exactly say it was fun, but it certainly was interesting.

Misty: (waves) Goodbye. We'll always remember you.

Ash and Misty disappear from the void and return to the real world. Celebi watches them through the fabric of time, proud of the young warriors he chose so long ago.

Celebi: (thinking to himself) **"Farewell my contacts. May** **light and hope guide you always, just as it did those fated crew members of the Eldridge. And may you never again lose your way."**

outside in the real world Ash and Misty emerge from the vortex in front of Ash2 and Misty2. Ash and Ash2 immediately shake hands warmly while Misty and Misty2 hug.

Ash: Well…it's finally over.

Misty: We defeated Giovanni and Zohar, and saved the world. Brock's death has been avenged.

Misty2: We're just glad that you two made it out. We were really worried about you for awhile.

Ash: We would have never made it without you guys. We felt the encouragement you sent us, and if you hadn't lent us your energy we would have destroyed ourselves trying to stabilize the time rip.

Ash2: (points over his shoulder, at the door) You guys ready to go join back up with the others?

Ash: (laughs) You have no idea how ready!!

Misty2: (turns towards the exit) Then lets go!!

And with that the four trainers run together at top speed towards the door, out of the glowing core room, through the twisting turning halls of the ship, and finally out into the crisp, cool, misty air outside.


	11. Epilogue: Two Small Of Pieces

Epilogue: Two Small of Pieces

As the sun slowly makes its way down past the horizon, a small band of humans stands together on a cliff overlooking an ancient crater and the derelict spaceship within. Ash's groups, the Team Rocket trios and Lance all look down onto the wreckage of the Eldridge as they silently think about the events that have just unfolded.

Lance: (talking softly so only he can here) An interesting move, combing their powers to stabilize the time rip themselves. I should have expected something like that to come from them. You did well to choose them, Wave Existence.

Celebi's Voice: (speaking inside Lance's head) **"You did an excellent job as well, Wataru. I knew I could count on you to help and protect them."**

Lance: I'm honored to have been of service. (snickers to himself) Not many guys can say that they worked for a God like entity with the power to control time, after all.

Celebi's Voice: (laughs as well)**" That is true. Goodbye, Wataru Lance Ketchum. One day I'm sure we'll meet again, old friend."  
**

Lance: (nods) Yes, I'm sure we will. I look forward to it. (breaks his connection and looks over at the others) I can't believe that after all this time it's finally over, the battles, the pain, everything. (looks lovingly at Ash2) I kept my promise Delia. Our son is safe. Now, we'll finally be able to have our family again.

Lance walks up and stands behind Ash2, who is with Misty2 near the cliff.

Lance: (puts his hand on his shoulder) You did well son, you and all of your friends.

Ash2: (smiles) Thanks, that means a lot to me (struggles with himself before finally saying it)…dad.

Lance: (take by surprise) You, you called me dad?

Ash2: (laughs) Well duh, that's who you are, isn't it? So, are you going to retire and come live with mom full time, or are you still keeping all your other jobs?

Lance: (laughs confidently) You bet I'll keep them. I've got to keep my reputation as the number one dragon trainer, after all, and there are still other things I can do as a Pokemon G-man. But I'm not going to neglect your mother anymore ether. I promised you after all, remember?

Ash2: (smiles and shakes Lance's hand) Yeah, I remember.

Ash: (turns around) Hey Lance, you said you were the champion of the Johto league, right?

Lance: (strikes a confidant pose) That I am.

Ash: (competitive fire burning in his eyes, glances at Ash2) Well, you and your double in the other world better watch out because we're both coming for you.

Ash2: (nods in agreement, then stares at Lance) Yeah, and we absolutely will not lose to you!

Lance: (laughs) I'll look forward to our battle.

Meowth, Meowth2, and Jigglypuff watch the setting sun cast its light through the metal of the ship. After a moment Meowth breaths a long sigh of relief and plops down next to Jigglypuff.

Meowth: I glad it's all finally over. I can't believe the twerps defeated that Zohar guy all by themselves.

Meowth2: Yeah, those powers the wave existence gave them must have been something.

Jigglypuff: (looks at Meowth) Jiggly, Jigglypuff?

Meowth: (blushes) So you still want to go on that date huh?

Jigglypuff: (glares a little) Jiggly?

Meowth: (answers franticly) No, I'm not trying to back out, a promise is a promise. I'll take you to that special water fall in Mt. Moon, if you really want to go.

Jigglypuff: (jumps up and down enthusiastically) Jiggly Jiggly!!!

Meowth: (blushes again) It might be kind of fun. The two of us…alone together…

As the Pokemon continue to watch the setting sun, Meowth and Jigglypuff subtly scoot closer to each other, and Meowth soon places his paw over Jigglypuff's. Another bond has formed. Meowth2, looks at the other two Pokemon with a little bit of jealousy and sadness.

Meowth2: (looks up at the sky) I wonder if the Jigglypuff from my world is looking at the moon too…

Jessie and James stand off to one side of the cliff, watching as the last rays of the sun turn the sky a brilliant purple.

James: (glances over at the twerps) Well…they did it, they saved the world.

Jessie: (glares at him) We helped too you know, they shouldn't get all the credit. (smiles happily) We're finally main heroes!!

pop WOOOOOOBUFFET!!! That's right!

Jessie: (laughs) Isn't it nice to be the good guys, Wobuffet?

Wobbuffet: (nods its big head) Wobu-wobuffet!! That's, that's right!!

Jessie: I'm in such a good mood that I don't even care that you came out of your pokeball!! But still…(looks at James and blushes, then glares at Wobbuffet) your ruining our moment, so go away. (calls it back)

James: (laughs and nods) Yeah, it does feels nice to be good.

Jessie: (looks into James's eyes) So what should we do now?

James: (smiles and hugs Jessie) I was thinking maybe we should settle down. Buy our own house, open up a legitimate business of some sort, and maybe even start a family.

Jessie: (glances at Ash and Misty) That sounds nice, but I think we should keep traveling with the twerps, at least for now. They may still need our help every now and again, and I don't think I'm ready to give up seeing the world just yet. (James looks slightly disappointed) Don't get me wrong, though. (puts her arms around his neck) I would love to settle down with you one day.

James: (puts his arms around Jessie) I love you, my strong, assertive, masculine wife.

Jessie: And I love you, my wimpy, submissive, feminine husband.

James: (laughs) I guess it's better than nothing. I'll take it.

The two of them lean in and kiss passionately. They are watched by Jessie2 and James2, who turn back to watch the sunset after a few moments.

Jessie2: Well the world is safe, the boss is gone, and our lives are never going to be the same again.

James2: (nods in agreement) Team Rocket was a fake. We've wasted all this time fighting on the wrong side.

pop Wobbuffet2: WOOOOOOBUFFET!!! That's right!!

Jessie2: (glares at her Pokemon) Hey, you don't have to rub it in you know. Get back in your pokeball (calls it back)

James2: (laughs) You and Wobbuffet get along so well.

Jessie2: (glares angrily) We do not! (turns and looks into James's eyes) So anyway, now that Team Rocket's out…are you ready to start over?

James2: (returns Jessie2's gaze) You bet. Now we can finally be the good guys, the heroes. No more stealing, no more crazy schemes, and (laughs) no more getting blasted off by the twerp's Pikachu.

Jessie2: It's going to be a big change.

James2: Yeah but…(puts his arms around Jessie2) You'll be there with me?

Jessie2: (smiles and hugs him back) That's right. After all..(gives him a quick kiss on the lips) You're the man I'm going to marry.

After a moment the two of them kiss passionately again. Ash2, Brock2, Misty2, and Pikachu sit down on the edge of the cliff and watch the sun disappear. As the sky darkens the stars soon become visible and the three young trainers lay back and gaze up into the heavens.

Brock2: I can't believe we did it. We saved the world. A kid from pallet town, two gym leaders, some reformed criminals, and the champion of the Johto League. Hard to believe isn't it?

Ash2: (takes Misty's hand in his) Yeah, hard to believe.

Misty2: So I guess now we get back on course with the Pokemon journey?

Ash2: (getting fired up) Yeah. Onward to Goldenrod city. I'm definitely going to win a 3rd badge.

Pikachu2: Yeah!! We'll definitely kick butt!!

Brock2: (blushes) I can't wait to see all the beautiful girls, not to mention the local Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's. And I heard the Goldenrod Gym leader is girl too.

Misty2: (sweat drops and sighs) Some things never change.

Ash2: Isn't that a good thing?

Msty2: (smiles warmly) Yeah, Ash. It is.

The three trainers smile at each other. After a few moments the three of them, plus Pikachu, put their hands forward and place them on top of each other.

Ash2/Misty2/Brock2/Pikachu2: Friends forever.

Ash and Misty stand together at the very edge of the cliff, in front of all the other groups. Even after the other groups begin to converse the two of them continue to watch the Eldridge in silence. After a long time Ash finally speaks.

Ash: We'll always remember this place won't we?

Misty: (smiles) How could we ever forget?

Ash: You know, for a while there I honestly thought we weren't going to make it. Zohar and Giovanni seemed so powerful, so unbeatable. I thought there was no way we could fight them and survive. But we won, we survived, and now here we are....(turns to Misty) together.

Misty: (smiles and grabs his hand) At the beginning with you…

Ash: (laughs) Yeah. You ready to head back towards Goldenrod city?

Misty: (nods) Yeah. I'm sure Brock would want us to keep going.

Ash: (looks down at Pikachu) You ready to go, buddy?

Pikachu: You bet. After all this save the world stuff, a nice relaxing gym battle would hit the spot just fine.

Ash: (looks out towards the horizon) Alright. Johto League here I come!!

Suddenly Lance clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him.

Lance: I think that's enough standing around and staring at the sky for one day. (gives them his biggest warmest smile) Let's go home everybody.

Everyone smiles and cheers softly and Lance calls out his Dragonite to transport them. In few minutes two large Pokemon can be seen jetting through the starry night sky, carrying their passengers back to the Pokemon center where they began the day. Passengers who risked and lost so much for the sake of the world, and who are finally ready to begin anew.

(music starts)

**Run through the cold of the night**

**As passion burns in your heart**

**Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side**

**Like a proud wolf alone in the dark**

**With eyes that watch the world**

**And my name like a shadow**

**On the face of the moon**

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light**

**The old echo fades away**

**But just you and I**

**Can find the answer**

**And then, we can run to the end of the world**

**We can run to the end of the world**

**Cold fire clenched to my heart**

**In the blue of night**

**Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound**

**And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue, and angel wings**

**The songs of the season are her only crown**

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light**

**The old echo fades away**

**But just you and I**

**Can find the answer**

**And then, we can run to the end of the world**

**We can run to the end of the world**

**We met in the mist of morning**

**And parted deep in the night**

**Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall**

**But run through the heart**

**Washed away by the darkest water**

**The world is peaceful and still**

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light**

**The old echo fades away**

**But just you and I**

**Can find the answer**

**And then, we can run to the end of the world**

**We can run to the end of the world**

(End music)

**The end**

****Cut, print it, that's a wrap!! It's finally over . I started this fanfic last summer vacation. Now here it is, a year's worth of hard thinking and writing, finally finished and ready for all you readers out there. Today is August 18th, 2004, and college starts tomorrow. I cut it kind of close but I kept my resolution, I finished it before college. This is the concluding episode of the fanfic series I started back at the very beginning of 9th grade. Previous episodes are Back to Your Heart, Mirror Mirror, True Purpose, and Back to Your Heart 2. I guess its kind of fitting that I wrote the first episode at the beginning of high school and finished the last after graduating. It's been a long 4 years. Originally I didn't even plan to write a series. My first two fics didn't even have anything to do with each other; I always just planned for them to be stand-alone. But then one day someone who read and liked my fanfic (In fact, I think it was Paras from UPN ) asked me if he could write a sequel to it himself since I didn't plan to. After that I got to thinking about it and decided to write more. Lots of things changed from planning to final product. I originally intended the "Jessie and James leave TR" story to just be a single chapter in my sequel fic but then it turned into its own story, and I never though my concluding episode would be as long as this. Sometimes I wish I could have written the fics faster but now I know that a lot of the content and ideas that I eventually used I only came up with because I took such a long time. So now that it's finished I better do the whole disclaimer/thank you section. I feel like I'm giving an Oscar speech, lol . I don't own the songs "Boom", "Right Kind of Wrong", "On My Own", "At the Beginning", "1000 Miles", or "Small Two of Pieces" (I hope I didn't forget any!) they are all owned by their respective artists and CD distributors. I do not own Xenogears, Chrono Cross, Ceres Celestial Legend, (can you find the reference? ) or any of the ideas I crossed over into this fic. I'd like to thank everyone out there who has been with me, and contributed, in one way or another, to this work of fiction. To my friends in El Paso Texas, Zack, Sammy, Andrew, Richie, Austin, Jack, and everyone else there, Thanks . Thanks to my parents and my friends here in Colorado Springs, and all my friends on-line. Thanks to Chaos for reading my fics even though she hates AAML, and for helping me with some of the writing. Thanks to Squenix for continuing to churn out awesome RPGs that inspire us all. Thank you to the Nanny, (yes, there is a reference to The Nanny, that old Fran Drescher show, in this fanfic. Can you find it?) That show rocked. Thanks to Stephen King (yes that Stephen King! ) for all your amazing books and stories that you've written over the years. You rock man!! (anyone who can spot the Stephen King homages I used in my fics gets a free invisible cookie .) Thanks to the Pokemon animators and all anime creators, who continue to feed our insatiable Otaku obsessions. And thanks to my readers, whoever you may be. There are still more things I wish I could have written, like that Gary fic, or that Poke/Pallet fanfic based on "Tenchi Forever" that I wanted to write with Chaos, but I think I'm probably going to retire now from the world of fanfic writing. As much as I like the fanfics I've written and am satisfied with a job well done, it still doesn't change the fact that I don't like writing. I'm just not patient enough for it. So anyway, this is Rocketshipper, signing off, maybe for the last time. Goodbye everyone, it's been interesting!!


End file.
